


Knots that Tie and Strings that Bind

by Bleach_ed_Na_tsu



Series: Strings! Universe [2]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon Divergent, Different canon, Gen, Strings of Fate, tsuna can see the strings of fate
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:35:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 69,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23230315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bleach_ed_Na_tsu/pseuds/Bleach_ed_Na_tsu
Summary: Sequel to 'Fated Strings and Charming Things' the guardians are gathered by fate and now a challenge appears in the form of violent strings attached to the Vongola rings. Varia Arc. The only question is, are Tsuna and his guardians REALLY fated to be the Decimo generation?
Series: Strings! Universe [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/46101
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	1. A month later

**Author's Note:**

> So here it is, my new story, the sequel to 'Fated Strings and Charming Things'! Can you believe that I wrote a sequel? I want to thank everyone for the support and encouragement. I hope I don't disappoint!
> 
> Beta'd by mercyn~~

"Tsuna," warm and bright, the voice was awash with the lightest, warmest colour of rain possible. "Tsuna, if you sleep there you're going to catch a cold."

Laughter led his eyes open, and a wonderful, brilliant, enchanting scene greeted him. Even if it was an everyday scene to someone like himself.

Winding, knotting, perfect strings floated all around him. Some were red, but they were never in Tsuna's focus, no, the wonderfully tied strings that coloured the rainbow of his life were what brought the smile to his face. That and the fate attached to the blue string that was once to the point of no return, was once at the brink of dying.

"Mornin' Takeshi." Tsuna's yawn lit a smile on the baseball-player-turned-swordsman; he loved that smile of Tsuna's, because he knew it was reserved just for the men and women within the walls of their home.

As Tsuna stretched, realising he had slept on the roof of their house once again, he noticed with a smile that Takeshi had filled out. It wasn't that he had just noticed it, but that when he first woke up he could best appreciate it.

A month is not very long at all, especially to teenagers. Months are generally 30 days in their life, and are made of days that are only 24 hours long. To Tsuna that time was especially short, because his life was so full and vibrant that the days seem to flood away from him, he felt he had missed so much even if he knew he missed very little; especially since everything he did not want to miss was all around him every day. It had been a month since they were all gathered together, and Tsuna mused that it was not a long time at all.

Especially not relative to everything that had happened within the time frame.

Reborn had taken them all out of school – except Kyouya who was duty bound to take care of Namimori Chu and high, and Mukuro and his family who were not in school to begin with.

Now, most of them were happy, and Tsuna was only annoyed because Hayato, Takeshi and he had just completed their summer examination in the top ten percentile and were proud of that fact. Now they weren't in school and it annoyed him a little.

They were home-schooled instead, even Chikusa and Ken were schooled in their own way, but most of the time they were trained outside of the home by people who Reborn called 'associates' but Tsuna was sure he meant 'dear friends'. He was assured of this when each time these 'associates' were mentioned one of the seven strings tied in a cross across Reborn's chest would shake and brighten, obviously responding to the mention and thought of their owner. It wasn't so bad, but Tsuna could see that Mukuro worried about Ken and Chikusa.

It was this home schooling that brought about the greatest change in everyone, physically, mentally and emotionally. Not to mention in the strings.

As Tsuna followed Takeshi he watched the string, thicker in diameter and splayed in numerous directions shift. It was pretty, sparking with blue and orange, and Tsuna could only smile, stroke the end that attached to himself and watch as Takeshi's face swung around to look at him with warm brown eyes.

Since Reborn arrived Takeshi had shown the most emotional and physical change. His body was still tall and lithe, but his shoulder and neck were broader. His thighs and calved were toned to a healthy degree and his face had chiseled in that handsome way that signifies a boy's final switch into manhood. It was pleasing to see, because he was taking to Reborn's and his father's training naturally, he excelled and seemed to find some kind of peace in the rigorous exercise. He had abandoned baseball though, and guilt wrecked through Tsuna, because no matter the assurance from Takeshi and Reborn, _that_ was **all** Tsuna's fault.

As for his emotional wellbeing, well Tsuna couldn't say he loved or hated the change. His masks were all but gone around Tsuna and his family. Takeshi smiled when he wanted to smile, he cried when he needed too, he laughed loudly until he hurt and he frowned readily with a contemplative fold of his face that aged and matured him. It was wonderful really, because Tsuna used to know a baseball star who laughed too forcibly and who cried too little. It was nice to know he was comfortable enough around Tsuna and the others, and was slowly getting over the betrayal of his closest friends. Tsuna still hadn't forgiven them, because they were the reason for Takeshi's coldness and unease.

One thing that Tsuna didn't like was Takeshi's cynical side. Tsuna wasn't a fool, he knew there would be drastic changes when the 'mafia business' started. Each of his guardians had to find a place in them to store and deal with the blood, gore and taboo they would be made to commit. It was the nature of the occupation. Takeshi's way of dealing with it was something Reborn both sighed at and took pride in.

" _That is a Hitman's way of dealing with it." Reborn had assured Tsuna when he panicked over the newest mask of indifference on Takeshi's face after a long, one-on-one talk the swordsman had had with the Hitman._

" _What is that even supposed to mean?" Tsuna was calm and that was his way of dealing with it all. It had come from unlocking his deep blood-rite that was hidden form him since he was two or three. Since his initial start that deep calm, somewhat cold persona- the one everyone in the house loathed and found deep, warm comfort in- cropped up during times of stress._

"A boss' way of dealing," _was Reborn explanation to the guardians._ "He finds comfort in comforting you."

" _What I meant, Dame-Tsuna is that Takeshi is dealing with all this like a Hitman. Compartmentalising, he is making a separate part of himself to deal with the blood, the fear, the sadness, all so he can protect himself, and you. He hides his emotions to deal with them in a by stander's point of view. By making it someone else's hand, a cold part of him, he can find a way not to break." Reborn watched the terror and regret rise and bubble in his student's eyes, it made him hurt so much, because those eyes, golden and flickering as they were with the emotions, should not hold such a dying hue; they were the warmth that Reborn's sun could not provide. He needed that warmth back. "You_ need _to accept this Tsuna. As his boss, and as his friend, he_ needs _you to accept this as a part of him."_

Of course Tsuna took Reborn's words to heart, but it scared him a little inside how drastic and sudden the change was. But accept it he did, and he would accept Takeshi coming back laughing with blood all over him if it meant Takeshi could smile warmly and be safe another day.

"Is something on my face Tsuna?" Takeshi's warm voice and that rush of cleansing, raining light washed Tsuna and made him smile a goofy, brilliant smile.  
"Nothing Takeshi. Just thinking."

There was a small knock on Tsuna's head as the swinging door closed behind him and Takeshi. "Don't do too much of that, your head might explode."

"Yakyuu-Baka!" A loud, obtuse flash of boiling, violently comforting light splashed over Tsuna next and the red string tightened and looped in the air. "Don't touch Juudaime like that!"

Hayato had changed too. Tsuna knew he would, but to such a degree even Tsuna hadn't predicted.

First was the physical change, he too had filled out, but that was always going to be the case. Out of everyone he was probably the leanest, but was strong and full of a stamina Tsuna wished he had. It was the mentally physical growth that astonished Tsuna. It was rare that Tsuna saw Hayato not in the study when he was not with them or with Reborn. He took time and expended more than necessary immersing himself in books. Some were histories of Vongola; others were statistical books and physics books. Some were books Tsuna couldn't even read. Sometimes Tsuna found Hayato asleep at the table with a face in a book and a pen still in his left hand. He was trying to perfect his G-writing, and so far was doing well. Soon he would teach it to the others, so that they would never be threatened by leaked information ever again.

Over the month Tsuna had spent long evening hours in the attic with the bomber, and through him he started learning Italian. The other guardians were also learning it, through private lessons with Reborn and with Hayato. Soon enough they would all know Italian fluently enough to fool a native, then would begin work on other languages such as French, Spanish, English and Russian. Some would be taught Chinese, but Tsuna found he would learn even more than that.

" _Hayato. How are you this morning?"_

Hayato's strings glowed and shook when Tsuna's Italian rolled effortlessly off of his tongue. The string was thicker now, and had a rather large knot on Tsuna's end, but wrapping it securely was Tsuna's string, and Tsuna felt warm when he saw the orange and silver-red shimmer in unison. Hayato's string also splayed into the air and connected to many of the occupants of the house, as well as some who did not live with them.

The string shook again when Hayato's emerald eyes found Tsuna's. It was pride, warmth, glory, and love. Tsuna found that Hayato always felt at home when the others were speaking in Italian. Of course, he often fell into the mother tongue when Mukuro and chrome were around, seeing as the twins were originally from Italy. But now that everyone knew Italian, well Tsuna found that Hayato was much more likely to fall into Italian than before.

"It's okay Hayato. He was only joking with me." Tsuna assured, and when Hayato's eyes lit with mirth, Tsuna knew that the bomber was only messing with both of them.

"It doesn't matter Juudaime. This Yakyu-baka needs to learn his place!"

Then there was Hayato's psychological change. Since Tsuna's acceptance, Hayato had been calling Tsuna 'Juudaime' more and more. Tsuna knew it meant 'tenth' and thought it a fairly cute nickname.

At first he was a little adverse to it, seeing as he had never had any kind of respect shown to him, but he was once again assured and taught by Reborn the importance of this step up.

" _Hayato it's really okay, I'd prefer you call me Tsuna." It was early on and Hayato was simply arguing again that 'Juudaime is Juudaime' and that it was 'disrespectful and unthinkable to call Juudaime by his given name' and that was that._

_Once again Tsuna flumped into an empty chair in his office and started on his paperwork. Dark and warm, a dangerous aura that smelt of gunpowder and spices drifted past him. The colourless string tightened comfortingly and Tsuna didn't even look up to welcome his guest._

" _Hey Reborn." It was comforting, more than Tsuna would_ ever _admit, to have Reborn in the room with him._

" _Tsuna. Something's wrong." He stated, it wasn't unusual for Reborn to read Tsuna better than anyone, and thought at first it surprised Tsuna, given that Reborn was probably the_ least _likely one to know anything about him, he decided one day that that was just Reborn and that he took comfort in knowing Reborn knew everything._

" _Nothing's wrong Reborn, I was just... concerned about Hayato suddenly calling me 'Juudaime'," Tsuna folded. He was not one to hide things from anyone, least of all the Hitman who knew it all._

" _Dame-Tsuna, I thought I told you that you needed to accept it." The couch in front of Tsuna was taken and Tsuna looked into the deep eyes and found an answer._

" _But I do not deserve such respect. It just seems too formal between friends."  
"Decimo."_

_Tsuna shivered. He knew that reborn had seen it too, because a frown had found its way onto his face. Tsuna hated that title; he didn't want to be called something so cold and emotionless. An empty title synonymous with death, killing, and blood._

" _Everyone calls you Tsuna. All your guardians. Your close friends, your siblings; Hayato does not want that. Soon enough you will be called 'Boss' by ever subordinate under your care and those who are not; Hayato doesn't want that. One day, people will forget your_ name _and you will simply be labeled as Vongola Decimo, Hayato doesn't want that either. No one will ever call you Juudaime, Dame-Tsuna. Only Hayato will ever call you Juudaime." Reborn stood and replaced the fedora that he had habited with taking off when he was alone with Tsuna. "Take pride in that, because it means you're extremely important to him."_

" _No one will ever call me 'Dame-Tsuna', does that mean that I'm extremely important to you too, Reborn?"_

_The Hitman just walk out, but Tsuna did not see the warm smile upon his face. He never would either, because Reborn was a Hitman and a Hitman never made connections._

Another point of notice was how Hayato had smoothed out around the others. He was still brash and explosive, but it was in a comfortable way that told everyone that he was alright, that everything was normal and that he was okay.

Tsuna was glad however that Hayato did not find it necessary to change his persona so much as to make himself a different identity. He grew up in the mafia, under the guise that he would take over his father's business, so blood, gore, taboo it was all child's play. The only difference was a harsher than normal front in the face of strangers. But it was still really Hayato in the end, because from the start he did not trust outsiders.

" _A subordinate's way of dealing with it all."_ Was Reborn's only source of explanation to Tsuna's inexistent questions.

Tsuna sat down to a coffee and some wonderful French pasties- courtesy of Hayato of course- he was contented alone, but overjoyed when Hayato and Takeshi joined him for a quiet breakfast.

" _Idiota. Don't sit so close to_ Juudaime _!"_ Hayato fell into Italian quickly and soon enough Takeshi was laughing with exuberant joy.

" _Aw Hayato, you know I'm only joking."_ Takeshi was actually the best one at speaking Italian out of all the non-native speakers. He was only marginally better than Kyouya, but was still the best. "By the way, these are really good Haya."

Hayato exploded red and was trying to think of a suitable reply when bright, burning, warming extremely hot radiance bathed the kitchen and caused the bright yellow wrapping Tsuna's chest to shine and wave and pulse with energy.

" _I smell an_ EXTREME _breakfast! Did_ Tako-head _cook_ TO THE EXTREME _?!"_ the burning boy, Ryohei, burst into the kitchen from his evening run with exuberance to spare. He was by far the worst at speaking Italian and constantly butchered the language with a slathering of Japanese words punctuating the Italian. It never failed to amuse Tsuna and irritate Hayato.

"Lawn-head! _Get it right and choose a fucking language. Stop mixing them!"_ Hayato stood suddenly but it was with faked annoyance that he shouted. Everyone one knew that Hayato loved everyone's enthusiasm of using Italian, and picking up a conversation in said language when someone heard it when they were gathered together.

Ryohei had changed exuberantly. His persona was not so wonderful; he made himself a hardened shell and a scowl that would wilt roses. It was harsh, mean and cold. Whenever Tsuna caught sight of the hardened shoulders tense with weight and the face scowled with disgust he felt his heart crumble a little, whenever Tsuna saw Ryohei fake confidence and laugh outwardly when he saw Lambo or Fuuta or I-pin on the verge of tears Tsuna died a little inside, because the face didn't suit Ryohei.

" _A brother's way of dealing with it."_

Soon enough they all sat down to a wonderful breakfast full of laughter and conversation. The others in the house were either in their 'home-school' classes with Reborn, or like Kyouya had other duties and errands to run that morning. That didn't mean that Tsuna didn't get to see everyone though of course, because some days Hayato and Takeshi were busy, and most afternoons Ryohei was training with Reborn or in the local boxing gym.

Reborn entered all tall strength and dangerous poise. But his aura swept the entire room and flooded each boy with a sense of impenetrable protection. Reborn was their shield and the father they all needed. He trained them, nurtured them, he bound their wounds when they had injured themselves, and sat a listened when they scared themselves.

"Time for training, Dame-Tsuna."

Tsuna stepped out into the back yard of their house, it was far away from any neighbours, so they never had to worry about a spy, but Reborn had fortified the fences anyway and had one of his 'associates' the one that lit the indigo string, make a shield of the highest grade illusion to guard them from any kind of attack.

Reborn had changed the most in Tsuna's opinion. Especially his mental growth. He did not change physically, given he was a grown man, trained on his own, and never actually trained physically with Tsuna and the others that was expected. No, Tsuna was happy to see the change in his eyes, his body language, and the warmth Tsuna felt in his movements and words.

The others didn't see it, because Reborn was outwardly the most aggressive man they had encountered, but Tsuna saw it. Reborn was very much a different man around Tsuna, he was submissive, open, warm and kind; he felt he could be, and felt that Tsuna would- could- protect him and allow him to be the _man_ he was born and not the _Hitman_ he was made into. When Reborn spoke, he spoke with an aggressive tone, but with an undertone so warm and protective that Tsuna felt he was cradled in hands that held a bird. It was strange, because he knew the Hitman was not supposed to show emotion- and he didn't outwardly- but his inner feelings were so tied to Tsuna and his guardians that Tsuna prayed he was strong enough to protect Reborn should someone other than himself find out Reborn's weakness.

The change in the strings was another thing. Reborn's string was now so integral to the others that Tsuna was sure if it disappeared they'd all break irreparably. It was strange really, because it was ever changing and always warm. When Reborn was teaching a harsh lesson it cheered them on, when he was being cynical and mean, it was warm, and when he was relaxing it was comforting and embracive. It was everything Reborn couldn't be, because if he was they'd all die by the hands of another. Tsuna could see it, but he knew the others could somehow feel it because everyone was so comfortable around Reborn now that it was as if he was never an outsider to begin with.

Tsuna had always been able to see the strings with the utmost clarity. But when he had a good look at Reborn in the beginning his strings- the ones attached and fated to Reborn- were dull and shielded. Mukuro- in one of Tsuna's dreams- said it was a high grade illusion that was placed on Reborn unknowingly. Mukuro and Tsuna speculated for a while that that meant all illusionists could see strings, but then decided only the strongest of illusionists could see them, because Chrome could barely make out their lines and instead could feel them all around her.

Soon enough, through 'fate' or effort Tsuna could see them clearly, and it was amazing, because Tsuna was basically looking into a tinted mirror.

There were seven strings, each one a colour of the rainbow; red, orange, green, blue, indigo, violet, with one a tainted mix of blue and black- a scary, sad and lonely string- with Reborn's yellow string making a brace around each of them and the orange doing the same. It was amazing, because these were practically grown into Reborn's skin, and it made Tsuna highly aware of the heavy, long fate these people had with Reborn and each other. Each string felt tired, aged, and had a deep rooted sorrow that Tsuna was _sure_ would never ever leave them. It made him want to embrace them and keep them for himself. To make them less sad and more warm. To embrace them. Each time Reborn spoke of 'associates' one string would light up. Soon enough Tsuna began to associate certain examples with certain colours and he longed for a time when he could learn their faces.

Red was somewhat calm, but it had a raging center, strong and swift. It lit whenever Reborn was talking about the person training I-pin

Orange was so bright and wonderful that Tsuna didn't need any information to know that the owner was for Reborn and these others what Tsuna was for his friends. This string lit when Reborn spoke to Tsuna of unfair fates and people who did not deserve what they had and deserved more. It also glowed when Fuuta was mentioned, when his training was updated, or when Tsuna asked who taught him.

Green flashed like lightning; quick, calculative and somewhat cold. This string glowed when Reborn spoke of the man teaching Lambo in 'mafia-school' – where he attended with Fuuta and I-pin.

Blue and the strangely blue-black tainted string were tied together in the same way that Mukuro and Chrome were linked, but the difference was greater, the blue was open and warm and the tainted string was cold and closed off. It was strange to share a fate with someone so intrinsically different. This string lit when Reborn was talking about those who trained Ken and Chikusa.

Indigo was the string of the illusionist and the one that reflected Mukuro the most. It glowed when Reborn spoke about the protective barrier and when he mumbled about money and ungrateful brats.

Violet was a small, young feeling string. It was babied by the orange and yellow, but Tsuna thought it was funny, because whenever this string glowed Reborn was talking about precious people you need to protect. About how even the weakest member of a family was to be taken care of and was precious.

"Dame-Tsuna, stop day dreaming, light your flames."

Tsuna smiled, didn't explain to Reborn what his daydream was about and instead focused on the warm, flickering feeling that was the steadiest and most vital thing in his entire existence. His Dying will flame.

As it lit, sparked by his drive to protect and keep everything close, Tsuna looked on with changed eyes that glowed like a melted mix of gold and sun set.

He found it strange and beautiful that whenever he lit his flames his orange string seemed to lift from his friends' strings- a few of the thickest strings staying in place- and wrap around his hands in-between his fingers and along his palms. There was where the fire would ignite, lighting the strings as if they were a wick in a candle. He never felt burned by the flames. He only ever felt warm and calm. With the fames came a calm that washed and engulfed him. He felt free of fear. Like he could do anything. It was the purest form of his intuition. What Reborn had called ' _hyper intuition_ ' Tsuna had a theory that it was the concentration of his strings that gave him this outlook. Whatever the case he thrived on the feeling of utter calm that bathed him. It made him strong. It made him realise that everything he had was everything he needed and he wanted and in turn his flames- fueled by resolve- burned brighter making his calm deeper, making his resolve brighter and the cycled continued to spiral until his flames were extinguished.

_Reborn had pulled Tsuna out of the house one day- the first week of his arrival- and had dragged Tsuna's guardians out with them. He looked straight into Tsuna's eyes and pulled out his strange gun._

_The gun was a transforming chameleon. When Reborn so asked it changed into anything he desired, and more commonly was the green gun that fit Reborn's hand perfectly. His partner's name was Leon, and he found it amusing and irritating that Leon was ever so fond of Tsuna. So find in-fact that Reborn got a shake every time he asked Leon to become a gun in Tsuna's presence, as if the lizard was afraid of Tsuna rejecting him and his master._

_To Tsuna's immediate horror the gun was trained on the guardians who stood confused with their backs to the wall of their house with no escape route. Each was bound, and Mukuro and Chrome were bound so that they could not use their illusions to protect themselves or Tsuna._

" _I am going to begin shooting. You have exactly ten seconds between each shot to stop me. I will give you a minute before I do some real damage." Reborn shielded his eyes for a second, but then looked up._

_Tsuna did not see a challenge in Reborn's eyes, but soul-deep resignation instead. Tsuna realised that Reborn did not want to shoot, but that this was a test Tsuna had to pass. It was a taste of what was to come._

_One shot when off when Tsuna was looking into Reborn's eyes. Hayato called out in shock as blood dripped down his cheek from the grace of the green bullet._

" _REBORN!" Tsuna screamed. He struggled against his restraints, only to find they were made of no material Tsuna had ever seen._

" _Light your flames Tsuna; they're the only thing that will burn those ropes away."_

_Another shot –Takeshi was hit_

_Another shot- Ryohei_

_Another shot- Mukuro_

_Another shot- Chrome_

_Tsuna struggled and Reborn could see- so could Hayato as he watched his friend cry- that Tsuna almost had it, he was so close that his eyes were dyed that impossibly deep, beautiful colour of orange that signalled his step into HDW mode. It was beautiful, because his eyes were full of resolve and tears._

_Finally, with the utmost regret, Reborn turned his gun to Lambo. Tsuna watched, wide-eyes and horror filled, as the bullet grazed ever so lightly with Lambo's arm. The boy tears up, eyes full of betrayal and misunderstanding, he starts struggling and bawling and fighting his own restraints._

_That was the final straw for Tsuna, because now his little brother was crying, - and his other siblings were close enough to the same conclusion- his friends were betrayed by someone they all trusted and Tsuna felt more burning drive to protect them than ever._

_In an instant he was grabbing Reborn's gun with a hand encased in burning, pre flames of orange. It was beautiful and powerful. But his grip was loose, simply lowering the gun from those he loved._

_Reborn saw betrayal and confusion in his student's eyes. But he knew it was necessary._

" _You could have taught me some other way Reborn." Tsuna began; everyone was shocked at the deep, reassuring timbre in his once subtly deep voice. It was strange and calm and beautiful and strong. "You never need to make yourself out to be the villain for us, Reborn."_

_Reborn was surprised, his eyes wide and shaded by the brim of his fedora, because his student had surpassed everything Reborn thought he would. He looked up, into burning orange eyes and a face whose contours were lit by the raging, steady flame lit on Tsuna's forehead._

" _Good job, Dame-Tsuna. Lesson one, passed."_

_As Tsuna fell away, tired, spent, and weak, he heard Reborn utter one last sentence. As he fell he was aware of warm, steady arms catching him and pulling him into a steadier chest._

" _I'm proud of you, Dame-Tsuna."_

"Good job, Dame-Tsuna, time for some paperwork."

Tsuna smirked a smirk of his own. Because it has taken days for any of the guardians to let Reborn near them or Tsuna again after that first lesson. There was pain evident in Reborn's eyes when he saw their worried, aggressive expressions. But fate had a strange way of working, because soon enough everything was normal again. Everyone was happy, and everything was balanced.

"Of course, Reborn. I'll come right away."

Ryohei was the one to get them from the office when Reborn and Tsuna were late for dinner. He hadn't made dinner- no one was stupid enough to let him anywhere near the oven- but he was often the messenger because he was the fastest.

"You two are late TO THE EXTREME!"

Reborn sighed, because he was always left tired and drained after dealing with the exuberant sun guardian. He wondered how it was that Tsuna found guardians that embodied Vongola's original ideal of each element. Then again, he wondered how _he_ had found someone so embodying of the sky.

"Sorry, onii-san, we lost track of time,"

"Sawada! It's okay TO THE EXTREME! What was the work about today?"

Ryohei had a level head about him when it came to the mafia side of the life. In fact, only three people were finding it hard to cope. Reborn was often a little disturbed with the others' acceptance and adaptation; but he supposed that it was natural of his student. And in the end it would save a lot of pain, tears, and lives if they just buckled that little bit and accepted.

"We were discussing the arrival of the Varia and what it means for all of you." Reborn explained with that suave tone that made Ryohei think he was actually smart.

"I see. Once these guys arrive we'll have to fight right?" Ryohei was not all averse to fighting; after all it was his chosen sport. What he was adverse to was the possibility that he would have to kill for his right to be Tsuna's guardian. He didn't think that kind of victory suited Tsuna at all.

"Yes. We will each have to fight for your rings..." Tsuna trailed off at that, because he noticed the tightness of Ryohei's fist, on his finger was his ring and the strings throbbed painfully as they solidified the ring's spot on his hand.

As Reborn and Ryohei spoke Tsuna wondered about those four strings. Each ring had those same four strings, they varied slightly, but all reflected each other. Ones were theirs, that was obvious, Tsuna assumed the aged ones that had begun to fade were the current 'owners' the Nono (ninth) generation, but that still left the question as to what the other two strings meant. Tsuna couldn't fathom it. Because the violent set of strings seemed just about ready to snap- despite how impossible that fate was- Tsuna was sure they would break, and he worried for them. Because it didn't seem fair. Then there were the fourth set, aged, but glorified as if perfect, Tsuna did not really think he would ever figure out who they belonged to, but to the rings the owners of those strings were the whole reason they were created.

The three men arrived at the house and were seated at the dinner table quickly. Chrome served up dinner while Takeshi served drinks, and soon enough everyone was laughing pleasantly and speaking about their days. Kyouya and Mukuro remained quiet as usual, but Tsuna knew they would speak enough that evening, when he spared with them. Even if no words were actually exchanged.

Every week Tsuna tried to spend time with everyone.

The mornings were usually the time he spent with Takeshi and Ryohei training with simple workout routines. They ended up talking of course, and it comforted them all when they did.

The afternoons were his time with Chrome and Lambo and the children baking or playing or simply talking.

The evenings were usually reserved for Mukuro and Kyouya, they both still found family time a strange concept, and both were inexcusably violent. Tsuna found he learnt the most when they were sparring. Because it was a no-holds battle. It improved them all, and in a twisted way it strengthened their bonds and gave Kyouya and Mukuro a way to protect Tsuna; by making him stronger and realising his weaknesses and planning accordingly.

The late evenings were the time he spent with Reborn and Hayato doing serious training on flames or through mental training with language. Or simply talking.

Mukuro and Kyouya were the two people who had most naturally taken to the whole 'guardianship' and Tsuna was pleased and unsurprised. He was pleased more when he noticed the sudden changes in both men, and as he looked across the backyard, the changes in his only female guardian.

Kyouya attacked first. He had his tonfa lit with raging, elegant violet flames. They collided with Tsuna's orange quickly and together they fought until they were satisfied.

Kyouya had grown over the month; he was lithe with wide shoulders and a supple back. It was nice to see him training most days with Mukuro. The two of them had an unhealthy attraction to each other. It was most likely their violent, sadistic, rather scary demeanors that attracted them. Together they could balance each other out and tire out their bloodthirsty side enough to train with the others and not hurt them. Because no matter what they say they both cared for everyone. They wanted to protect them; especially Tsuna.

Kyouya was the best guardian of the lot at that moment in time. Though it was a close second with Mukuro. He had found a way to make this 'mafia' business work for him, and though he still frowned and felt intrinsically wrong defending something so wrong and dirty and bloody, when Tsuna sweated with tears in his eyes from the effort he was putting in. When Kyouya saw the work and heard the promise from the brunette's mouth; well it all seemed worth it. He decided to embrace and embody the persona of the cloud. And Kyouya was fine with that, because he didn't have to change himself at all and he got to have a good fight at the end of the day.

As Kyouya stepped away, Tsuna watched- panting with the effort of fighting such a strong, ruthless opponent- as the strings whipped around and caressed his body Tsuna marvelled, because Kyouya really was something else entirely. Kyouya may be the most violent guardian, but he was the most sentimental, and since Tsuna was the first to accept him he does anything in his power to make him strong and make sure he's safe.

_Kyouya had found Tsuna down casted and on the verge of tears one night on the roof. The summer had yet to cool and Tsuna found that watching the stars helped to soothe him._

_Kyouya had appeared out of the gloom and watched the brunette fight the tears for only a minute before he approached him._

" _Herbivore, why are you crying?"_

" _K-Kyouya! I'm not!" Tsuna tried to defend himself. He tried to bring up his cold demeanor, but in the face of his guardian he found it impossible._

" _Those are tears in your eyes, Tsuna."_

_He promptly sat on the floor, sitting close enough to Tsuna to feel the warmth flow off of the brunette. Yet he shivered, because the brunette's form was jumping- from the cold or fear Kyouya didn't know._

" _You don't need to be afraid, Tsuna." Kyouya began, his voice was soothing, a little detached, but still warm enough to sooth Tsuna somewhere deep down. When the string lit and tightened with the words the effect was almost doubled._

" _A-afraid?"  
"Of changing. Or this mafia business." Kyouya elaborated. "You are not alone, and will never be alone." He paused, looked into warm, innocent, all-encompassing brown eyes, then he smirked and stood to leave. "Now stand up Omnivore. We need the sky as much as you need us."_

" _He has a protector's way of dealing with all this." Reborn had indulged the next day._

_He was pleased to have watched the interaction between sky and cloud, because those were the two that had the most significant bond. To see Kyouya embodying it so literally was pleasing to see, to see Tsuna doing the same was even more warming. "Make sure you always give him a place to reside Tsuna, a cloud can't always float on aloof and alone."_

"Kufufufufu. I thought the skylark would never let me have my turn." Mukuro walked up to Tsuna and lifted Tsuna's chin with his trident. There was a patch of scratches on Tsuna's left cheek that worried Mukuro. It was strange to see such innocence with marred skin due to training for battle.

It was so wrong to Mukuro that Tsuna was in the mafia.

So he attacked, but not with that physical explosion that Kyouya had just finished. No, Mukuro could see that Tsuna was drained so instead he worked Tsuna with his illusions. It was a routine they had come up with early on, within the dream plane that Mukuro shared with Chrome and Tsuna. He knew that in the mafia there would be those who would not hesitate to break Tsuna's mind with illusions, so instead he made it his duty to make Tsuna immune to them.

Mukuro had changed more physically than mentally. He (as well as Ken and Chikusa) has filled out nicely. They were no longer emaciated and sick. They had healed their physical ailments. Their immune systems were not fully functioning, Reborn assured Tsuna they never would be 100%, but at least their bones no longer stretched their skin, their hair no longer limped with a lack of luster and life, and their eyes had a spark of hope and life. It was wonderful. Their bodies had fattened and leaned out. Ken was muscle and stout, and Chikusa on just this side of lean. Mukuro had filled out much like Kyouya and Takeshi. He was muscled out, with a sheer chest and sculpted stomach and legs. His shoulders had broadened and his arms filled out. And like all the men of the group, his face had chiselled out elegantly. Tsuna was somewhat jealous that all the other boys were beginning to look like men while he was still clinging to just enough fat to leave his jaw just slightly rounded.

"I hope you're ready for this, Tsunayoshi."

His mental growth was visible to a few of the members of the home, namely Chrome, Chikusa and Ken. He was softer in the center and more rough and strong on the outside. He was still sarcastic, sadistic and truly vile and evil deep down. But he was comforting, and strong, and when everyone saw how true he was about protecting- 'possessing'- Tsuna, well no one could argue that he was as true a member of their family as Lambo and Tsuna's siblings were.

" _You better protect this new Mukuro! You've changed him!" Ken had snarled at Tsuna one evening when they were the only ones in the house._

" _Ken, Calm down."_

 _It was a harsh reminder to Tsuna that he had catalysed many of the changes. He had brought together a rag-tag group of people and made them get along, he was more shocked that they_ did _get along, but at least he knew he would never have to be without them ever again. Because by the end of the first week, with all nine people in the house, Tsuna felt they had been together their entire lives._

" _I will take care of him, and I will take care of you too. So please, please stay safe?"  
Tsuna had been left alone after that, and it wasn't until very late in the evening that the air beside him shivered and thick, bright, twisted strings shimmered to his left and Mukuro appeared with his trident being lent on lazily._

" _I want to say thank you, Tsunayoshi." Mukuro's face was uncertain, unsure of how to continue and unaware of the impact the conversation would have on Tsuna's resolve._

" _For what Mukuro? I've done nothing." Tsuna was shocked, because Mukuro was never so straightforward with his feelings._

" _You've done more for me than I could have asked. You've saved not only Chrome and I but also my family. I want to ask a selfish thing of you; please don't stop doing what you're doing for the other, I don't care if you abandon me, but please don't abandon them."_

_Tsuna stood from his couch and walked towards Mukuro. He knew the boy wasn't like Takeshi, Hayato or Ryohei, a hug would not assure him. Instead, Tsuna wove the fingers of his left hand with Mukuro's right and looked from their hands to Mukuro's face._

" _You don't need to ask that, Mukuro. You have done as much for me as I have for you. I won't abandon any of them, and I won't abandon you either. I'm selfish like that, Mukuro."_

" _Kufufufufufufu- How interesting you are, Tsunayoshi." Mukuro hummed as his hand squeezed Tsuna's. He watched his strings- the ones that were much, but not entire, shared with Chrome- as they twisted together with Tsuna's to hold their hands together. "Maybe I'll need to possess your body to find out how that innocent brain of yours ticks."  
"If that is what makes you feel comfortable Mukuro, then this is your body and mind too."_

_With a smile, and a warm rush shared across their consciousness, Mukuro disappeared._

" _He has a scarred person's way of dealing with it." Reborn had a deep frown on his face when he explained this. "He has seen and been involved in far too much already. He is trying to forget the evil done to him in that Estraneo base. He is trying to forget, he is trying to understand why he feels the need to protect you. He is doing his best; all you can do is help him, accept his overprotective actions and love him and guard him as your guardian."_

"Mukuro, I'm sure Tsuna's strong enough to take care of himself."  
To Tsuna, it was Chrome's change that was the most welcome. She had opened up in the space of the month or so. She was warm, comforting and brought that breath of fresh air to the house of boys that only a girl could. That and she were helping everyone take care of and comfort the children who were learning and seeing things way too early.

She had filled out incredibly well. Hayato's hearty, healthy, warm meals had meant that Chrome's body was no longer twig-like, instead, her hips, waist, chest, and legs had filled out healthily, she was still incredibly thin, probably fifty pounds too light for her age and height, but at least she was no longer starving away. However, Tsuna learned quickly that it wasn't just lack of good meals that left her thin and sick.

As Tsuna looked over her, his eyes softened and a deep sadness and rage bubbled. The look always caused to worry, entice and bring pain to Mukuro and Chrome, because Tsuna knew exactly what they had been through, and he shared with them a connection brought on by more than the strings tying them physically.

Chrome's strings were tight and thin. But they were beautiful. They were glittered with whites and light colours that wove tales of happiness and joy. Taint was evident in the strings, but the taint was from Mukuro's stings- the ones that saved and sustained her. Her strongest bonds however were with the children. Contrary to popular belief, Chrome was incredibly protective, and the children all brandished a string that tied around their wrists- signifying their fate was intertwined with Chrome through her own will and dedication to protect them. It was really a beautiful sight. Nearly as beautiful as the lace pattern between her and Mukuro.

_Tsuna had been up in the library when Chrome had walking in. Unlike usual, Mukuro was not at her side, and her hands wrung her trident nervously. Her eyes were laced with tears and she shook with fear._

_He stood quickly and embraced her gently, he pulled away and gripping her shoulders softly he looked into her eyes. "Is something wrong Chrome?"_

" _C-co- Could I p-please talk to you T-Tsuna?" of course her voice was breaking with indecision and sadness._

_Tsuna nodded and walked her into his room quickly; he sat her on the couch and gave her a mug of warm tea. He took himself one too and waited for her to speak._

" _You know about my time in Estraneo..." she began, when Tsuna nodded she continued. "Mukuro saved me, you gave us the power, promising warmth and a home and safety, and he saved me from more experiments, he save me just before they were going to kill me."_

_Tsuna knew the story well. Mukuro and Chrome were the prized subjects of the Estraneo famiglia's experimentation, Ken and Chikusa were the only survivors of a long standing experimentation._

_Chrome was being experimented with different organs, with medication to try and improve her illusion abilities; she had been displaying them since she was born and that disturbed her family. Since she was six she had been in that hospital and when she was seven she met Mukuro._

_Mukuro had been going through experimentation for the six paths of hell. He was the only survivor of a few thousand. When they met (Chrome and Mukuro) there was an instant connection, and from then they bonded, share their pain, their power and their dreams. Mukuro made the world and Chrome protected it. She was a shielding illusionist, whereas Mukuro was a manifestation illusionist. Together they were powerful; and their tests increased._

_When they were met with Tsuna's consciousness, it was two years later, all they would tell Tsuna was that it was like freedom, and that was all they had to say about it. They simply found their way to Tsuna._

_Chrome was quiet for a time, and then her hand pressed her stomach, the place where most of her strings, and Mukuro's resided. "I'm sick Tsuna. I'm sick and they can't save me."_

_Tsuna didn't know what to say, he was shocked and confused. "Tsuna, the Estraneo killed my organs... Mukuro is sustaining what is left, making illusionary organs where my real ones have failed... but Tsuna I'm so scared... I don't want to die. I don't want to be weak... Tsuna I'm so scared. Tsuna looked on as Chrome wept. And immediately he knew what he had to do. What the first order of business would be. He had to save Chrome's organs, and he had to save Kyoko, because they were both the young sister of the famiglia. The guardians were one thing, but the famiglia, as Reborn had told Tsuna, was nearly more important._

_Rubbing her back he sensed there was something else, something important. The way she cradled her stomach, protecting herself, it was worrying, and Tsuna's intuition screamed at him. His eyes widened suddenly._

" _Chrome..." his voice was worried, pained, and understanding. His mother had lost the same thing after his own birth. Tsuna had seen his mother take up the same position early on into his childhood after every lonesome visit from his father._

" _I'm never going to have children Tsuna, t-t-they said it would be nearly impossible. The scarring. The Estraneo destroyed my ability to have children." Chrome's voice bawled out her sadness, because what was a woman's secret, secret wish from childhood, but to have children of her own. Tsuna cursed the Estraneo, because this was something almost as cruel as the experimentations._

" _You will survive Chrome, we will make you better. One day, I want to bounce Chrome's children on my knee and protect them within this family of ours. We will find you what you need Chrome, I promise that."_

_Chrome continued to cry as Tsuna's rage bubbled, because it wasn't fair that such an innocent, kind, loving girl had to go through it all, had to have so much taken from her. It wasn't fair that Chrome and Mukuro and Ken and Chikusa had to go through any of it._

_When Tsuna spoke of 'we' it scared Chrome, because she had been judged all her life, by her parents, by the scientists, she did not want to be judged as_ useless _by her family and the other members of the Vongola. She would never know why she trusted Tsuna not to judge her, but she wanted only him and Mukuro to know of her problems. Only wanted her_ most _trusted to know of her secrets._

" _I don't want any of the other to know, Tsuna, not unless it will save them somehow. Please don't tell them; please!" her tears were brutal and her desperation evident. Tsuna simply embraced her, as she cried and cried, hoping to be soothing her._

" _Of course I won't tell them Chrome. Not if you don't want me to. You're safe with me."_

_Mukuro came later to take Chrome to her room. He carried her gently, as if she were glass; Tsuna supposed maybe she was._

" _Thank you, Tsuna, again."_

" _I don't need to be thanked for something like this. I only want you all to be happy and feel safe." Tsuna wasn't sure he heard the words, but they were true none-the-less._

" _She has an innocent's way of dealing with this, it's regretful really. That her life has been so drowned, she can only depend on you and Mukuro for help. I hope you don't disappoint her." Reborn's voice was truly regretful, because he knew of another young to life that was dealt a fate of short, brilliant brightness._

" _But she has all of us to lean on, Reborn." Tsuna didn't understand. Chrome was loved by everyone, she was kind, sweet, and was the little sister to them all. She was to be protected._

" _That is true, but she needs something more than a 'brother' Tsuna. She needs strength, and she needs a kindness that Mukuro is unable to give her. She has given over her trust, and the duty to protect her, and those that_ she _loves to_ _ **you**_ _. It is a heavy responsibility." Grim realisation lined Reborn's voice for Tsuna. But he did not need to be worried._

" _You've already taught me Reborn, I am the sky, I need to accept everything and all of my guardians, because they hold me up and I give them a home."_

By nine o'clock the next morning, the children had arrived, dragged Tsuna from the dining room, and demanded they get to spend an _entire_ day with him to make up for all the time he had spent with his 'guardians' lately.

When they arrive at the park they sat themselves on a bench, set the food basket on the table and the two youngest promptly wanted lunch. Tsuna said no, and they huffed and went to play instead. Tsuna knew that they would be getting him any minute so instead he decided to spend time with his oldest little brother who was coming up close to thirteen. It scares Tsuna really, how quickly his siblings were getting older, but at least he was now going to be close enough to watch it happen.

" _Fuuta, how are you doing?"_ Tsuna dropped into Italian because Fuuta loved the language, he was always gushing about how well he was doing learning it, and Tsuna figured he might as well help him on his way.

Said boy looked up with a huge smile form his large tome. He rarely left without it, and often would be seen furiously writing in it. Tsuna thought he actually suited it. " _I'm doing really well_ Tsuna-nii _! I can finally look up statistics without anything breaking! Do you want to see?!"_ his voice was so excited that Tsuna couldn't help but smile.

Something interesting happened when Tsuna mulled over the situation though. The red string that tied from Tsuna's waist to Fuuta's started whipping around, the threads ballooned out, -similar in look to Takeshi's though not as serious- and Tsuna found himself amazed by their sheer brilliance. Fuuta was always a little brighter than the others, and within his thread of red were yellow and green. Tsuna didn't know what it meant, but when he saw them ballooned out- waiting for his decision he would realise later- he could see such intricate threads that he wished he could express it fully.

"I would love to, Fuuta. Is there anyone around?"

When both were sure that there were no spies, though Tsuna was sure that Mukuro would not leave him and the children too vulnerable, he watched as Fuuta's eyes clouded over and gravity took a side seat.

" _I hear you loud and clear Ranking star. Awaiting communication._ " His voice was detached and it was somewhat unnerving; especially to Tsuna who was currently floating with the picnic and the bench.

Suddenly, everything dropped back to earth and Tsuna found himself looking into bright, wonderfully happy brown eyes.

" _Guess what,_ Tsuna-nii!" he laughed. _"You are ranked 1 out of 1,000,000,000,000,000,002_ (Big number, I don't even know XD) _as most capable of protecting family."_ Fuuta gushed over the figure for a minute, but Tsuna was shocked.

The school was doing amazing things for Fuuta, though at first Tsuna did not like it. Fuuta always spoke of a beautiful lady who was expecting, and this lady taught him about family and the importance of being strong but kind. Through her, Fuuta unlocked his blood potential of being able to call up any ranking in the world by telepathically conversing with the 'ranking star', though sometimes those rankings were wrong. Especially when it was raining.

" _That's very good Fuuta. I'm so proud!"_

The child lit up, and a new thread of thick orange wove through the red string that tied Fuuta and Tsuna together. Tsuna assumed that the decision to accept this new part of Fuuta was the right one. Such a bright smile could not mean a wrong decision.

It was amazing, scary, wonderful and nerve-wracking. That kind of power was dangerous. As Fuuta leant over his tome Tsuna realised with fear just how dangerous it was. All that scribbling and all the notes; it was Fuuta recording his rankings in that big book; it would make Fuuta a target in the future. Tsuna felt his flames bubble under him, because he was resolved to die for Fuuta if it meant he would live normally for as long as possible.

" _Is everything Ok,_ Tsuna-nii _?"_

" _Of course, I'm going to go play with I-pin and Lambo now, is that okay?"_

" _Sure is_ Tsuna-nii _, I'll join you in a minute."_

Lambo and I-pin were trying to push themselves on the swings. They weren't really going anywhere, so Tsuna laughed to himself and gave them each a starting push.

"Tsuna-NII!" they both yelled. "We were going to do that ourselves!"

"Does that mean you want me to go away?" Tsuna asked with a mock-hurt tone in his voice.

"NO!" they were both quickly laughing as they realised their 'Tsuna-nii' has tricked them.

Laughing and following the children around as he played, Tsuna's eyes fell on I-pin's form. It was painful for him to watch her, because for all intents and purposes she was his little sister, the one he wanted to protect, to scare boyfriends away from, to be the one her fiancé asks for permission to marry; the one she came to for comfort, support and love.

Looking at her it was hard to believe she was a little girl. The training had left her lean, and her diet left her growing rapidly – all the children were- with long legs and stern muscle. Yet there was a softness to her stride, her form, her entire way of moving. It was a glimpse into her future. Tsuna hoped he could see it, because he could imagine her dancing in a white dress on her wedding day; he hoped it wouldn't be a fault of his selfishness that meant she never got that day.

Her confidence had grown though, her lessons, and having that kind of one-to-one tutoring was obviously doing amazing things for her, because she smiled more openly, she waved and played and dressed how she wanted to. She still doted on Tsuna, and took care of Fuuta and Lambo, but there was a confidence, and a lack of need about it, more of a complete trust now than a total dependence. Tsuna sorely missed it, but knew it was necessary too.

He soon found tawny eyes looking at him as I-pin sensed his gaze; something she was getting better and better at.

"I love you Tsuna-nii."

One thing Tsuna loved the most about the entire thing, about everything that had happened, was that every time the children said those little words, with a coating of love and warmth and trust, the strings tying them together exploded in light and warmed them up. The view was amazing, because they danced with the words; they coiled and jumped, as if they were giggling along. All the children had become much more open about saying those words, loud, proud and full of affection.

Talking of strings, the string that lit the most was the green string that, over the month, had morphed into something amazing.

Lambo had always had two strings tying him to Tsuna, and only lately had Tsuna finally theorised about why there were two. The first one was that string that had been there when he arrived with I-pin, the red string. Tsuna figured out that it was the 'familial' string, the red was the average fate that Tsuna and Lambo had as brothers, and how Tsuna protected, raised and brought Lambo up with love and brotherly attention. The green string on the other hand was a much heavier string; it was the fate of the Mafia, the bond that Tsuna and Lambo had that dragged them both into the mafia. Therefore, given that the green string also represented the fact that Lambo was Tsuna's _guardian_ meant that it was also an important part of Lambo's life.

But now, they weren't so different. When Tsuna first saw the red dimming he worried that Lambo was sick, or that the fate was going to dim like the children's' blood parents strings had; luckily enough Tsuna had nothing to worry about. The green string and red string of Lambo's had merged together in the most beautiful braid Tsuna has ever seen. The mermaid plait was beautiful and woven within the red and Green Tsuna's orange glimmered and wove and protected it. The dimming Tsuna saw, that was the red preparing for the merge, the heavy, tense merge that meant its very core was changing and being upgraded. Tsuna's fears were unfounded; he had never been so relieved.

Though, like I-pin, Lambo had begun to change. He was leaned out; his hair thinned and cut neat- still puffy and rather untamed, but none the less manageable. He was muscling out, and his shoulders were starting to grow. The typical change from a toddler to a child with the added boost of electric stimulation and whatever god-forsaken things they were giving the children.

Tsuna's fist balled painfully, the strings around his ring giving a kick and a squeeze when blood started dripping, because he hated the idea that Lambo would be killed in this mafia business before he met a girl, before he had his first kiss or proposed. It killed Tsuna to think that he and Lambo would be alone before they died, or would never find someone because Tsuna was the big mafia boss and no girl wanted in on that kind of life.

It was painful to think that he would prevent them that life, but even more painful to think that he wouldn't be there to help them to shave or to pick out suits or go to high school.

His selfishness and protectiveness was so contradicting sometimes he felt like his head was going to explode.

Suddenly, a tight pressure pressed unto Tsuna's stomach, the strings and Lambo tightening as they hugged Tsuna tightly. "I love you no matter what, Tsuna-nii. Not anyone is going to stop that. So please don't blame yourself, or Lambo-sama, okay, Tsuna-nii?"

Tsuna was shocked, but he knew that Lambo was maturing, and doing it quickly. He would just have to work to keep up with all the children and his fast maturing guardians.

"Of course Lambo. I wouldn't dream of it." He stooped down a pressed a kiss to the boy's forehead. "I love you too Lambo."

"I know, Tsuna-nii."

With that Tsuna was left to watch on as Fuuta, Lambo and I-pin played in their own little world; one that Tsuna couldn't enter no matter how much he wanted to and they loved him. They were dealing with their own demons, and Tsuna had put them there.

_Tsuna learned soon after that exactly what it was the kids were learning in their school._

_Lambo was under the care of Reborn's friend, and he would come back sporting bruises, singes and burns. He never complained. He cuddled Tsuna in the evenings- staying around his home more and more- with Fuuta and I-pin, and was quiet until he left. He never told Tsuna about what he was learning, and Tsuna didn't pry._

_Not until he, Fuuta, and I-pin came home with tear laced eyes and blood on their clothes._

" _Nothing's wrong with Lambo." The cow-child explained adamantly. He was tense, tears spilling over his lids with no kind of willingness_

" _I'm fine, Tsuna-nii." Fuuta was cradling his arm. He too was on the verge of tears, but he was faring much better._

" _I'm okay, Tsuna-nii." I-pin took a step and cried out. Tsuna was on her in a minute and had her in his arms and it was all too much._

_All three children cried their eyes out; telling Tsuna with no kind of exaggeration how scared and hurt and tired they were._

" _But we can't stop, Tsuna-nii! We can't not learn!" they begged him, and Tsuna had no idea what to do._

_All the children were crying, bawling and shaking; tired, injured and wounded mentally and physically; but they were all so adamant about not quitting. About continuing the training. Not giving up._

_Lambo was being electrocuted. He was being trained to accept and dispel electricity from mains and lightning and any kind of outlet imaginable. He called it the 'Voltage room' and said it wasn't actually the electricity that hurt, it felt good, warm 'like being in your hug, Tsuna-nii' no for Lambo it was the combat training he did_ after _the shock therapy that really hurt him._

_Fuuta was being hypnotised most of the time, he was being quizzed and pushed to his mental limits. His inner ESP was being forced from the depths of his brain and he was made to exercise it. It was taxing, and the man who trained him was relentless 'he has such sad eyes, Tsuna-nii, as if he's seen things and lost things.' Was Fuuta's assessment. Then there was his training too, hand-to-hand and weapons combat._

_I-pin was having straight-out martial arts, and she was taking to it well; but the special skills were harsh and relentless. She trained more than adults did, trying to sculpt her young body into something strong and beautiful. Her diet was changed, her style, even the way she stood. 'But my master is so kind and patient, he isn't being mean or harsh' I-pin's assessment was both tiring and agonizing for Tsuna to hear; she was hurting at the end of the day._

_When the children weren't in their private lessons they were together doing weapons training, and outside of that were learning the histories of the mafia, and the Vongola._

_They were learning the bloodiest of truths and the harshest of secrets. They were made to take and understand Omerta, and were made to understand their role and their danger._

" _They told us you wouldn't be able to protect us one day!" Fuuta bawled with angry red eyes and shaking, scared frame._

" _They said if we didn't get strong you'd leave us!" I-pin elaborated._

" _They said if we didn't train enough, we'd end up killing you!" Lambo finished._

_Tsuna was aghast, he hated it all, he raged to Reborn, tears of regret in his eyes and voice when he learned about the lessons each child was learning._

" _How could you let them do this to them Reborn?! How could you watch them do that to them?!"_

_Reborn was silent for a moment before he answered with a harsh tone and a controlled voice. "You are the one who did this to them Tsuna. You are training them. At any time you could pull them out."  
"But I can't do that!" Tsuna demanded, with tears and true agony coating his entire body, it saturated the air, hanging like the stagnant smell of oil._

" _And why is that?" Reborn asked, curiosity bloomed along his string, not a thing appeared in his eyes or voice though. Tsuna was half tempted to say that Reborn wasn't expecting an improved student._

" _Because I need them to be able to protect themselves!" Tsuna screamed, he was running out of breath and energy. "I need them with me! I don't want to lose any of them; I'm not strong enough to protect them by myself."  
it was a long while before Reborn responded to that, because he had honestly not expected it from his student, he expected scared, screaming responses; not something that sent shivers of anticipation and awe through him like a shot. His student; well, he was making amazing progress._

" _They all have a child's outlook on all of this Tsuna. You need to help them or else they will become too used to the blood and the violence. You need to be their teacher."_

When the children got bored Tsuna herded them back home, he knew they were bored but hopefully some of the others would be willing to give them some time. He knew they would; all the residence loved the children really; even and especially Mukuro and Kyouya.

"Tsuna-nii! We're going out to play!" Fuuta called into the house. It was just before dinner, and Tsuna was happy to hear the children were contented with their day with him.

"Okay, be good, usual rules apply okay- if you go home call me!" Tsuna called back with a laugh.

"Of course, Tsuna-nii! We love you." Were the triplet calls back.

It had been a few hours since the children had gone to play, and to Tsuna's increasing worry the sky had begun to darken to the point that the children should be with him, or should have at least phoned to tell Tsuna they were at their own home.

His intuition was flaring and raging. It told him to stand, to run, and to find them. To protect them. He rubbed his temples vigorously. Trying with little success to dull the fire of knowledge and foretelling power enough for him to make sense of it.

"Dame-Tsuna," Reborn's voice was somewhat apprehensive. Or as apprehensive as it could get. Tsuna could read the worry and panic, even if the others would call him crazy. Then again, they would also call him insane if he told them it wasn't just his intuition, but also the strings that told him the tales in Reborn's tones.

True horror lit Takeshi's face as he ran into Tsuna's room and- carrying his sword- his posture almost begged Tsuna to be calm so that he himself could think clearly.

"Tsuna! The kids are in trouble!"


	2. Fight for a Fate unwanted

" _Speaking in another language and will be stated."_

_Flashback_

"Speaking normally."

* * *

The air was stale with fate and fear. Tsuna could practically taste it in the air; it was painful, because it weighed on the strings and made his chest constrict in a funny kind of way.

Tsuna knew something was going to happen, because as they approached the meeting place Reborn watching on with calm- clearly and deeply worried eyes- the strings kicked and whipped and begged for attention.

Something tugged at Tsuna's hand, and it hurt because it was telling him to be aware, but at the same time not judgemental; it was going to be difficult to be both, Tsuna knew his weakness was a prejudice when it came to protecting his friends.

"Stay focused, Dame-Tsuna, I've trained you better than that."

Reborn was right of course, he _had_ trained Tsuna to be more observant, to calm his emotions better than that; but Tsuna never ceased to amaze him, because no matter what, Tsuna's emotions always came through and fueled his drive and his resolve. In turn, Tsuna fueled Reborn's resolve right back.

True to form Tsuna was soon engulfed in flames a glimmering shade of orange, the purity within the raging warmth shot through Reborn, in fact, the warmth called out to his flames, kindred spirits and kindred strengths; because Tsuna was on the direct route to surpassing Reborn.

His hands glowed with warm, bright, comforting light, and Reborn noticed the difference in the flames, even if he didn't truly understand that difference. Of course, only Tsuna could _see_ the true difference. On his left hand the strings of Hibari, Mukuro, Gokudera and Takeshi acted as the medium for his flame; on his right hand, the strings of Ryohei, Lambo, and Chrome. Tsuna smirked internally; only he would _ever_ know the reasoning, but so far, not the effect of the difference in the strings.

The other members of the family were just as prepared, Gokudera was suited up in belts and chains, filled now with dynamite and ignition; Takeshi has foregone the baseball bat in favour of the family sword, and as he walked the blue flames he was taught into licked at the blade's keen edge; Ryohei was walking while tightening the bandages that wrapped his fists as he threw punches and warmed his muscles; Mukuro was spinning his trident around and around, mist seemed to spill from the trident's pointed tips as indigo spilt into the air and crept its way along the bodies of the gathered teens; even Chrome was ready for the battle, her fists wrapped around her blazing Trident, much the same as Mukuro's her flame, lighter and purer in the sense of blood-taint; Hibari was the one that needed to be watched, because as he stalked the ground, his coat and armband flashing dangerously, his tonfu sparked and kicked into life, igniting his thirst for confrontation and an end to the stresses plaguing Tsuna.

" _What astounding resolve."_ Reborn mumbled under his breath. His words were so fluent and light even Hayato missed them to the winds.

They stepped up to the cliff face, Lambo was shaking in his boots, but his ring was flickering wildly with the resolve and fear. He was clutching Fuuta, the boy stood stern, eyes a blaze with confidence, behind his back was his large tome and Tsuna could tell that he would drop it without a second glance if it meant keeping Lambo and I-pin safe. I-pin was standing tall and strong beside Lambo, she was in fighting pose, her robes flickering with the mild storm flames she harboured. It was amazing to see, because these children were only that, yet they were stronger than any man Tsuna had laid eyes on; they were protecting Haru, all three of them taking up a guard in front of the shocked, scared young girl who was so out of place in the middle of the confrontation.

Haru waited with confused, scared, worried expression. Her knees shook with a fear that Tsuna understood. She was not part of the mafia; she never would be if he had anything to do with it.

She looked up at him when she heard him arrive, and just when she was about to speak the words fell from her mouth at the brilliance the sight beheld.

Each boy- and Chrome- was ablaze of light and warmth and strength. It was as if someone bottled courage, protection, assurance and doused Tsuna in the concoction, because even with Tsuna a good ten meters away, walking slowly with that looping gait of someone confident and assured, Haru found her grip on the children loosening and her shoulders relaxing down comfortably. She found herself thinking to dinner, to tomorrow completely forgetting for a moment that she was being threatened by monsters.

"Dame-Tsuna, say hello to the Varia." Reborn was not smirking like he usually would, he was not laughing internally, or even hiding his emotions behind his fedora, and instead his eyes were trained on the men on the cliff-face above them. All six were standing as if lounging, but Tsuna could sense a danger upon them, and it made him bristle, because it was dangerous but had the affinity to be protective. Somehow, Tsuna would laugh later thinking about it, he felt burning behind his eyes because the men reminded him of Mukuro and Kyouya.

Tsuna's eyes next landed on Haru, the girl who was trying to protect the children but knew it was the children protecting her. He watched the flurry of emotion and worry wash in and out of her brown irises, but instead of trying to explain or reassure her he simply smiled warmly, gestured passed them all and spoke with a tone that he found worked wonders on his guardians during times of stress and unease.

"Go home Haru. It's all okay."

The girl was not so willing to leave. She knew Tsuna had it handled. But there was something about him, something that told her that he was worried, and that he would also get hurt. She trusted him; but didn't know why, and she wanted to be his friend; and also didn't know why.

All she knew was that she felt completely connected to Tsuna and his friends, even if a few of them scared her witless.

They had met in Kyoko's hospital room not long after Reborn had entered Tsuna's life. Tsuna had demanded to take Reborn to see the sick girl, and Ryohei, not sure where his 'little bother' was going with this did not refuse the visit. Tsuna was very quiet on their walk over, and neither Ryohei nor Reborn could put words into the air that coaxed Tsuna out of whatever vision he was drowned in.

Soon enough everything became clear, because Tsuna stepped into Kyoko's room and as usual walked over and greeted her, but this time he introduced Reborn.

" _Kyoko, this is Reborn; he's the tutor we've been telling you about, and he's the reason you're getting better."_

_When Reborn had arrived and explained fully the responsibilities he would be given as a result of the tutoring and his eventual assent to the throne Tsuna had stopped Reborn with a stern look and a deep question._

" _What do I get in return for these responsibilities?"_

_Reborn had been shocked, because he had never heard his student and little-boss speaks so selfishly. Especially since he had more than enough money to not need such selfish words. "Dame-Tsuna, watch your mouth with me; what exactly is it you want. Surely the money and fame you'll get once you take Nono's place is enough." Reborn pulled his fedora down, because he knew that he was in for quite a treat with his student's next answer._

" _I don't need or want money and fame Reborn, all I want is some specialist equipment and a promise from Nono and the medics of Vongola" Tsuna leant back, and Reborn was stunned under his fedora, but not because of the words; no, Reborn was surprised for two very different reasons._

_Firstly his thoughts shot straight for Tsuna's medical records, wondering with an edge of panic if they had been flawed like his intelligence and ability records had been. He wondered- no he outright panicked- wondering if Tsuna was sick, if his student was dying and he didn't know; he almost went insane for a moment thinking that his student was dying and he couldn't help._

_Secondly his mind flew to the guardians, wondering the same, with a side not wondering if he had missed a recent injury that would warrant more than Reborn himself or Tsuna could mend._

_It scared Reborn to think that these kids were doing this to him, making him scared and worried and completely obsessively protective of them; all because of the threat of an injury he could not heal by hand or by flame and bullet. It wasn't like him and it wasn't safe for his profession- Reborn hoped to the gods and deities he did not believe in that it was only Tsuna, with his concentrated hyper intuition, who could see through his mask and see his only weakness. He hoped that not only for himself, but for Tsuna and the others who were under his care._

" _Tsuna, why would you need medics' promises?"_

" _I want the promise that we will all be cared for by Vongola medics, with the best equipment should we ever be injured or sick."_

" _Where has this come from?"_

" _Chrome is very sick, and Ryohei's sister is in a similar situation; I just want the promise that it's not only the guardians and I that receive the best treatment available, but people we deem worthy do too."_

_Reborn had almost laughed, but instead a heavy burn set behind his eyes. "I'll see to it, Dame-Tsuna, that this is payment for your responsibility."_

That had been weeks ago, and Tsuna had been receiving news not only of Kyoko's progress, but Chrome's too; though it was still uncertain that she would be able to have children later in life.

Tsuna had been showing Reborn exactly what they were saving, showing him the love Ryohei held for Kyoko when they has all met Haru.

_Haru was coming home from school when she decided on a whim to stop by Kyoko's room to check on her. Over the few weeks all this new equipment had arrive and Kyoko was looking healthier already; at least to Haru she was. It was amazing, and Haru still hadn't been able to track Ryohei down to ask where he got the money for all the treatment. Of course, Haru didn't really care where it came from, she missed her best friend and all she wanted was for her to get better soon._

_Tsuna had been checking up on Vongola's promise, because it was written in a contract that he, Hayato, and Kyouya had gone through with a find toothcomb to ensure that they and their precious people were covered for every kind of injury, disease or ailment they'd ever receive now or in the future. Hayato was stunned into quiet contemplation when Tsuna sat them all down and explained the contract, and the reasons they were getting less –but still way more than they'd ever need- money from Vongola in exchange for paperwork being done. Hayato still didn't understand the idea of people caring about him and loving him. Kyouya had been pleasantly pleased by Vongola's legal system and the apparent attention given to contracts and laws within the famiglia. Tsuna thought it was then that Kyouya really decided that Vongola was different and that his particular_ skills _would show as useful._

_When all three boys were suitably pleased with the contract the three had signed off, Tsuna because he was the boss, Hayato because he was his right-hand, and Kyouya because he was their disciplinary and in charge of the legal and defensive side of their life._

_It was the routine checkup that led to the sudden, awkward meeting of Haru, Reborn and Tsuna in Kyoko's little hospital room- recently made private by Tsuna- and led to a hysterical girl, a bemused Hitman, and a very, very confused tuna fish._

" _Who are all of you?" Haru demanded when she saw the two strangers looking concernedly over Kyoko. She didn't like them, they were new, they were serious, but their eyes made Haru want to cry, they were so full of love and compassion and honest to goodness sorrow at Kyoko's condition and hope for her recovery._

" _We're friends." Tsuna had explained, though he was surprised he also wasn't. In fact he was pleased that Kyoko had such a loyal, wonderful friend._

_That didn't mean that he wanted this girl to know exactly who he was, he wasn't one for flattery. Reborn smirked, a proud smirk. His student was modest and humble, and one day that charm of his could save them all._

" _He's family Haru. This is Sawada Tsunayoshi, you can thank him for helping Kyoko and I out."_

From then they had kind of hit it off. Haru often joined them for dinner; sometimes she would stay in the spare room, or in the storage room that had been half-converted into a guest room. She was annoying, and always got on Kyouya and Mukuro's nerves, but she helped them keep the house clean and was a comfort to Chrome, who was the only female in their home.

As Haru walked away she headed not for home, but towards the hospital. She felt that she needed the warm presence of her long-term ill friend. Because she ever so missed the warm hugs and beautiful smile. She hoped with all her heart that whatever Tsuna was doing was saving the girl.

Tsuna watched the girl leave, albeit reluctantly, then he turned back to the men who smelt like death and felt like lost innocence.

When Haru was gone, and Reborn nodded with assurance that she would be okay and not hear anything that was to transpire Tsuna stood forward-everyone falling into place behind him with the children protected in the centre of their loosely-tight circle- Tsuna spoke with the assurance that ran through the crowd like an esteemed and charismatic leader addressing his fellow.

"I do not appreciate you attacking my siblings." His voice was loud and assured, and it made all the guardians smirk, because if it came down to a word battle they needed no reassurance that Tsuna would win.

"Fucking brat."

A flash ran through the air and Tsuna- had he not been in HDW mode- would have collapsed from the pressure and bawled at the emotions that flash fired through the strings. His eyes traveled along two distinct, twisting, writhing sets of strings as they fought for dominance in his sight.

The duller orange string that glowed with a furious red and the brilliant, soul warming string that originated from the center of the string, as well as Tsuna's strings were twisted around each other, and the three strings on each respective guardian's ring did the same. The braid of colours were gathering from each of the half rings he and his guardians wore before spanning the cliff towards indistinct guardians standing next to the Varia leader. Tsuna's eyes widened. It was a beautiful sight and he could not wait to see exactly who owned what string and how exactly that would translate in the future.

Xanxus stood forward and Tsuna was blown away by the fiery orange that flashed and waved in his face. It begged for attention, and Tsuna's first instinct was to give it to him, because the sorrow and regret and complete and utter disbelief in his eyes made Tsuna's heart and conscious burn with regret.

This man had a great injustice done to him for the sake of 'protection'.

"Trash, your pieces of trash for a guardian is a disgrace to Vongola."

Tsuna bristled, but he felt Takeshi's hand grip his arm and felt the cool rush over the blue strings that seemed to say 'stay your blade Tsuna, there's more than meets the eyes'.

Of course Takeshi was right. Tsuna felt the contradicting words and emotions settle in the air like stagnant filth, it made him want to wash his face and brush his teeth; it clung like some kind of desperate fool. It made him hurt.

Chrome and Mukuro seemed to agree because despite their lithe, lazy way of standing they were fidgeting, seeing- or feeling- the way the strings waved unsettlingly made them feel a little sick. Kyouya, behind the lust he felt for blood at fighting strong opponents, also felt the way the strings and words contradicted each other, and he knew that his baby-omnivorous-boss would need some aspirin later in the night; a small part of him made a mental note to ensure he got that when they arrived home.

"Who I choose as my guardians are of no consequence to you, Xanxus, just as who you pick as your guardians is no business of mine." Tsuna's words were taunting, but he was trying to decipher the strange emotion within the other boss' eyes.

"Fucking trash! You _dare_ judge me when you are a child compared to _me_." something amazing happened then, the strings tying Xanxus together lifted and wrapped around his hands, they lit with a red-orange flame that raged and furied. He took a step forward, intent on putting Tsuna in his 'place' or his grave **.** It didn't matter to Xanxus, but he was stopped short and a scowl replaced fury and flickering scars. Of course something stopped the raging man, two women appeared suddenly.

Tsuna took an instinctive step forward with a wide stance that startled even Reborn, because Tsuna had reacted even before he could, and what was even more astounding was the gravity that took hold of the other guardians, as for reasons Reborn could see even they didn't know they all moved to mirror Tsuna's movements. It was like watching metal shavings attracted to a magnet; Reborn would have used the cliché term of 'planets' but the movement was more solidified than that, much stronger and unbreakable and unchanging.

The women regarded the young heir with eyes that sparkled with a range of emotions, the most prominent a kind of sinister planning Tsuna had never encountered before. It made him edgy, and when the two matching, pink-haired ladies spoke with that educated, high-and-mighty condescending tone Tsuna bristled but listened none the less, and when they brought out that burning letter of confirmation, with the grinning bastard standing behind them Tsuna could take no more. That letter was so sad and painful, guilt, grievance, physical pain, it cried out as fake even if that flame sparked a warm familiarity in Tsuna.

"What makes you think I will agree to your terms, Cerevello?" he asked, and Reborn was never so proud of his student. One who would bow to no one, who would command and protect.

"Because, young heir to the Vongola throne, if you do not win this battle your title and rights as heir will be revoked, your guardians disbanded and your life a possible forfeit."

"Xanxus-sama will take the position of Decimo and you will have no say in his actions."

Tsuna and the guardians heard the threat behind those words, even if Ryohei and Lambo did not, Hayato bristled and took a move to step forward but Tsuna was there to protect him from himself. He lifted his smoldering hand and braced his guardians with warmth; he knew this was not the time for fists and courage- no a different virtue was in need, for now they needed patience and fortitude.

Xanxus was no fool; this was going to be a mind game as well as a battle of body.

"I will bend to your games, Cerevello, what are the terms?"

The women for a moment looked relieved, and Tsuna knew this only because of the wash of relief flooding the eerie pink strings that fluttered in the air but connected to no one in the immediate vicinity.

"Thank you, Tsunayoshi-sama."

"The fights will begin in two weeks. Both parties need to meet at the school at precisely midnight or else be disqualified."

The Cerevello women stalked off back into the woods, beckoning Xanxus as they went, Tsuna had the immediate image of babysitters, because Xanxus may be a man – more of one than Tsuna- but he was such an inner child. Tsuna watched, a burn resting in his palms and heart when Xanxus turned to him with solid, writhing eyes.

"Be ready, you fucking brat, because the Varia will take their rightful place." The leader turned on the heel of his boot, his jacket flying in a proud, flourishing arc around his body as his guns lowered and clicked back into their home on his hips.

The Varia stalked off, and it left a weak, sour taste in Tsuna's mouth. It seemed all too, brief. Not that he was truly complaining, but there was something about the whole thing that seemed slightly off.

As his own family stalked off home for a warm mean and showers, all jovial at the thought of having 'won' a confrontation with the infamous Varia, Tsuna was left to ponder the longing, the pain, and the loneliness burning in the crimson eyes of the Varia's esteemed leader; as it was a burning loneliness he so very much recognised.


	3. Feelings and Pink Smoke

" _Speaking in another language and will be stated."_

_Flashback_

"Speaking normally."

* * *

Obviously, the euphoria of winning against the legendary Varia wore off quickly, and Tsuna was regretful to find that it wore off too quickly for his tastes. When euphoria fades it leaves a unpleasant cud of remembrance, remembering the high, and remembering that they are no longer in a situation as wonderful.

It left everyone somewhat bitter.

Hayato was quietly contemplative, it was different to see this side of Hayato outside the study, but Tsuna's wasn't sure whether it was a 'good different' or a 'bad different' yet. He stepped up to his friend and tugged on the reddened string as he grew closer. He was pleased to see Hayato relax and turn to him with a small smile on his face, if Tsuna was more confident in himself he'd realise it was the familiar warmth of his presence that let Hayato calm so easily and not the manipulation of the strings.

"What do you think Hayato?"

"It was too easy, Juudaime." Red flashed in his vision when Hayato spoke, and it was soothing and brilliant. Fate was planning something huge, something bigger than Tsuna yet understood. Hayato had an inclination to what Fate was playing, even if he didn't know it was _Fate_ who was playing it.

Tsuna was inclined to agree, his nod seemed to reassure and worry Hayato, because the silvernette knew the mafia, he was the most involved and one with the most understanding- except maybe Mukuro and Chrome- the Varia were not cowards, they should not have run from that fight.

Though, neither Tsuna nor Hayato could explain why exactly the Varia would _run_ , so not wanting his right-hand to feel dejected at his inability to rationalise his feeling, Tsuna patted Hayato on the shoulder giving it a reassuring squeeze before smiling. "We'll figure this out, Hayato; we're not alone in this."

Hayato smiled softly, it would look painful and unconvinced to others, but not to Tsuna. With that he walked off to ensure that none of this other guardians would feel too bitter, he wanted to know exactly who was on the ball; who noticed that this battle wasn't what it appeared to be.

Takeshi, true to form, was grinning wickedly. He was lazily walking beside Ryohei, but there was an air of disappointment surrounding the swordsman. His sword was slung over his shoulder in that comfortable place one found a center of gravity. His hand was still white-knuckled and Tsuna could understand why. Takeshi had never grown up with siblings, so when he is suddenly thrust into a place where children were regarded highly- as to be protected- he was unsure of how to act. He was the first to find out that the children were in trouble; Tsuna suspected that he didn't really know what to feel. Did he feel responsible? Or confused? Maybe he just felt lost. All Tsuna knew was that Takeshi looked like he was ready to fight off an army right now, even when the threat was not to be seen. Considering how recently Takeshi had started fighting, it wasn't surprising that he couldn't relax with that battle adrenalin still coursing through his body highway.

Tsuna sent as much warmth, comfort and understanding down the quivering blue as he possibly could. He knew that Takeshi, of all his guardians, would not appreciate physical comfort right now. He was both unused to it and felt himself the main line of attack- second to Hayato of course- and Tsuna knew if he showed any kind of affection towards Takeshi it would make the teen second guess his own ability.

Lambo, Fuuta and I-pin, were walking in the center of the group of people, their strings wove around them in a kind of barrier, and from each and every other person were equally strong, tangled strings acting as a second barrier. Reborn was to their back, Tsuna currently to their front, and all around them were the brothers and sister they had grown to trust and depend on and love. It was relieving for Tsuna that all three children had found a place in this new family, and even if it hurt him to know they were fighting just as strictly as the older teen, Tsuna knew it meant he would not have to worry- though his worry was only minutely less about the children during a battle.

Each of the children had a stern look on their faces; Fuuta had the sternest face, his knuckles white around the large tome. Both Tsuna's orange and his own red knotted tightly around the tome Fuuta was told by his tutor _never_ to let go of. He had a contemplative look on his face, so much so that his eyebrows folded in a tough way. Tsuna frowned and stroked the light brown hair in a comforting way; intrinsically love and warmth flowed down their connected strings.

Tsuna had gotten good at controlling the emotions each of his friends needed into whichever strings needed them, he was even better at _hiding_ his emotions from the people who were physically connected to him.

"Fuuta, what's wrong?" his voice was cool; it had that worried tone, but was comforting none the less.

"Tsuna-nii, it doesn't make sense?"

"What doesn't?"  
"My rankings are never wrong... one of them _was_." He began; there was an edge of panic, because for the young child this was all he could do to help his brother. He could protect himself; he could be useful to Tsuna and the Vongola with his rankings. If they were wrong... well he wouldn't have anything. "The Varia are the _strongest_ in Vongola's current ranks, they are the most ruthless and the ones that love bloodshed the most... the likely hood of them leaving this confrontation without fighting one-in-one-hundred-million. It shouldn't have happened Tsuna-nii!"

Tsuna hid his shock and concern well, his string only quivering for a second, he knew of Fuuta's complex, how Fuuta thrived to be useful to Tsuna. But Tsuna was never going to use Fuuta like that. He –and the other children- would _always_ have a place within Tsuna's famiglia, useful or not. He would not abandon them because they were 'useless' he was not like the other bosses, he was _not_ like his father, or to an extent, his mother.

Stroking Fuuta's hair again and leaning to kiss the child's forehead as they strode back to their home, he smiled comfortingly. He hoped that it would relieve the child somewhat. "Did you take the rankings when it rained?"

A pause stilled the air; it was obvious- to Tsuna if not Fuuta- from the tightness and stillness of the strings that the others were listening too. "I don't think so Tsuna-nii. I try my best never to take a ranking during the rain."

"Don't worry then. You brothers, sister and I will figure it out."

"Thanks, Tsuna-nii." Fuuta hugged Tsuna's waist awkwardly, the large red tome digging a little into Tsuna's spine as the arms tightened, but he hugged back non-the-less.

Lambo was shaking when Tsuna lent down and picked him up off the floor. Warm breathe and something damp tingled across Tsuna's neck when Lambo buried his face into Tsuna's hair. He inhaled the spicy, warm scent of incense, vanilla, and a little cigarette smoke that cling to all the residence of the teenager's home. Since Reborn and Hayato smoked in their rooms and outside the house, the home and residence carried that deadly scent that had faded into something safe. It was comforting, the smell, even if it had a kind of foreboding. But to Lambo, and the other children, it was a scent of family, familiar, and safe.

"I was so scared, Tsuna-nii." He sobbed quietly into Tsuna's neck.

Tsuna froze, his steps becoming ridged and his back tensing so much so that all the strings tensed and even Mukuro and Kyouya hissed lightly under their breaths. Tsuna tried to loosen the tension in his strings; he was so stricken by the words Lambo sobbed that even Ryohei, the guardian most unaware of the strings presence looked over at him with worried, stony eyes.

It was hard though, to loosen that terror building and coiling in his stomach. There was nothing that plagued Tsuna more than knowing his brother- his literal brother- was scared and that it was his fault. He was less guilty about making Takeshi quit baseball, making Ryohei fight behind his sister's back, even about dragging Mukuro and Chrome back into the place that had destroyed them in the first place. The burn settling into his eyes was difficult to overcome.

"I'm sorry, Lambo. But you were so brave, and I'm so very proud of you." His voice was obviously raw with emotion, but Lambo didn't even need the tone to know that. He had always been aware- as Fuuta and I-pin had been- of the waves of emotion Tsuna could waft over them, he and his siblings had loved with the warmth and the _connection_ with Tsuna all their lives. They knew of that _something_ that made Tsuna easy to read, and made them warm and safe. To know that Tsuna was so distraught made Lambo sob more. "But know, Lambo, that you _don't_ have to fight. I will _never_ leave you alone. If you don't want o fight, or learn to fight, you don't have to."

Lambo felt Tsuna pull him away and kiss his forehead, a wash of warmth, pain, and something that told Lambo that Tsuna was at a loss for words, that he felt completely useless, before Tsuna cuddled him back unto his chest.

"But know, Lambo, that I'm proud of you no matter what."

Lambo was still for a moment; just breathing that smell that was entirely Tsuna and safety. He squeezed for a moment before lifting his puffy, red eyes to Tsuna. He kissed his brother's cheek before smiling sappily. "I love you Tsuna-nii."

Hayato came up to Tsuna with a small smile, he could keep his 'rivalry' with Lambo under control when the need really arose, so he scooped the child out of his boss' arms and cuddled him instead. Tsuna had others to see, and Lambo still needed some physical reassurance that Tsuna had discovered, Hayato gave perfectly.

I-pin looked up at Tsuna as he approached with an air of guilt and confusion. Even before Tsuna could stoop down she was reaching up to weave her arms around Tsuna's neck. He lifted her to the opposite side he had Lambo only seconds ago. She snuggled into him but instead of needing the comfort of smell, just being in his arms was enough and I-pin watched where they were going as Tsuna settled into the center of the group.

"You were very brave, I-pin." He began softly.

"But I-pin... I didn't do anything." She began. She had a habit of speaking in third person when she was confused or nervous.

"You don't have to fight to be brave I-pin. You knew Haru couldn't fight and you tried to protect her. You were brave, but you shouldn't put yourself in harm's way."

Another pause permeated the air. I-pin's expression still confused. "I wouldn't have been able to beat them." She confessed. Tsuna was silent, simply squeezing her to show he was still listening. "I would have been beat, Tsuna-nii."

Tsuna paused for another moment, the burn setting behind his eyes again when his mind dredged up images of I-pin (the other children and his guardians too only a moment later) on the ground bleeding and crying because they weren't strong enough; because he wasn't strong enough to save them. He squeezed I-pin tightly and buried his face into her long, sleek hair.

"I-pin, if something like that happens again, if you know you will be beaten or that you will be too hurt by an enemy, please promises me you'll run. Even if you abandon me, or have to let one of us fight alone. I want you to make sure that you, Lambo, and Fuuta are safe. If you're ever with Haru when it happens, just make sure you're all safe first, Haru included."

I-pin shot up to look into his eyes when he felt a wave of helplessness originate from him. She was shocked, and all the teaching of her sensei barraged her mind. "Tsuna-nii! I cannot abandon you, it's dishonourable. I can fight!"

Tsuna looked on her with understanding and pain. How to explain it to her? "I-pin. You, Lambo, Fuuta, even Haru, to me you are more important than honour. If I lost you where would I be? I would prefer to be labelled a coward and weak with all of you safe, than I would to be strong and mighty having lost even one of you."

I-pin knew immediately what Tsuna meant. That it wasn't just her and her two brothers, but her siblings Hayato, Takeshi, Mukuro, Chrome, Ryohei, Kyouya, and even Reborn. None of them were worth something a simple title. All the people gathered around Tsuna who had listened to the exchange felt the same; they felt it in the words and in the sudden crashing, suffocating wave of warm protection and strength. She smiled and kissed his cheek. Reborn came along form the back and took I-pin in his arms, he had the same aura as her sensei and she soon quietened in his arms.

Ryohei was both unaware of everything and also the one with the strongest understanding. He knew nothing of the strings, and had little awareness. But of fighting, and of Tsuna's position in the mafia, he had a strong understanding.

It was the mafia that split up his family, and was the mafia who had saved him. He understood Tsuna's part in it and found that he could not despise it. Tsuna was going to change the mafia. Ryohei knew this, because already he had changed it, he had helped a fellow famiglia member's sibling, something any other boss would not do, he cried when his siblings were hurt, and he burned with resolve when he felt a threat. Already he was mafia, and at the same time, was not.

Ryohei understood his part in this. He was going to be a shield and a healer to the group. He understood fighting, and he understood healing. When the Varia had appeared he saw their potential he tried to strategise their weaknesses, and as far as he could tell, as far as his gut was telling him, they had none.

Ryohei also understood what being a brother meant. He knew that his 'little brother' was the same as he was. Protective, strong, but also weak. Tsuna had found Ryohei's weakness and was fixing it. Now, it was his turn to protect Tsuna's blind side. To make sure he was not vulnerable.

Punching his fists in the air, with a smile and hoping he shone as brightly as the orange flames that Tsuna had been alight with only minutes ago, Ryohei shouted and hoped he brought his little brother out of the slump he had fallen into. "SAWADA! We will win next time TO THE EXTREME."

When Tsuna smiled and laughed at his antics, with a squeeze of his large shoulder Ryohei knew he did well.

Tsuna always found Ryohei comforting, even if the others found him annoying and overenthusiastic. Ryohei wasn't stupid, even if he wasn't smart. He had instinct that rivaled even Tsuna's own, and a 'strength' that none of the other guardians could even touch. When that yellow string flashed with ambiance and warmth Tsuna could not help but smile widely and clap his 'big brother' on the shoulder, he hoped it was enough to show his appreciation.

As he approached Mukuro a rush of warmth and power overwhelmed his senses and he soon found his two mist guardians flanking his sides. Chrome grabbed his hand and linked their fingers, and Mukuro allowed the string to do the same to his own hand. There was something strange but comforting that allowed them to be so close. Tsuna knew that if any of his other friends _needed_ that closeness it would be just as easily, but outside the 'twins' it was only Lambo who needed close assurance. The others needed other things.

"Am I correct in assuming, Tsunayoshi, that you noticed the boy's strange strings?"

Tsuna found it satisfying that he was not at all surprised by Mukuro's assessment. The man had so many tricks up his sleeves that Tsuna wondered if perhaps his sleeves were black holes.

"Yeah, the Varia's strings aren't like ours. They are different to the past strings that link to our rings." Unconsciously Tsuna lifted his right hand –the one Chrome was clinging to- to show the collage of strings, knots and shades.

Of course Tsuna was right. The strings were a different shade, consistency, and strength. They were clinging to the Vongola rings, and not ingrained in them. Tsuna's string, and the other guardians' strings were all solidly tied to the rings they wore, and it was enough to tell Tsuna that they were the true heirs. But that left questions...

"What fate do these boys have with us, Tsuna?"

Tsuna looked at Chrome with a concerned, serious expression. He gave their connected hands a squeeze before smiling. "They are fated to be with us, Chrome, we just need to figure out how it is they fit into our famiglia."

Mukuro purred for a minute, intrigued and worried- though really only Chrome could see the worry- for Tsuna. The boy was strong, but ever so vulnerable. It hadn't changed; nothing had changed over their time together. So far Mukuro had seen no evidence that the children gathered to Tsuna's side were worthy of the boy's time or effort. He was still ready to kill them all if they made Tsuna vulnerable. He told himself over and over that it was all for Tsuna.

Chrome knew her partner was confused, worried, and changing. It was a good change; it made him happier, warmer, and more human. They had lost their innocence and purity in the dingy labs of their horrendous mafia famiglia. But slowly, they were regaining that purity, because Tsuna was bleaching them, forgiving them, and protecting them. Chrome sent waves of appreciation and love down the strings connecting her to both Mukuro and Tsuna, and when both of them looked at here with varying degrees of comfort and thanks she knew that she was doing the right thing and that she was going to fight to protect both of the men who she owed her life to.

Tsuna smiled once more and squeezed Mukuro and Chrome's hand before lagging behind to stand with Kyouya. The aloof man had a grim expression hanging over him. He lusted after fights, and he disapproved greatly of cowards. Kyouya was an honourable man; he didn't fight children, did not wound the elderly, and fought tooth-and-nail for those he deemed worthy or weak. Others didn't see it, but Tsuna did, and that made Kyouya more intrigued, and surer the man was worthy of his praise and protection.

As Tsuna approached, Kyouya's eyes flickered to his chest, seeing the intertwined strings that sat tightly against Tsuna's chest. He marveled at the feeling silently, as he always did. He was amazed that he could feel the pull, he could not see it, but the young pineapple had explained to him a few times what it was he was feeling. To think that something existed like that amazed him. But it only meant that the herbivore in front of him- who could _see_ these 'strings'- was more amazing than _anyone_ gave him credit for.

"What do you think Kyouya?" there were many questions behind that one. What did he think about the Varia, the strings, the fight, the others? There were many questions, many answers, and many opinions.

"Those herbivores are staying their fangs. They are up to something." He hissed. "They showed us no cards today, herbivore. We need to be ready when they bear their fangs at us. We cannot let them catch us unaware."

Tsuna nodded, a frown marred his face, because it seemed that Kyouya was right, as usual. The man had the perfect instinct for fighting, if he thought that the Varia were up to something, the likely hood of that was they were.

"Then prepare we will." Tsuna mumbled with a stern tone. He didn't comment on the warmth that brushed against his hand. Kyouya was _not_ one for open comfort. But he knew when others needed it. A brush of hands here, bumping shoulder there. He would give into Tsuna, anything he needed, because the omnivore was interesting and so very difficult to ignore or let be/remain hurt.

Reborn watched on with floored interest. It was amazing. It was unbelievable, even to him who had seen it all. Tsuna had collected innocent, violent, strong people to his side effortlessly, and within months had them trained and aware of everything around them. Reborn could see that each of them was connected to Tsuna in every way possible without physical ties. It was amazing; they were aware and accepting of the mafia, of the fights ahead, and most of all, of Tsuna. It was remarkable, and it made him smile under the brim of his fedora.

* * *

They arrived home quickly all of them calm, but also depressed and scared in their own way. Without any prompting, moving as one entity they went to their rooms and changed into their work-out garbs. They donned sweat-pants or shorts, and loose, cotton t-shirts. Some donned armour, some braces. Each one tied their hair back where it was due, and slapped on sunscreen where it was needed. Together, as one movement they entered their backyard and started training on the various equipment or into the regular routines that had been started only a week into their lives within the ex-university dorms.

Tsuna watched everyone as they trained, it was obvious to him that they all were pushing themselves, and most of them did so without Reborn's prompting; in fact, Tsuna could see Reborn standing in a corner- where he had been since earlier that afternoon- with an expression he could obviously see as impressed incredulity. He was completely shocked that his 'students' would ever take to training and their roles of guardians so seriously. He was obviously proud though, because that smirk and the glimmer in his chameleon string warmed Tsuna. He appreciated that he wouldn't have to force these children, his children, into something he wished they were not a part of.

For all Reborn was strong and stern, he was equally sensitive, Tsuna had noticed. He didn't show it often, but the subtle things he did, correcting Hayato's aim when it was already near-perfect; nudging Takeshi into a form more comfortable even if he was already performing the fifth stance perfectly; giving Lambo an encouraging pat on the head when he cried out in frustration. Reborn didn't _need_ to do any of it, but it obviously comforted him to encourage each of them in a more close way and not with bullets and harsh truths.

Speaking of Lambo, Tsuna's eyes narrowed on the 'cow-child' as he was doing shadow-boxing with Ryohei. It seems, over the past few months that Lambo had gravitated to Ryohei, of course Tsuna knew this was because his assessment of Ryohei was correct; he was born to be a brother.

Suddenly Lambo slips up and makes quite a blaring, obvious mistake. Tsuna sighed and walked forward as he started crying with frustration. Tsuna had watched Ryohei trying to teach Lambo the move for the past two hours, and each time the child missed a vital swinging motion of his legs that would alter his momentum and shift his balance. Despite the mammoth efforts of Ryohei trying to calm and teach the green-eyes 'Bovino' Tsuna knew that Lambo needed his 'real' brother to comfort him now.  
"There there Lambo, it's alright not to get it right the first time." Though, despite his encouragement, Tsuna was worried. Lambo _was_ the weakest and youngest of his battling guardians, he was their weak link, and the one who would be exploited as such a weakness. If Lambo couldn't defend himself Tsuna knew someone would die protecting him. While that would hurt, it would hurt Lambo the most.

For some reason this time Tsuna's comforts didn't work. The child bawled with frustration, and to Tsuna's horror he started to dig through that thick mop of hair he was so proud of. Tsuna's eyes dilated with fear as a freaking _bazooka_ appeared in the child's hand. Had everything been less adrenalin fueled, Tsuna would have massacred Reborn for _ever_ _allowing_ Lambo to even _look_ at such a murderous weapon. In fact, the other guardians were alerted to a problem when Tsuna's killing intent swept across the strings splayed around their back yard.

Then, to his increasing horror Lambo pointed the bazooka at _himself_! Unable to comprehend what was happening, Tsuna was only just dragged out of the firing line by a completely terrified Mukuro before a giant cloud of pink smoke enveloped them all. Everything happened incredibly fast after that, all the guardians and even Reborn were standing, weapons drawn and flames ignited as a stranger stood in place of Lambo.

"Yare yare, it seems I've put myself into quite a predicament."

The voice was deep, that of an older teen, but somehow, within the voice was familiarity. It spiked Tsuna to the core. He shoved the thought down, one of _his_ people had disappeared in a blast of weaponry smoke, he had no time to sit idle and ponder familiar tones when something _he_ though precious was missing.

"Who are you?!" Tsuna's voice was demanding, but it was that soothing baritone of calm that everyone could agree put them in the mindset to protect and fight.

Smoke cleared to reveal a tall, lanky man with tousled black hair that was a little larger than necessary. He had deep, shining green eyes, and a lazy form that sat in a signature sway of Reborn; one that was ready to fight as much as it was to lie down and sleep. Again there was that spike of familiarity and Tsuna was almost willing to put his flaming fists down; but it was impossible for Tsuna to know the man, the only ones Tsuna knew around that age were Ryohei, Mukuro and Kyouya.

"Tsuna-nii, I know I was a little brat during this time of my life, but the fact that you don't recognise me hurts."

There was that word 'brat' and the way the man inflected on the present being his past hinted in Tsuna's mind. It was something brutally familiar and important, but right now he was still raged with the disappearance of his guardian and brother.

Mukuro, Chrome and Kyouya shifted uncomfortably behind Tsuna, and he felt the unease and slight thoughts beating behind their strings. They were close to an idea; as close as Tsuna himself was.

Then it hit him. Like a tonne of bricks that were dropped from a skyscraper Tsuna was almost floored.

"Lambo?" Tsuna stepped forward; he unconsciously grabbed the green- and-fused-red string and pumped his love and confusion into the string. Lambo smiled knowingly and Tsuna noticed the boy's hand twist and intertwine with the braided rope. As if he knew.

"Hey Tsuna-nii. I was wondering when the first time meeting the younger you would be."

That's when Reborn stepped in, finally caught up and knowing where they were.

"Dame-Tsuna, say hello to TYL!Lambo. The bazooka he just fired has sent the Lambo of our time, ten-years into the future. This is eighteen year old Lambo. Don't worry though; he'll be back in roughly five minutes. The Bovino haven't found out how to extend the effects yet."

Tsuna just stared at Lambo; everyone else sighed and surrounded the boy. They asked him questions or tormented him. It seemed, even in ten years, Lambo and Hayato had that sibling-rivalry going, and Lambo still cried when he couldn't win. Ryohei was still as versed at being a brother as before, and Lambo whispered something into his ear that left Ryohei on the verge of tears. The others either kept their distance or chatted amiably, trying to pry as much as possible out of Lambo about the future as they could, but the once-child was much too tight-lipped for that.

"Come on now brats, it's time to make dinner and clean up, you all smell like you haven't bathed in weeks. Let Tsuna talk with the cow for a while now." Reborn escorted the others into the house with a quick smile sent to Tsuna before the back door was shut tight.

Everyone was soothed by the reassurance of Reborn and decided to either go make dinner- Chrome and Hayato that night- or go for a little run more before dinner- Ryohei and Takeshi- while Tsuna remained behind to speak with the teen-cow-child before the five minutes elapsed and left a child that would most likely- no, definitely- be covered in candy.

"But Lambo, are you _really_ ok with this? Are you safe?" Tsuna's tone was hushed and his inflection desperate. Of all the guardians he regretted and worried about Lambo the most. He was a child, he was Tsuna's little brother.

"You have no need to worry about me Tsuna-nii. You all protect me and raise me better than Iemitsu ever could." Lambo looked like he wanted to say something else. "Things are going to get really hard Tsuna-nii, I want to tell you more, but I can't." Lambo leant forward and embraced his brother in a tight, warm, wonderful embrace. His head sat in the crook of Tsuna's neck and shoulder, and his arms wrapped comfortably around his shoulders; Tsuna's arms automatically embraced Lambo's back, and even if this teen-child was taller than Tsuna it felt, well, wonderful. "Just remember, Tsuna-nii, I _love_ you more than anyone."

With a puff and the sudden expansion of impossibly pink smoke, Tsuna was left with an armful of Lambo as the child looked up with a huge smile, one that lit the day and flashed with warmth. "I love you Tsuna-nii! You gave Lambo-sama candy!"


	4. Interception

He had a mission, one that was not unusual, but was this time of the utmost importance.

Xanxus had always had a good head on his shoulders, ever since Squalo had met him when they were but nine. But since his incident Xanxus had matured and changed so drastically that Squalo- had he not known the man so well- would call him a different man.

But not even the cradle incident could change that core, burning strength in his eyes. No amount of rest or sedation, or even chilling change would ever change the core strength and ability that Xanxus was. Even if it seemed to somewhat calm his categorical rage.

* * *

_The' cradle' incident. It was such a degrading title, though there really was no other title suitable for that detestable span of years where the Varia was under chains and their boss comatose by the same fucker of a man who was his father. Squalo still could not look at Nono straight in the eye, if he did his hatred would have roasted the man's gentle heart._

_So much hatred and betrayal ran deep in the Varia during the time their boss was in that rainbow ice. Though, Squalo supposed that it needed to happen. The boss was far too emotional and far too unstable to be left to walk around the mansion. Squalo respected Xanxus, but even a Coup-d'état was taking it a little too far for something like the reason he had chosen. The outrageous attempt to overthrow the Vongola was brought about because Xanxus was too emotionally involved, Squalo would have only tried Xanxus' plan had frontal confrontation and calm talks had failed._

_Squalo wanted Xanxus to be King, but there are many kingdoms to rule, Xanxus didn't need the particular crown he strove for._

_During the nine years- between the time Squalo was nineteen and twenty-five- he ran the Varia and kept it in tact. He was sure his boss would be back and he would not let everything Xanxus has fought for become the trashy story the Vongola told to the young to show what happened to ignorant children that craved too much._

_That span of time was long and arduous. The Varia were strong, but without their precious boss- because damn right he was precious to them; violent, dangerous, brash and suicidal at times yes, but damn fucking precious- they were less men and more boys. That didn't mean they didn't work their fucking asses off to get ready for the day the commander prepared them for. It just meant that they were not the same._

_Then he woke up. Their fucking boss_ finally _woke up. It was a private affair when he arrived home. The subordinates were quiet and respectful. Their boss hadn't seen nor heard anything for many, many years. His time and care was distributed between his guardians, and Lussuria was the main arsenal in that care. The other subordinates stayed long away from their boss' room, knowing the man needed time, looking forward to the time when Xanxus took back Varia's throne- even if he didn't want it as his throne._

_Squalo won't lie. When he saw Xanxus move his hands, just a twitch really, he almost cried. He would also have observed that every other member also had that tear-sheen in their eyes. Fucking violent yes, but fucking precious even more so. They had each been saved in some way by their boss, and the betrayal and failed Coup cut each of them deeply. To see their boss moving again was something none of them would deny was indescribably wonderful; even though some of the members- Mammon, Belphegor, and even Squalo himself- would say they were happy because they would get paid, they could fight properly again and not because they were genuinely worried during his coma._

_When their boss was coherent again he opened his eyes to the ceiling, the crimson gaze slithered across each of them, and then his eyes connected with Squalo. The eyes lingered, drifted over his body once again before connecting with the eyes of each man in the room again._

_This was a changed man._

_Xanxus' stare was intelligent, and wise. There was no rage and no malice. There was a deep understanding and acceptance. It was terrifying and thrilling._

_This man would not lose so vainly again._

* * *

That was the past; the changes- good or bad- in his boss were there and needed to be addressed. But Squalo had a duty to fulfil. He needed to scout out Decimo and see whether they were a threat or not. He needed to be assured that the Varia would succeed, that Xanxus' wishes were fulfilled. It was all Squalo owed the man after everything that had happened after all.

As he was walking around the small Japanese town Squalo took in the sights. He was dressed down, blending with the local crowd. If anyone were to look at him they would be wary, but would assume he was foreign or a teenager who enjoyed experimenting with hair colouring.

So, considering that Squalo hadn't officially started his mission yet he was surprised to find the Decimo in a small –Italian- cafe with two other boys and a young girl. So as not to arouse suspicion, Squalo ordered his food and took a seat at an empty table not too far from the Decimo candidate and his companions.

The Decimo was nothing special, wide eyes and a thin form. His hair was a mess and the way he expressed himself was wide and open. But he held himself like he was tethered in too many places. Though open he was also protective, he was seated with his back to the door there was an aura to him that told Squalo that this candidate was prepared to kill to protect the boys and girl with him.

The men with him were of a concern. Both were leaner than Decimo, yet there was a murderous atmosphere to them and the way they spoke and moved. Squalo's instincts were telling him to unsheathe his blade and kill them. Now.

One was extremely tall, unhealthily skinny with strangely blue hair. It was styled like fruit with a long tail that flowed down his back. He wore exaggerated clothing, tailored obviously with a flare of sophistication. He stood out among the group. His hands were gloved and at his side was a trident.

Squalo had been trained to see through illusions, so he knew immediately that the reason no one was fearful of the man's trident was because they were probably seeing something else. This man was an illusionist; a powerful one too. After all Squalo actually had to blink a few times to wash away the illusionary mist.

Next to the illusionist was a young woman. She was sickly looking, something Squalo was rather disappointed about. Why have someone who was sick be a part of your famiglia? Squalo could tell they were famiglia of course because he could see the rings that all of the individuals wore. The girl had long hair, styled like her illusionist partner. In fact, they looked related. The girl was sickly pale with an eye-patch and think limbs. But she was a powerful illusionist too, for beside her, crossing her partners was another trident slightly shorter and thinner.

It was the final man that really got Squalo bristling. He had pure, untainted bloodlust circling him. It was different to Belphegor who only became insane upon the sight of blood, this man- the one that was all black and white- was looking to fight even now. He was sitting between the girl and the candidate; his hands were jammed in the crook of his elbows as his arms crossed across his chest. He looked to be restraining himself and his eyes were hawk-like. Squalo knew that if anyone of those before him were to notice him it was going to be this man.

His assessment of the candidate was, if he were to be honest, impressive. The boy had gathered some strong allies. Considering that the boy was only seventeen he had been able to collect, analyse and make loyal at least two incredibly strong, apt fighters. Though the boy himself seemed self-destructive. He was almost too aware of his companions. That was dangerous in a boss. The boss was the last to enter the battle field, the first to sacrifice others. This boy seemed like one who would be neither and do neither.

Sitting back to listen to their conversation, Squalo ate his food, hoping to find more information from their conversations. So far all he knew was his assessment of their aura and look. Never go by looks alone.

"Mukuro is telling you the truth, Kyouya. It's the strings that told me..." Decimo began.

Squalo tuned out for the rest of the candidate's sentence, he knew the name of the man he was addressing. Mukuro Rokudo was the name of the convicted criminal that decimated the Estraneo facility and escaped some of their most highly secured, dangerous experiments alive. That made sense why the girl was with the three boys then, she was one of three others that escaped with Mukuro. Squalo knew their release/non-recapture had been negotiated for, but Squalo was unaware that it was for the candidate's benefit.

"-ivore, that doesn't explain why I can feel them." Black and white spoke with cold analytical precision. This man would do well in CEDEF or even in the interrogatory section of Vongola.

"I don't know. Mukuro and Chrome know about them because they are mists, maybe because you are a cloud?" the candidate moved his hand around strangely, as if wrapping something around his hand and presenting them to the black-haired teen. "You can feel that right? This is yours."

"I don't think the Skylark can see it, Tsunayoshi-chan." The pineapple-male smirked dangerously, and even Squalo had to suppress a shiver of unease as it slithered through him. He could only imagine that the boy with the slick, dark hair was feeling almost filthy from the tone of voice.

"After all, Tsuna, storm, sun, thunder and rain don't seem to be able to see them."

"But TYL!Lambo acted like he could."

Squalo was lost, that was for certain, but something in their conversation sparked recognition in Squalo's mind. The way that brat talked about strings as if they were physically attached to his body sparked a memory in his mind. It was unclear and muddled by exhaustion and suspicion.

_It was not long after Xanxus' waking that he started mumbling to himself when he thought he was alone. While Squalo wasn't particularly surprised or worried about this new side of his boss, he listened in whenever he could, hoping to learn of the change in his boss._

" _... all these damn strings." The mumblings were snappy and confused, but there was an understanding deep within the tone. "...why did she have to interfere? I can't stop now... at least I know my path is right..."_

It wasn't often that Squalo caught the mumblings, and they only lasted for a month after his waking. Though Squalo was aware that his boss had changed in more ways than one by the Cradle incident due to the mumbling and strange mannerisms his boss had taken up. Xanxus was seeing something, and it was very physical and important, whatever it was. The fact that the brat could apparently see these 'strings' too left Squalo worried, but not excessively so.

He knew that eventually he would get to the bottom of this mystery. There was something about skies that he had never understood. Not Nono, not Xanxus, and certainly not this Decimo character.

Squalo was suspicious of course, but he had a duty to fulfil, and now what he had scouted out this young man he would test the boy's resolve and his strength. That was what Xanxus wanted after all.

* * *

He had scouted out the Decimo and was surprised to see that the boy had gathered so many so closely and so strongly. But Squalo was perturbed by his words. Squalo wanted answers, he wanted them now. So that was why he was here, cornering Decimo and his two guardians as the civilians scattered. They were screams of terrorism, though Squalo was a little insulted; he was far more powerful than some coward terrorist.

Decimo looked over Squalo with some kind of understanding; the golden-brown eyes trailed his body, widening a little, before narrowing in comprehension. Squalo bristled at the gaze, it was almost identical to Xanxus when he awoke from his long slumber, identical besides the fact that this gaze was burning with a different kind of warmth. Innocent warmth that threatened to swallow Squalo whole.

"Voooooiii! Are you the fucking trash that _dares_ to try and take Vongola's throne for your own."

Immediately the two boys- different ones to earlier- took defensive positions in front of this Tsunayoshi. They had their weapons out and Squalo was impressed to see that both had raging flames, even so early into their training.

He almost salivated with murderous glee to see that one was a swordsman.

There was no reply to his words, both guardians waiting for their Decimo's direction before attacking. This again surprised Squalo.

Smoking-bomb Hayato was one thing to control. The boy had been abandoned and kicked so many times that Squalo was sure the boy had lost all self-preservation and respect. Yet here he was, his intelligence excavated from the hate and scars to be used and exploited perfectly. But to tame a swordsman was something to truly be commended. Squalo himself was a handful for Xanxus, and he had years to calm, this boy- the tall rain- was a new swordsman- his stance was lax though not exceedingly so- he had yet to calm his new fighting instincts. Decimo was truly someone to watch if he could tame and make loyal a new swordsman and a temperamental bomber.

"Who are you?" Decimo candidate's voice was high, but there was a tone of strength that lay under the youth. The boy's flames were beautiful. Squalo squinted with displeasure when he noticed they were purer than Xanxus' because he could see that the resolve within the burning was unfathomable and was without end.

"I am Varia's second in command, Squalo."

The Varia would have a _long_ fight on their hands if it was down to simply resolve and flame resource.

Then the brunette nodded and the fight started. The boys moved well for young teens. Squalo knew they hadn't been training for more than a year, but they were both versed. They parried and dodged. Both the rain and storm took damage and Squalo took more damage than usual. But he was Varia quality and was not loosing this fight.

He broke away from the rain and storm as his attack left them floored. He charged at the candidate and watched the boy's eyes narrow. Fists flew as flames parries and twisted. It was strange to feel the boy's flames against his skin and not burn. They were so hot and so furious, yet they were enveloping. Even Squalo's incredibly tranquil abilities could not combat the harmony within the candidate's flames.

Before he could slash down the young man's chest the rain reappeared and the storm had sighted Squalo for yet another explosive charge. The shark only grinned because the boy's had been naive, they left their sides open as they defended their boss. Almost with sick satisfaction Squalo watched as Decimo realised their mistake and made a move to attack Squalo.

The fight was short-lived. Just as Squalo was about to slice and dice the rain and storm bullets rained down with devastating consequences. He just narrowly avoided a hail of bullets as the Sun Arcobaleno arrived on the scene. The man looked furious and Squalo could only assume that was because the man was like a fucking mothering bear.

Once he had a ward, the Arcobaleno- all of them- were devastatingly protective over them. Squalo had made the mistake to interfere with Mammon's ward years ago and had almost lost his other hand. It was ridiculous that he make the mistake again. This fury though, the burning behind the steely, obsidian wyes, was something more than a tutor and his ward. This was a man and his famiglia. It seemed that Squalo had to reassess the Decimo candidate.

To have already tamed the sun Arcobaleno was truly an impressive feat.

"Squalo, turn tail and leave. Now. The battles have not started yet, don't think I won't kill you if you try to interfere with my students again."  
Squalo liked his head where it was, and still had work to do. He was smart enough to know not to anger a furious Arcobaleno.

"Voooi! Fucking old man. Don't think this isn't over; the Varia will win the Ring battle. Be prepared to lose, trash."

Squalo knew all he needed to know. Decimo would be Xanxus. Tsuna was weak. Right before the battle was interrupted Squalo had seen Tsuna move to take the slice for his guardians. He either had no faith in them or lacked self-preservation instincts.

A boss who gave his life for his subordinates was not Varia Quality.

He was not fit to be Vongola.

* * *

As Squalo made his way back to the office to give his report he thought back to the meeting with the brat. It was so strange and surreal. The battle was fierce- more so than he expected given the boy was suppose to be untrained- but at the same time there was a softness and a cushioning to the way the brat fought.

He absorbed Squalo's blows, not avoiding or retaliating. Simply accepting them.

It was strange for the commander. He was unused to warmth, and unused to truth. So when the boy looked at him, seeing into his soul, well Squalo wasn't used to the gesture the boy showed of pure acceptance. It was a rush, warmth that filtered into his stomach and settled there, still yet to disperse.

For once in his career, Squalo felt that he did not want to fight and did not want to follow his boss' order.

For once, Squalo simply wanted to protect the boy from harm. It was a disgusting, threatening feeling. It did not change how he felt about Xanxus, it simply made him pause. He was not a sentimental man, and suddenly feeling caring towards someone he has not given his life to made Squalo queasy and uneasy.

But he wanted to see where that would go. He would not betray Xanxus, the man held more of his loyalty, though it was curious how a single candidate could make Squalo see a different path for the Varia to take. They could still be kings in their own right, even if they bowed to another.

"Trash, what did you find out?" the tone was even, and though the posture was slouched it was grand.

"Voiiiii! I found out that that shitty brat doesn't stand a chance against us."

Okay, so Squalo told a small white lie. The Boy did stand a chance against the Varia, but something was telling Squalo that Xanxus knew that already. Something compelled the shark-tamer to bend the truth a little, if for nothing else than to see his boss' reaction.

Xanxus merely raised an eyebrow; his commander was never so tame. He sighed through his nose and sent the silvernette away.

Squalo was left without words, and felt somewhat, disappointed, because his boss looked like he had lost his last hope and it didn't make sense. So Squalo simply turned on his heel and stalked out of the room, hoping that whatever Xanxus wanted he would get, because his boss was miserable, and somehow or another, the mansion didn't feel the same when he was.


	5. Invitation to battle the Sun

Tsuna's morning was wonderful. Lambo and his other sibling had decided to stay the night with Tsuna- in his room he might mention- and had woken their big brother up with happy laughter and wonderful childish babble.

Tsuna had been more than happy to get out of bed an hour earlier than usual to make them a wonderful breakfast- of which he made enough for all the residents of the home. Once they were finished they settled into the living room for some family bonding that Tsuna had been missing out on since deciding to take on Reborn's training.

Though it didn't last long.

Reborn entered- Tsuna's espresso in hand and fedora nowhere to be seen- with a somewhat overcast expression. "Mamma called earlier, she's going to take the brats swimming today so asked that they be sent home when they were awake and fed." Lambo looked the most devastated, having had the least amount of time with his Tsuna-nii, but even his expression didn't compare to Tsuna's.

Tsuna scowled at Reborn with hurt eyes. He wanted time with his baby siblings today- it was his day off dammnit!- but he helped the kids into their shoes and jackets, kissed each one and sent them home with some cookies- they had baked the night before- for their mother. None of them had bags with them, and that was because they had decided to keep clothes at Tsuna and the guardians' home seeing as they spend a growing amount of time with their older brother and the boys they would gladly –with only a little bashfulness- call their brothers also.

"See you later, Reborn-nii. We love you Tsuna-nii!"

Tsuna was warmed by the greeting and the subsequent rush of warmth that assaulted his waist and chest from the strings. Then his ochre eyes were drawn to Reborn as he stood lazily against the doorframe leading from the hallway into the living room.

The Hitman shifted subtly, he took another drag of Tsuna's wonderful coffee while watching the young boss before him. Reborn was still awed sometimes by how easy it was to bow to the brat. Sometimes he saw his own protective drive swallow his rationale and all his normal cognitive processes. Even during training his protectiveness roared in outrage as he pushed Tsunayoshi beyond his limit. Sometimes his aim left an even larger breadth from Tsuna; so much so that, once, Tsuna noticed but didn't question his tutor's distracted moment. But the bullets and the constant pushing were in the name of protection and that was all that stood between his rational side and the protective beast he only recently rediscovered.

"What else is there Reborn?" Tsuna only asked because unease flickered across the chameleon string as it shifted momentarily to a dull grey colour. The string was generally translucent, like fishing line, with a subtle hint of yellow blazing in its core, but when Reborn's emotions were particularly spiked there was a shift in the colour of his string, even if his outward appearance failed to shift with it.

If Reborn was surprised by _his_ protective instincts, he was blown away and then calmed by Tsuna's. For a boy who lived a life filled with failure- and Reborn wasn't talking about the academic or athletic kind because those were average at worst- he had a burning charisma that left many of those arrogant and narcissistic completely floored and putty in Tsuna's hands. Already, two very powerful, very independent men were following and fighting _over_ Tsuna; for his attention, his power, and his affection. But Tsuna was not stringent with his affection, oh no. Tsuna was as liberal with his affection towards his guardians and siblings as Reborn was liberal with his bullets during training. Every _single_ person under Tsuna's protective wing _knew_ it with their entire body and soul. Not one person Tsuna had promised himself to - his protection, his affection, his life, his soul- _didn't_ **know** it. It was humbling and powerful; the best bit was that Tsuna didn't even know it.

"I passed Takeshi this morning; he's gone to train with his old man. Hayato was out the door late last night restocking and training with his tutor." Reborn stated calmly, he knew that Tsuna was less stressed when he knew where his guardians were; a beautiful quality in a boss. "But I have some errands to run and I won't be back until early tomorrow morning..." he drifted off then when he saw the tension in Tsuna's shoulders.

He was taken aback slightly. He was not an imbecile; Reborn saw the strangeness in Tsuna, the way he moved sometimes- as if avoiding invisible obstacles- and the way his hands moved in unconscious ways. The sad look in his eyes when one of his guardians tried to hide something form him; as if he knew what they were hiding before they were hiding it. But Reborn was most highly aware of Tsuna dependence- though Reborn _knew_ that was the wrong word- upon him. To think that the teen grew tense and uneasy when Reborn was not with him, when only a few months ago Reborn was the cause of the boy's unease and stress, was touching and made the protective beast in his chest growl with something like pride but not so cold. It made Reborn tense and –almost- upset to see that tension in Tsuna's shoulders and neck. It wasn't healthy for such a warm, charismatic boy.

His callous hands rubbed at Tsuna's shoulders as he stepped into the room to comfort his ward. Reborn was nothing if not thorough in his job. It helped that it wasn't so difficult to fall for Tsuna and his calm persona. "Your hyper intuition acting up again, Dame-Tsuna?"

Tsuna closed his eyes as he concentrated on the smell of tobacco, coffee and rich cologne and the feeling of the strong hands unwinding the unconsciously knotted shoulders. It wasn't Tsuna's fault that he was dependant on Reborn's presence. Tsuna was nothing if not subtly paranoid. Having Reborn in his home assured him that his friends were safe, since the Hitman's intrusion in his life Tsuna had not slept right without the Hitman close at hand- after all, no enemy or incident would approach or happen with the world's greatest Hitman in their home.

"Un," Tsuna began "Something is going to happen tonight, Reborn, I don't know what, or if it's good, but something is going to happen." Tsuna opened his eyes and watched the onyx flicker as the Hitman made a new decision.

Another spark at his chest told Tsuna that Reborn understood his unease and would try to ease it if he could. "Alright, Tsuna. I'll try to get the mission finished earlier than I already had planned." His hand rested on Tsuna's shoulder and his scent drifted around the boy calming him as Tsuna felt the protective wave rush across the orange-bound-chameleon string.

"Don't rush it though, Reborn, I'd rather you home late and safe, than early and wounded."

Reborn actually smiled at his ward. He didn't often smile, but found it so easy to do around Tsuna. He ruffled the boy's hair affectionately, hoping- and succeeding- to ease the boy before the smile dropped into his familiar smirk. "Don't worry Tsuna; I never do a job half-assed." Another spark of the strings- this time with warmth of promise- and a casual backwards wave left Tsuna alone in the living room with his intuition flaring like a bad headache and his string flashing in time.

"I guess I might as well get some house work done while no one is home."

* * *

Kyouya stalked into the kitchen, his steps seemed purposeful and unchangeable and Tsuna signed even before the flash of resolve hit him from along Kyouya's string.

"I demand answers, Omnivore." He started with a cool voice that was smooth against Tsuna's banging headache. "What is it you do to know what is about to occur?"

Tsuna knew he could not back out. He had been waiting for the black-haired disciplinary to confront him about the strange feelings, and tightness that they discussed only lightly in the confines of the skylark's bedroom during their evening tea drinking. But something about actually confronting the issue still left Tsuna nervous.

Kyouya had every right to know. Being the only guardian who showed total _awareness_ of the strings, it wasn't right for Tsuna to keep the boy in the dark, especially when Kyouya was like he was.

Tsuna has never met another so determined to have all the answers and break down whatever obstacle that threatened to deny Kyouya those answers. His cloud was straightforward and strong, he was neither naive nor distant; but when he wanted something he got it, and Tsuna wasn't one to deny his friends anything they wanted anyway.

Sighing painfully and instinctively gripped the strings on his chest for comfort, Tsuna folded to his cloud's demanded askance. "Okay, we'll meet up with Mukuro and Chrome in an hour or so and discuss what exactly it is that has been guiding my hand."

"What do the Pineapple twins have to do with this?" Kyouya's tone was harsh and biting; while he held no distain for Chrome –the girl was quiet and got in no one's way- the male illusionist found it his sole mission to irritate and get in Kyouya's way and that had earned the male-pineapple the permanent promise of a bitten death. It never failed to amuse Hayato and Tsuna, but in this instant it would serve to make the next advance a little difficult.

"They have everything to do with it Kyouya, as the only other people in my life to know about the strings."

* * *

So Tsuna's beautiful, calm morning had clouded over as mist scuttled the streets of Namimori. All he had wanted to do was relax with his sibling. It had been _so_ long since he had last been able to just sit on the couch with them and talk. Tsuna prized family above _all_ else, and since his family's rapid expansion he found it difficult to accommodate for all his precious people's dire needs. And his own at the same time.

It was only nine thirty but it felt like the entire day was already pressing at his back. All Tsuna could be thankful for was the peaceful atmosphere within the cafe they chose. There were few patrons in the cafe, a few older couples and one or two teenagers, but otherwise quiet and without interruption.

They ordered their coffees- a sweet herbal tea for Chrome-and some breakfast – toast for Chrome, a blueberry muffin for Mukuro, some French pastry for Kyouya, and a bagel for Tsuna- before dismissing their waitress who attended to the other patrons.

"Where do you want me to start?" Tsuna was, to say the least, apprehensive. He was not worried or intimidate in the least about confronting Kyouya, he talked with the man almost every evening over tea in his room. But there was something different about today.

"How about with the idiotic murmuring from this morning with the baby?" it never failed to amuse Mukuro or Tsuna when Kyouya referred to Reborn as a 'baby' and it all had to do with the small necklace Reborn wore that resembled a yellow pacifier. When Kyouya has first seen it he had lost all respect for the man and only a vicious spar later was Reborn's Carnivore status restored; the nickname on the other hand remained strong.

"Reborn and I were talking about my Vongola Intuition. It is a blood rite passed down from my four-times-great-grandfather, Giotto Vongola, and is uncharacteristically strong in me." Tsuna began, "Not even my father or Nono possess such concentrated, potent hyper intuition."

"That I understand. But is this 'intuition' that tells you the things you know?"

Of course Kyouya was talking about the way Tsuna mumbled about things to come, or seemed to act moments before strange happenings. Kyouya had caught Tsuna in the midst of saving Haru from tripping over a toy left discarded in the hallway –seemingly on instinct with no conscious influence- even before the girl approached the toy. There were other things too, they way he could read even Kyouya himself, or Reborn- the emotionless baby gave even Kyouya's stoic nature a run for its money- with an ease that should not have been humanly possible.

"Yes and no, my hyper intuition is more battle concerned. It gives me an insight into living things- the way they move, speak, and act. I can tell if someone is lying right away and can asses a person's next few moves from the motions of their last." Tsuna explained; he had no qualms about revealing the secret of his blood rite. It may make for better teamwork in the future. "The reason I know about these 'things' you mention is the enhancement of my intuition from the fate strings I can see and manipulate. I have a theory that it is actually this ability to see the strings that first gave Giotto the hyper intuition and from that the genetic inheritance in my family line."

Kyouya was silent for a moment, trying to digest to radical information. His first thoughts were that Tsuna was trying to fool him, but the sincere look in the ochre eyes, and the begging for acceptance made him think twice. "How could these 'strings' help your intuition."

Of course Kyouya knew about fate strings; he also minored in philosophy and had delved into the Buddhist tradition for a term or two. If he were to assume that the faith was right, it still didn't explain Tsunayoshi's inhuman abilities and foretelling insight.

"Skylark, the strings _are_ Tsunayoshi's intuition, they are one in the same, not separate things." Mukuro tried to elaborate. The illusionist could feel the tension in Tsunayoshi's movements and speech. The boy was secretive- rightly so- and now he was trying to explain something he had never had to explain before to someone with no prior experience in the subject. Not to mention that Tsunayoshi was emotionally involved in said subject. Mukuro would have purred with delight to see Tsunayoshi squirm, but Mukuro didn't like the fact that one of the people he deemed unworthy –albeit being the most worthy of the lot- was learning the trio's secret. If Kyouya was going to learn it Mukuro was determined to make it so the skylark _completely_ understood it and was not a liability in the future. Mukuro would _personally_ ensure it.

When Tsuna sensed the tension between the illusionist and skylark he stepped in. He could almost smell the testosterone spike and knew a fight would break out if he didn't quell the raging clouds and direct the thickening mist.

"Mukuro is telling you the truth, Kyouya. It's the strings that told me how to fight you, who the Varia guardians were, even when one of you is hurt or lonely." Kyouya stiffened a little, because the other day Tsuna had barged into his room with a medic-kit and had stripped away Kyouya's shirt muttering about how grateful he was for strings and how irritating clouds were for their constant hiding of wounds.

Kyouya has miscalculated the number of thugs in his latest brawl for the safety and peace of Namimori and has a rather unfortunate slash to the ribs because of it. Until their conversation in the little cafe he had no idea how Tsuna figured out he was wounded.

"Herbivore, that doesn't explain why I can _feel_ them."

"I don't know. Mukuro and Chrome know about them because they are mists, maybe because you are a cloud?"

Tsuna had a theory. He wasn't certain yet, but he was almost sure he was right. Mists- specifically illusionists- were almost entirely aware of the fate strings, they could not manipulate them, but if they were strong enough they could see and follow them- interact if you will. Clouds – strong ones- could sense the string, Tsuna figured this because Kyouya could not see them but was completely aware of their presence- especially and increasingly after meeting and interacting with Tsuna. Now skies were unique, Tsuna theorised that _all_ skies could see the strings, but they had to be 'awakened' to their presence. Vongola intuition, Tsuna theorised, was born from a mutation in the sky flame and allowed Tsuna to manipulate the strings. That ability was passed from Giotto's father –unknowingly- and transferred both into Nono's line and Tsuna's own. Tsuna didn't know if Nono could see the strings, but seeing as the man had hyper intuition Tsuna would bet he could. As for Xanxus, well, Tsuna couldn't be certain until he saw the man during the battles that loomed in the near future. For now, looking at his cloud, Tsuna had other things to worry about.

Tsuna made some exaggerated movements as he collected the wonderful purple string in his hand. It was warm today and gave off irritated but protective waves as usual. Sending waves of understanding and respect down the string Tsuna was pleased to see Kyouya stiffen slightly before the tension in his shoulders left with a nonexistent sigh. "You can feel that right? This is yours."

Tsuna offered the purple-grey string up to Kyouya and watched as the man's pupils dilated and contracted. He shifted a little, as if to touch and make himself more comfortable, but then his sight seemed to vanish as his pupils contracted again, leaving an irate expression furrowing his eyebrows.

"I don't think the Skylark~ can see it, Tsunayoshi-chan." The pineapple-illusionist smirked dangerously, as he made fun of Kyouya's inability. Tsuna wanted to chastise him, but Chrome spoke up before he could.

"After all, Tsuna, storm, sun, thunder and rain don't seem to be able to see them."

"But TYL!Lambo acted like he could."

Tsuna was so frustrated by that fact. The Lambo from ten years in the future had grabbed their connected string- even if only for an instant- and has been able to send a jolting energy reminiscent of electricity into Tsuna's being. The energy was so soothing and refreshing. But that didn't explain why the man knew about them.

"Maybe, Tsuna, we should show him?" Chrome spoke up again having seen the frustrated, tired look on Tsuna's face.

She knew better than anyone how scared Tsuna was about Lambo being in the mafia, he saw Lambo –TYL or not- as his baby brother and to know he was fighting and had taken a life, that he was training and had the threat of dying hanging over his every child-like dream, terrified Tsuna and left him dreamless or running sobbing into the dreamscape he shared with Chrome herself, and Mukuro.

But she knew that one thing scared Tsuna even more: his guardians knowing about his ability.

Not that she- or Mukuro- blamed him though. When someone has kept a secret closely guarded and without _anyone_ else knowing it, the thought of that secret getting out, to people you love and cherish, is something immobilising and destructive. The backlash of disapproval and abandonment was Tsuna's biggest fear.

Tsuna looked on at his fragile, female mist with care and brotherly affection. The girl's gentle outlook and peaceful problem solving never failed to make Tsuna believe that a peaceful Vongola, one that was safe for his friends and siblings equally, was possible. He looked down at his hand and smiled softly when he felt and saw Chrome's hand tighten around his. It pleased him to know that the simple gesture of brushing or holding hands calmed both him and his mists, he knew while looking at the female-illusionist's delicate, pale hand that even if he was afraid that Kyouya would reject him, even if he was lost in the agony of losing one of the people he was fated to meet, his two mists- scarred, lost-but-found and ever accepting, insane mists- would never even dream of leaving him.

Though that only lessened the stress of showing Kyouya his word a little.

He signed with near resignation and changed his eyes to Mukuro. The man had been silent for most of the conversation; he was watching the strings in his hands with morbid fascination. But when he felt the rush –pain, anxiety, fear, hope, love- down the woven indigo-orange string he looked up to meet the golden-brown of a worried, tired teen.

Mukuro was neither sentimental nor truthful, but looking into Tsunayoshi's eyes made him think that maybe he could be. He was disgusted by it but he found himself dependant and thriving off of Tsunayoshi's protective glance and his naive outlook. To know the boy depended on him also set alight a part of Mukuro that only Chrome, Ken and Chikusa had ever been able to spark; even if Mukuro would later try to convince himself that it was all for the purpose of possessing Tsunayoshi and exacting revenge upon all the Mafia in the world.

Still, when Tsunayoshi's eyes begged for support and comfort, Mukuro couldn't help but smile softly and push the protective expanse of his mind against Tsuna's and let flow the promise of protection and support across their twisted strings. He wouldn't notice Chrome giving him approving glances from next to Kyouya.

"Could you do that, Mukuro? Show Kyouya and Chrome what it is I see every day?" Tsuna instinctively reached his hand towards Mukuro's, and instinctively the male illusionist let their fingers weave together in what was fast becoming the one thing that could calm Mukuro when in a rage, and soothe Chrome when in despair.

"Of course, Tsunayoshi-chan~" was Mukuro's only reply before he and Chrome reached for their illusion covered tridents and began the melding of their mindscape and perceived reality.

The cafe was empty of all but staff at that point in the day. The breakfast rush had ended and the lunch rush wasn't due for hours. It was perfect for Mukuro and Chrome to work their illusionary magic upon the surrounding of their boss.

Mukuro, being a conjuror and the one with the strongest link with Tsuna's mind- short of full possession that is- used his own sight and Tsuna's vast knowledge of the strings to set an illusion on their surroundings that mapped out every single string, knot, and fate within a three meter limit. He used the distance to illustrate Tsuna's power while still maintaining the purity and strength of the illusion. It took more power than he thought it would, Tsuna's mind was vast with knowledge and understanding, to map out every string and try to get their meaning and emotion into the illusion was testing, especially while making the illusion only visible to the individuals at their table. Mukuro knew he would not have been able to do it without his dear Chrome.

Chrome, being an enhancer was able to feed off of her own mental link with Tsuna and Mukuro and added substance to Mukuro's map. She plotted out the emotions and the weight of each string. Her abilities allowed the solidity of the illusions cast by Mukuro and gave each string depth and intricate, delicate detail; the kind of detail that was often forgotten. While Mukuro's illusions were as physical as illusions came, Chrome gave them reality. Fire from Mukuro would burn you, but with Chrome's added touch the air around you would scorch and writhe. Neither Mukuro's nor Chrome's illusions alone were weak, far from it in fact, as both were powerful and more than apt, but together Mukuro and Chrome found that _their_ **world** was more real and more controlling. Two minds saw the word differently; together their illusions had a natural perspective and depth. Without it, the mapped world of strings would not have been anywhere near as spectacular as the scene that unfolded around them in a burning indigo haze.

Chrome wasn't often allowed to see her boss' thoughts, he was careful to control the influx of unease and rattled emotions into the fragile girl, not wanting to damage of emotionally/psychologically wound her, and even now, while being permitted to see _exactly_ what he saw and felt, Chrome was awed. She would have never imagined the scene all around them had Tsuna not been so aware and so entangled with the strings, their meanings, and the sheer weight of their emotional substance.

Cool air settled over the group with the indigo haze fading away as the scene from Tsuna's vision filtered into their awareness. While the scene was nothing new to Mukuro or Tsuna- though Mukuro was surprised by the sheer detail- Chrome and Kyouya were left stunned into silent appreciation for what it was their boss saw everyday for his entire live.

Red.

That was all that seemed to flood their vision. Strings scattered and knotted all around the group of teens with no seeming end or beginning. If one were to try and describe it, it would be as if a ball of red yarn has been thrown around the room and the threads had hooked and knotted on every single surface available, except you would not be able to see where the strings were hooked because you only saw a two meter sphere of where the threads were before the red began to become translucent, eventually disappearing altogether.

Tsuna sat in the center of it all; strings crossed his vision and strings just floated in front and behind him. Some were attached to him- his arms, neck, legs, fingers, hands- and some seemed to be attached to no one. There were red strings crossing right across Kyouya's nose, brushing just lightly enough not to be annoying, but physically connecting enough for him to be- albeit suddenly- aware of their presence. Both Chrome and Kyouya noticed that Tsuna was not the only one who was tied up, even they and Mukuro did not escape the threads. They all had strings bound to their wrists, and Chrome noted that –with unease because she _understood why_ –Mukuro had far more strings attached to him than either herself or Tsuna.

She also noticed- as did Kyouya though less obviously- that her trident, their rings, and Kyouya's tonfa all had their own smattering of strings and links. She noted- with hesitation- that she and Mukuro were connected by a laced blanket of strings. There were tight braids and sloppy knots. There were beautiful, intricate designs that looked not woven but grown, and there were some classical stitch-like threads between them. But the quilted sheet was beautiful and Chrome could not help but stroke her fingers along it in awe and appreciation. She had always known that her bond with Mukuro was more physical than it appeared.

Kyouya was stunned. He never imagined in all his theories and thoughts, that what Tsuna saw was so intricate and muddled. He wondered how the brunette didn't trip over these strings- physically there or not- because even he was having a time moving his hand to grab at the strings without getting snagged somewhere. He had to reassess Tsunayoshi, if the man could see this and not go insane then there was far more worth to him that Kyouya would have initially thought.

Then their eyes were drawn- even Mukuro's at this point because he was _always_ intrigued by the string-world of Tsunayoshi's- to Tsuna's chest and hands where eight, orange-bound strings lay innocently. They would all notice the protectiveness that radiated from the orange and feel the intense weight settle in their stomachs as Tsuna held the strings. He held them as if they were his very life in tangible form.

"These are your strings." Tsuna explained. His voice held such deep devotion and sincerity that Chrome's eyes misted a little. Never had she been held with such value. Not even by Mukuro or their two friends.

Tsuna proceeded to move each one and explain whose string was which. Kyouya commented about their colour representing their flame type and Tsuna could only smirk. Kyouya caught on fast.

"Look at your ring."

Chrome's eyes widened almost comically as she watched the mass of red and varying degrees of indigo knot around her ring. She had never even felt them before.

"These strings are the strings of the previous owners of the rings. Each string shows that their fate was ingrained or changed by receiving these rings." Tsuna began with a helping of respect in his tone as he handled the seven red strings, each of his guardians felt the same respect having felt the shift in fate from receiving the rings themselves. "This is the Primo generation string." He explained pointing to the dark, aged string that originated from the center of each ring. "And these, are the Varia's fate strings."

Silence reined at the table for a moment as that sunk in. Not even Mukuro knew who all the owner's of the strings were. He had never had the opportunity to ask Tsuna with all the training and stresses. He hadn't the heart to take the brunette away from his work on a whim of his- even if it was in his character to do so.

"How is the Varia's fate concerned with our rings, Sawada Tsunayoshi?" Kyouya ground out. Anyone else would think he was simply being irate, Tsuna though having had months with Kyouya and years with the strings could see that he was angered by the thought of having some kind of chance of losing to the Varia. It was evident in the way he ground out 'our' he was possessive of the rings and of the position promised. What Tsuna didn't know was that Kyouya was being defensive about the position Tsunayoshi deserved.

"I honestly don't know. It could mean that we have a chance of losing." He began and could only smile affectionately when both Mukuro and Kyouya –for all intensive purposes- growled at the statement. "Or it could mean that our paths cross in our future and that our relationship with the Varia is different that we imagine."

Their conversation dropped momentarily as they refilled their drinks and ordered more snacks. When they were sure the waitress was gone and they were suitably ignored once again, Tsuna started up their conversation again, though not before drinking some of his hot coffee.

"You wanted to know how I fought with the strings, right Kyouya?" he asked from behind his coffee mug. He received a curt nod- seeing as the prefect had his mouth full- and turned instead to Mukuro. "The illusion is hiding us right?"

"Of course, everyone else thinks we're talking about school." Mukuro explained as he pulled the top off of yet another blueberry muffin. Tsuna was getting the hint that Mukuro loved the confection.

"Alright then," he smiled, "Kyouya, attack me."  
Another bout of silence descended with Kyouya looking at Tsuna as if he had lost his mind. "You want me to what, Tsuna?"

Tsuna would have laughed and taken a picture of the triplet expressions of shock has he been able to. Instead he sighed and smiled exasperatedly. "I'll show you how I fight with the strings. Just attack me; try to hit me with your tonfa."

So Kyouya did just that.

The tonfa passed through the strings relatively easily, manipulating them and pulling them along its path- as if they weren't actually there- Kyouya was surprised but saw what Tsuna was trying to prove. As the metal implement sliced through the air, catching the strings and moving them, a rush flowed through them and as it reached Tsunayoshi- whose eyes were closed- his arm moved up to react to the string. In the process he caught the tonfa before it even made any attempt to harm him.

Upon opening his eyes he looked into surprised onyx and smiled warmly, releasing the tonfa as he did.

"I use the strings to see movement. They tell me when someone is moving or if something is coming for me. In the same way I can use them to attack by threatening someone's fate. When I was young I honed my killing intent and focused it into the string while I punched a bully; the boy who attacked me ended up in hospital with a broken jaw." Tsuna looked sheepish ad he scratched his face. What he didn't expect was the unbridled laughter from his mist and the approving smile from his cloud.

"Hn,"

"I think it's time we head home, your puppy and his minder should be arriving home now and I quite like our home _unscorched_." Mukuro suggested as he played with the indigo-orange string that connected them.

Tsuna smiled warmly, _our home, eh?_ before nodding his approval. "Yeah, I have some things to do and I need to meet up with Takeshi and Hayato a little later anyway."

The illusion slowly faded away as they got up to leave. Tsuna was curious about whether- like his ability- Kyouya's sight would improve now that he had been exposed and was more consciously aware of the strings. Part of him wanted the skylark to know about them because Tsuna knew that Kyouya would be practical and reap the benefits, but a part of him hoped that the cloud guardian forgot about the entire thing; Tsuna was still terrified of rejection.

* * *

As if the day could have gotten worse Squalo from the Varia arrived just as Tsuna met up with Takeshi and Hayato to do some grocery shopping.

Tsuna was pleased with the battle for the most part, completely confident that his friends would beat the shark into his place and secure the potential of their Decimo candidacy. He wasn't prepared for the utter emotional fatigue that would later drown him when he watched his two brothers almost sliced and diced before his eyes.

He blessed all the deities in the world for Reborn's arrival and made a note to himself to get the man to do some blind-side training.

He would not lose them again or get _anywhere_ close to it.

Then the day got worse again.

A letter appeared in the mail slot in the door close to eleven o'clock, it was addressed with simple lines _'Vongola Decimo candidate; Sawada Tsunayoshi and guardians'_ in elegant, emotionless script.

Inside the letter were the conditions for the first battle that was to take place two days from today at Namimori high at precisely eleven o'clock or else be subject to elimination from the battle.

Tsuna tensed as he read the words and watched the writhing sky flame at the top. There was something painful about Nono's flame. It sparked recognition in Tsuna's infantile memories, but nothing solid enough for him to call upon. All Tsuna knew was that the flames making the letter of battle official were painful and crying. They were guilty and were sorry. Tsuna wanted to extinguish the seal to get the pain away from him; there was one final line though, and he needed to keep the letter as some morbid proof of his candidacy.

" _The Battle for the Sun rings shall be the first."_

Tsuna looked over to his Nii-san with tired, stressful eyes. Ryohei was as bright as ever, his string burning with warmth and precious confidence, Tsuna almost fell back on the string, but he was far too tensed to allow himself the moment of peace.

"Are you ready for this, Nii-san?"

Ryohei regarded his otouto with kind eyes. He was unused to the protective gaze upon him from anyone. His parents –when they were around- rarely regarded him with any kind of affection, least of all protectiveness, and Kyoko when she was young always had a bemused, exasperated expression that was overflowing with love. He felt somewhat invincible when Tsuna looked at him with those aged-golden brown eyes. But they didn't suit him. Ryohei knew that the mirthful brown that were on the edge of laughter-tears, or smiling browns that held no worry or stress better suited Tsuna. He hated the new tired, dead, worried eyes Tsuna wore around their home. Though, Ryohei couldn't bring himself to hate the man that brought the change. He was simply determined the rid the tiredness from the brown that should be full of life and confidence.

"Of course Tsuna! I am ready TO THE EXTREME!" Nothing was going to stop him winning, or returning Tsuna's carefree laughter to his eyes. "You don't need to worry at all, Tsuna."

Upon hearing the steadfast declaration Tsuna couldn't help but smile. Nothing ever fazed him if his big brother told him not to worry.

He was right after all; Ryohei was nothing if not a brilliant brother.

"Alright then, I guess we should go have a spar?" Tsuna tilted his head as he asked the question; a small, genuine smile lifted his lips, only to broaden with the answer he received.

"That is an EXTREME idea Tsuna! I will beat you TO THE EXTREME!"

* * *

So the guardians gathered. For the two days before the match Ryohei sparred and learnt and found a balance. He didn't really improve much, but at that point he would either improve massively or not at all; and certainly wouldn't improve with any more of Reborn's tutelage.

When Tsuna had strolled through Namimori with Takeshi and Ryohei, the day before the battle, trying to get the boxer's nervous excitement quelled, his hyper intuition had practically smashed his brain against his skull when they passed a store selling accessories.

Curious, and also quite shocked by the sudden burst of pain in his brain, Tsuna walked into the store. Now, like usual there were many items with strings tied to them- not many seeing as the store was rather generic and most of the items were mass-produced- but there was one string that flashed orange and yellow. A beacon if Tsuna ever saw one.

Picking up the sunglasses Tsuna examined them curiously, they weren't as generic as the other sunglasses, but they weren't expensive either. They were darker than the usual blue-grey tint fashion glasses had, so Tsuna was curious as to why Ryohei's string was telling him that these visors were important. Ryohei didn't seem like the sunglasses type.

Still, his mind was screaming at him to give them to Ryohei, so he presented the sun guardian with the glasses with a curious expression on his face.

"Hey, nii-san, mind trying these on?"

The ice-blonde looked curiously at the sunglasses, Tsuna was right, he wasn't one to typically wear them, he found that they just got in his way when he was training, and never had he had a problem with glare when it was sunny outside. Still, if his almost-year with Tsuna had taught him anything it was that Tsuna never did things without reasons.

Once they were on his face, Ryohei was pleasantly surprised to see that the dark glaze muted all of the annoying glare the various mirrors and glass that the store presented him with. The glasses were sporty and snug to his cheekbones and hooked over his ears with a comfortable tightness. The tops of the rims sat perfectly under his brow bone, and Ryohei was surprised to feel how formfitting the glasses were. Throwing a few punches –being careful to avoid any merchandise or customers- and a few jump-ducks, he was even more surprised to find that the glasses didn't move and didn't impede him in any way.

In fact, Ryohei found he preferred his punches with the glasses on and without the added glare that had never bothered him before.

"These are some EXTREME glasses Tsuna! I think I'll get them TO THE EXTREME." He didn't know what pushed him to buy the glasses, be it Tsuna's actions –which again he knew were always for something- or his own attachment to them, Ryohei simply knew he needed them and that he should fight with them from now on.

They didn't stay long in town, Takeshi and Ryohei wanted to go for a run and Tsuna knew very well that he could not keep up with them. Besides, there was something about the two sportsmen that made them able to understand each other better than Tsuna could, he figured it was because both did sports and understood the feelings of battle, that rush before facing an unbeaten opponent.

So Tsuna went home and let them go off jogging. Not many people were home, if they were they were busy or sleeping, and Tsuna felt so alone and so scared. His first guardian was about to go into battle and suddenly everything began to seem so real.

He could _say_ he was going to be Decimo and the second upcoming Primo; but could he _be_ Decimo?

He could _say_ that his guardians would win; but could he handle the consequences if he _was_ wrong?

He could _say_ that he was prepared for everything; but how was he going to _explain_ the tears and his shaking body when his guardians came home?

Warm hands ran along his back in a soothing manner. Tsuna knew immediately who it was but just allowed himself the moment of weakness in front of the only man he knew that would not insult or take advantage of him. Tsuna knew that none of his guardians ever would, but Reborn was the only person Tsuna felt he _could_ break down in front of. If Tsuna was his guardians' rock, Reborn was Tsuna's.

"Dame-Tsuna, you forget that you don't need to carry this all by yourself." He soothed. Cigarette smoke clung to him and the subtle scent of death floated around his fate-string. But somehow just having Reborn at his side soothed something deep inside Tsuna.

"I'm just so scared Reborn. I _know_ we will not lose. But _what if_ , for once, my intuition is wrong and I can't save one of them?"

Reborn hummed lightly, he heard the hint of paranoia and hysteria entering his ward's tone, and he had known that this was exactly what was going to happen to Tsuna during the time before the first battle. Reborn only wished that he hadn't had a mission earlier that day. He could have bound Tsuna with his presence and subtle reassurance and made this outburst so much less painful.

"You are right to worry, it is only natural. But, you can only have faith and give your guardians support. Nothing more will ease your worry. Just let them know that you have all the faith in them. That alone will make them invincible."

Tsuna knew that Reborn was right, the man always was. But the words weren't what really soothed Tsuna. There was total and overpowering energy flowing from Reborn's string into Tsuna's, and the strings that bound his entire body glowed in agreement. Reborn was worried too, more so than he had been for any other ward, but he had faith and that alone warmed Tsuna enough to dry the tears.

"I know, Reborn. We will win with our dying wills."

* * *

That evening Tsuna made snacks, he knew that no one- not even Ryohei- would be able to eat much, even Lambo, who was the most unaware of the fights that were to take place seemed to be able to read the atmosphere and was not all that hungry. Though Tsuna cooked the food and pressured everyone to eat some, the minute he tried to consume anything deep nausea hit him. Knowing that throwing up would only prove to cause mass panic in his guardians Tsuna simply smiled and said that he had eaten earlier.

Slowly ten thirty clicked by and everyone moved as one to leave. Ryohei warmed up as they walked the five-minutes to their school and Tsuna could only watch with unease and awe. Lambo was with them, as the Cerevello letter demanded, but instead of walking he was firmly gripped in Tsuna's embrace; this was both for protection and for Tsuna's selfish desire to have that unconditional love of his sibling near him while his mind and heart tried to tear each other apart. Lambo sensed his brother's unease and didn't complain- not that in any other circumstance he would have complained anyway.

They arrived at the school twenty minutes before the expected time, Reborn trailing slowly after Tsuna to protect and ease him, and the Varia were nowhere to be seen. The cool air did well to make Tsuna vey aware of his surroundings, the crisp stillness alerted him to incoming people and animals, even if the strings were just a moment or two faster. He gripped Lambo in his arms as they stopped before the ring for the fight.

Tsuna heard Kyouya growl under his breath as they saw the large, caged ring in the center of the school yard. That hadn't been there that afternoon and Kyouya knew that. "They're disturbing the peace of Namimori; Kamikorosu."

In a signature move of unease and annoyance, Kyouya had his tonfas out and glimmering in the bright moon light. Even if the entire group no longer attended school –with the exception of Reborn's homeschooling which didn't really count- Kyouya and even Ryohei still did their duties in Nami-high. Kyouya, being the main disciplinary of Namimori, had a duty to uphold the school's name and integrity. Though, he had other reasons for staying in Namimori, he too had been reading up on the Primo generation.

" _I am going to resurrect the Vongola 'police' force, Tsunayoshi."_ Kyouya had explained to a very shocked Tsuna one evening while they were relaxing in the cloud's room. _"I am going to make Vongola what it should be, what those herbivore's ruined. My first move will be resurrecting Vongola's internal disciplinary faction; their police force."_

Of course Tsuna hadn't known what to say to the straightforward declaration, though, as the strings thrashed excitedly and his eyes misted Tsuna couldn't really say that he disapproved. Tsuna wasn't dense after all; he had noticed the similarities between his guardians and Primo's, even between primo and himself. To know that Kyouya supported and was following Tsuna in his decision to rework Vongola did more to warm Tsuna than anything any of the other guardians could ever do. It was one of the reasons that Mukuro –somewhat but only lightly- approved of Kyouya being part of the famiglia; at least more so than the other members.

Tsuna looked at his cloud guardian, the man was standing to his far right, moping about the damaged done to his school- because a member or not, anything in Namimori was by default, Kyouya's property. He could only smile and watch as Kyouya nodded mutely back. The man knew his boss well, and his boss knew him even better.

"Tsuna! What are those lights TO THE EXTREME?" Tsuna was cut from his musings by his guardians, Hayato and Ryohei were slowly circling the ring, trying to figure out why it didn't feel like a typical boxing or fighting ring. Something about it was just different. And not in a good way.

"This is the sun ring and it will be the arena for the first battle."

Now, it is a testament to Tsuna's seriousness and anxiety that he both didn't react to and didn't notice the arrival of the Varia and the Cervello, because suddenly the group arrived on the rooftop just in front of them. Xanxus was not present, but Tsuna felt a deep burn in his ring that told him that there were hidden reasons behind the absence. Everyone else was there though, including a monstrous humanoid that sent both the strings of Tsuna's ring, and his intuition pounding painfully with a mix of grief and anger.

But he didn't have time or capacity to think on the string.

"Both sun guardians will battle in this ring, it is equip with high powered lights." One Cervello announced.

It never failed to put Tsuna on immediate edge when they spoke, for their words were monotonous and lacked all emotions they could have.

"For if you are truly the Vongola sun you should be able to shine through anything."

Tsuna stiffened when the Varia sun guardian descended from the roof. He landed swiftly and cast off his feathered jacket and dress shirt swiftly. When Tsuna analysed the man he was deathly worried. This man- and he only knew this from the interest he took in martial arts when he was young- was a muay-thai fighter. He was _dangerous._

Ryohei regarded the man for just a moment. All he needed was a moment. Then he smirked and pulled his own shirt and vest off. He wrapped his hands once more and slung fingerless gloves on before stepping into the sun ring.

"Ohm, you're just my type~" the Varia fighter practically wiggled around as he analysed Ryohei's tanned, gleaming torso. Lussuria was flamboyant and rather feminine, but he was insanely strong and intuitive. Seeing as he was trained since birth to fight he had an innate sense of space and could detect movement almost instinctively. He was not an opponent to underestimate.

Ryohei could see the man was rather, outrageous and overzealous, but he was also aware that that could all be a distraction; though the strange wiggles made Ryohei think that it wasn't a front but a natural distraction. It _never_ paid off to underestimate an opponent, especially not one whose body seemed to have been modified to intensify a fight style.

He fell into his stance quickly, his fists raised and feet apart. The ring flooring was a very similar to a boxing ring, though it was much firmer and would mean he had to be careful when he landed and where he put his feet.

"Boxing?" Lussuria sounded almost offended. "Why are you using such a common style? This is Japan! So rich in culture and martial arts and you choose boxing? Well," Lussuria placed a hand on his hip and almost seemed to pout. "I am disappointed."

"Wait to feel my resolve before you say that you're disappointed." Ryohei look straight into the eyes of his opponent and Tsuna saw the shiver that fluttered down the Varia member's string.

"Now that is _exactly_ what I like to hear." The man practically purred as he licked his lips and got into his own fighting stance.

"I hope each competitor is wearing their half of the rings," when both hold up the rings suspended on chains the Cerevello continues, "the battle will take place in this ring, when the lights turn on you will begin."

"First to submit or is unable to continue will loose and will be forced to surrender their half to the winner."

Suddenly, without warning or care the lights flashed on with blinding intensity. Within a minute of them being lit, intense heat billowed out from the ring and eradicated the evening's chill with blasting warmth. Though it did nothing to ease the viewers of the match, because Tsuna could only watch, pale-faced and shaking almost unnoticeably, as Lussuria struck out with his leg for Ryohei's chest.

If Tsuna could say one thing about the intensity of the match, it was that he was never so happy about his intuition. Without the sunglasses it was clear that Ryohei would have been at a disadvantage.

Lussuria, who was incredibly strong and an obviously apt fighter, had sunglasses that were evidently made for him. He fought with incredibly intense, accurate kicked and jumps, his whole body seemed to coil and lash out, but he was not consecutive. He took time to get from one volley of attacks to another, and his footwork seemed more act than useful; almost wasteful in effect.

Ryohei threw in sequences of equally powerful and precise punches while dancing artfully around the Varia's sun. Tsuna would say though, for all the exaggerated, graceful steps and kicks, Ryohei was much more the focus of the fight. He almost shone in the light of the area, though people called him thick, Tsuna knew that Ryohei was instinctive, he fought and moved and acted with a natural talent that could never be taught into a man. Ryohei was a natural fighter, when he boxed it became apparent that his body was born to fight and to throw the amazing boxing punches and ducks for the perfect feints.

Though, Tsuna knew that it couldn't all be so perfect.

A flash shook through his chest as the yellow string bucked. Only a moment. The flare was but a second long, but Tsuna saw the consequences immediately as another wave of nausea sent his pallor paling suddenly and his grip on Lambo near desperate.

Lussuria, in an instant of pure adrenaline, clipped Ryohei's face with a snake like strike and knocked Ryohei's glasses clear off his face. As they careened across the ring they stuck the lights and shattered instantly with the weaker plastics melting away to useless waste. What was worse, Tsuna was horrified and almost heaving to realise, was that Ryohei's face was suddenly coated in a sheet of blood that dribbled into his eyes and cause the boxer to be immediately blind. Though even without the blood it would have been impossible for Ryohei to see with the brilliant lights of the sun ring.

Tsuna immediately froze. His entire body becoming ridged as Lambo called his name in an effort to get his brother to calm. His calls became increasingly more desperate when Tsuna didn't respond and his breathing became more panicked and shallow.

A wave washed across the gather guardians. Such horror and pain, guilt mixed into the string of emotions startled all the gathered boys and Chrome. The Varia didn't feel it, but even the sky string of their leader quivered under the rush of emotion.

Mukuro and Chrome were at Tsuna's side before Tsuna's breathe became panting; they had felt the sheer panic even before Tsuna's strings had told the others of his panic. Their shared consciousness was filled with images of pain and anguish and the sight of a defeated Ryohei, Chrome was sickened, but the images were quickly whisked away by Mukuro before they could do any lasting damage; though they did leave a distinct reminder to Chrome – and Mukuro- about how fragile and steadfast and vulnerable Tsuna was about protecting his friends. Their hands were on Tsuna in an instant, they were not the only ones soothed by the brushing and connection of their hands after all, and their incessant words of nothingness and protection did nothing to calm Tsuna. Even Mukuro, strong arrogant Mukuro, was terrified to think that for a moment he couldn't soothe Tsuna; that for a moment he was going to lose the one person other than Chrome who was precious to him scared him to his core. That he cared at all startled him more.

Kyouya was overwhelmed by the sheer protectiveness of the emotions and was left to stand and watch the herbivore break a little. Never had Kyouya experienced the feelings- for himself or directed at him-, and he was much more aware, suddenly, of the resolve Tsuna held over them all to shield them- form the mafia, from themselves. It made him want to fight for Tsuna even stronger, and he wasn't exactly sure why.

"Juudaime?!" Hayato spun on his heel when he felt... something... it was as if there was a connection between Tsuna and himself, because he hadn't seen Tsuna stiffen- he was standing just in front of the brunette-, and had turned even before Lambo called out his brother's name. But suddenly he was completely aware, as he had never really been before, that his boss and friend was a civilian. He was not raised amongst the blood and the pain and torture of the Mafia. Suddenly Hayato wanted to cover Tsuna's eyes and block his ears. Suddenly Hayato was filled with overwhelming awe; Tsuna knew what he was getting into and still insisted on protecting and shielding everyone- including Hayato himself who was tainted and wrong.

"Tsuna!" Takeshi was literally stunned by the sudden change in his friend; but he understood why. He joked with Hayato that this mafia business was a game; he tried to lighten the mood and show Tsuna that he still had his innocence and could still make a joke out of serious situations. After all, it was only during games that he got serious. Life was just about living; games were about surviving and winning. That wasn't to say that Takeshi wasn't disgusted and traumatised by the seriousness of the battle Ryohei was participating in. He simply put it into the only context he could understand and compartmentalise.

" _This isn't like any match we've been in before, Takeshi."_ Ryohei has confided in him during their jog. Takeshi was aware that Ryohei was talking in terms of their sports. _"We could very well die during these matches. These people are serious."_

Takeshi knew of course, he had almost been sliced by the swordsman of the Varia. If Reborn hadn't arrived... well Takeshi didn't even want to imagine the look on Tsuna's face, because the one instant that the boy realised that he and Gokudera were in trouble still haunted Takeshi, the sheer determination Tsuna held to sacrifice himself _scared_ Takeshi. He could not imagine, in all his horrors and nightmares, a world without Tsuna living in it. He wanted to be strong; but not to fight, only to keep his precious friend safe.

" _I know sempai. But, I'm willing to kill for Tsuna, if the need arises."_

Ryohei has looked at Takeshi with a seriousness that was usually masked perfectly by the blazing power and enthusiasm of his personality.

" _I hope you realise the seriousness of your statement, Takeshi. These men are setting out to do just that to you."  
"Yeah, but sempai, I know you're willing to do the same."_

Takeshi was awed by Ryohei's perseverance and strength. He wished he was even half as resolved. But looking at Tsuna, his eyes glassing over as his panting quickened and his pallor became an unhealthy white, Tsuna knew his resolve was strong. Tsuna had lived without friends for years, Takeshi had watched with a kind of detached awe as Tsuna went through his school years without a friend. He watched his friendships crumble and the boy moved on- with seemingly little care or amazing strength. Takeshi always thought Tsuna was tough. Takeshi knew he was not so strong.

Yet, Tsuna was here, standing in front of him as his friend and family having a panic attack- that not even Reborn or Mukuro seemed to be able to stop- over the _thought_ of loosing Ryohei, and Takeshi knew- innately with no doubt or second thought- that if it were him bleeding and at a disadvantage Tsuna would be going through the exact same thing.

There was something centering and overwhelming about that.

"Tsuna you need to calm down." He tried to center himself, tried to pull out that tranquil quality Reborn always muttered about. It didn't seem to work, though it focused everyone else. Tsuna just seemed to spiral further and further into his fear.

"Tsuna!" the glassy eyes immediately snapped up to Ryohei who had taken significantly more damage and whose face was streaked with blood and sweat. There were bruises forming all over his body, Tsuna tensed again but was shaken from his stiff stance when Ryohei smirked at him. "What did I tell you before this battle?" the boy paused, because he could _feel_ the pure terror gripping his little brother even from inside the caged arena. "I will not lose. TO. THE. EXTREME." The last bit he added out of comfort for his little brother.

Suddenly the elder teen danced forwards and sent Lussuria skittering back with a punch square to the chest until he slammed into the wall of the cage with a cry of pain. The cage had long ago become super heated and burned with just a single touch.

Standing in the middle of the ring, his stance loose but firm, sun flames danced and flickered around his bloodied knuckles. Squaring himself and coiling his first, sun flames exploded in a show of light and resolve so strong that even the cackling blonde from the Varia was silenced as the punch shot the flames unto the ceiling of the cage, thoroughly smashing the lights.

Darkness descended in the cage, the only form of visibility being the dim flood lights that lit the school grounds. But the fight did not finish. Free of the burning light, Ryohei wiped away the blood and smiled as he dove back in.

Ryohei was still sparking with sun flames, and they seemed to energise the boxer into a frenzy of punches and movements that left the exhausted, burned Lussuria limping to catch up.

Then there was an awkward movement as Sun flames assaulted the flamboyant man's body. A sickening snap resounded in the area – enough to make Chrome look pale and queasy- as Lussuria crumpled to the floor in a useless heap.

Sun flames were for healing, Ryohei was in the process of learning that, but too many flames, too intense or concentrated just right, were a biological weapon used to decompose and break the body of your opponent. As Ryohei has promised, he was to do anything to protect those precious to him. Tsuna soul crushing fear had only heightened that resolve of protection.

Ryohei, like his opponent, walked into the ring knowing that a consequence of the battle could be death; Ryohei took every spar, competition and fight seriously, with the same caution in mind.

"I can still fight!" Lussuria babbled. He tried to stand, and Tsuna winced as he crumpled again.

"You've lost. Don't try to deny it."

"No! I can still fight!" the man was desperate to continue. He tried and tried to stand again, but Ryohei only gave him three more tries.

He stooped down to snatch up the sun ring from his opponent and slid the halves together with a definite click. He would not be aware of it, but once the ring halves were together again the yellow strings that represented Ryohei from each half braided together in a beautiful display of intricate weaves. The Varia string dulled, but Tsuna wasn't as upset as he thought he would be. It was as if the string was holding its fate. As if it was waiting.

But no more time was given to pondering that thought, because almost as soon as the ring was in Ryohei's possession there was an explosive boom that sent Tsuna spinning to cover Lambo- who was still in his arms. But he had no need to move, because the target was the downed Varia fighter, Lussuria. Blood leaked from his back as the man's breathing grew shallower and shallower.

Tsuna immediately covered Lambo's ears and pressed the boy into his chest so he wouldn't see.

"The Varia's way of dealing." Reborn mumbled. The tone cryptic and disapproving.

"Decimo candidate; Sawada Tsunayoshi has won this battle. Please leave the fighting stage."

Ryohei walked away from the ring with a wide grin. He had won fair and square. While part of him was disgusted by the disposal of his more than worthy opponent and disappointed the way his opponent tried to carry on- tried to ruin Ryohei's pride- he was accepting of the fight anyway. He would later have to find Reborn for some centering, but the death and brutality of the Varia did not shake his resolve one bit. He was willing to do anything- even kill the man -for Tsuna; he had done everything for Ryohei and more than Ryohei could ever ask for. Luckily he didn't have to make his bones just yet. But he was willing to none the less.

Tsuna handed Lambo off to Chrome –who hid Lambo in the same way as Tsuna- and walked up to embraced his sweating, bruised brother, not bothering about the blood smearing his own face or looking at the ring he held as prize. "Welcome back, Nii-san. Congratulations."

Ryohei only embraced the brunette back with a widening grin and finally a pumped fist as they broke apart. "The win is EXTREMELY ours."

"The next battle," Cervello called in their monotone, "is the lightning battle."


	6. Lightning stance

For the entire day no one commented on Tsuna's tense, jumpy posture. If any of them were to comment it would be that he was holding up remarkable well, all things considered. He and Lambo spent the afternoon in the garden; the training was disguised as rough-housing and even Fuuta and I-pin joined in. It had been decided- not to the children's pleasure- that only Lambo would accompany them to the match. Tsuna couldn't admit to being terrified of scarring both the black haired young girl and the sandy haired pre-teen. Lambo agreed solemnly because he too didn't really want either of them to watch his match.

"Lambo-sama is too awesome for either of you."  
"Lambo!" I-pin chastised, she wacked him on the back of his afro and proceeded to chase him around the backyard. "I am far better at fighting than you are!"

Tsuna despite himself couldn't help but laugh, it was strained, and a little tense, but it was still a laugh. Fuuta slipped his hand into Tsuna's and smiled; the boy coaxed a more relaxed smile out of his older brother and tugged him inside instead.

"It's time for dinner, Tsuna-nii." He giggled, "Mukuro-nii aid that if you didn't get inside soon he would cook instead! I would much prefer not to have food poisoning, so please cook dinner, Tsuna-nii." The last part was whispered behind a hand and Tsuna actually chuckled before ruffling the sandy locks of his almost-thirteen-year old brother.

Dinner was a quiet affair, people chatted rather peacefully, there was some –Tsuna would have to admit artful and accurate- cutlery throwing between a certain disciplinarian and illusionist, and some banter between the sun, rain and storm. Reborn, Tsuna could see, simply sighed at the head of the table with barely concealed contentment. Even Ken and Chikusa has joined them that evening, for the past week they had been training away.

It was only later that the tension finally mounted as Reborn entered the living room. "It's time to get the cow and go Tsuna."

Tsuna could only nod, gather his guardians and get the kids ready. It was situations like this that were even beyond his ability to alter fate. "We need to drop the kids off with Mom before we go to school."

Reborn could only nod before he herded the rest of the teens outside to wait for their boss.

* * *

As they were walking to the school, everyone sombre and weighted down by the unconscious terror and resolve leaked along their string, Tsuna suddenly stopped with Lambo's hand in his. He gestured for everyone else to go ahead and walked a little further down the road with his little brother.

Lambo was not an idiot. He was a little dense –as a majority of children were- and he wasn't a prodigy like Fuuta-nii was. But Lambo Bovino Sawada was _not_ an idiot. He knew what his brother was going through; the people at the mafia academy taught him that. Even Reborn-nii taught I-pin, Fuuta and Lambo about what Tsuna was doing –for them, the others, the mafia, - and what he was sacrificing –his freedom, innocence, his entire self- and Lambo was determined to do what was needed to ensure his brother's safety, smile, and most of all, that amazing feeling he would get of love and compassion and sheer _I Will Die For You No Matter What_ protection that enveloped him whenever his brother looked at him. That was _Lambo's,_ he had to share it with so many people, but it was something he could wholeheartedly call his. Something only his Tsuna-nii could give him.

He was terrified. Soul crushing, heart stopping, _My Adrenalin Isn't Enough_ petrified. But he was going to fight and win.

"Lambo." They had stopped in a shield of Sakura trees, they were in full bloom and sheltered Lambo and Tsuna from prying eyes and moonlight, instead an eerie pink-silver colour floated through the gaps and lit Tsuna's eyes like burning pools of oil. "I want to know if this is what you want."

Lambo was confused at first, because it didn't matter, surely, if he wanted to fight or not. He had to.

"I... need to fight, Tsuna-nii. I need to fight for you." He hoped they were the right words, but the way his brother's eyes crushed together and his chest seemed to collapse on itself tore at Lambo's small heart. Obviously he hadn't been right.

"Lambo, you don't _need_ to ever do anything for me." Tsuna elaborated, he was trying admirably to keep the wobble of tears from his voice, but he could slowly feel his throat constrict with the beginnings of a panic attack. "I will _never_ expect you to fight for me. If you want to stop, or run away or even cry- that is all I will ever expect from you." He elaborated.

"But Tsuna-nii what about Vong-"

"No!" Tsuna abhorred, "you are my _brother_ –Ryohei, Mukuro, Chrome, Kyouya, Takeshi, Hayato- are my _siblings_ , Reborn is important to me, they and you will always come before anyone else in my lives, and most certainly before something like _Vongola_ ; **you** , Fuuta and I-pinare my top priority and I will do anything for you."

"Before Vongola?" Lambo was really confused, but slowly he was beginning to realise what his brother meant.

"If you don't want to do this, don't. You will always have a place in my family, lightning or not. Know you will not be replaced; it is your position. But you don't need to fight."

Silence compressed the brothers as Tsuna's burning, fuming eyes bore into the startled green of his brother. There was no unease in the silence, or in the string joining them practically to the hip and heart. There was simply a sudden rush of appreciation and a sudden clicking solidity that sent Tsuna's orange spiraling and braiding with the electric-green in a locking manner Tsuna hadn't seen in a while.

"I want to fight, Tsuna-nii. You are the only one I will ever fight for Tsuna-nii; so don't worry." Lambo pressed himself into Tsuna's chest and his brother could only nod and gather the boy into his arms.

Walking back was silent; it felt like Tsuna was going to put Lambo to death. Maybe he was. No, he certainly wasn't, Tsuna knew that, because he _would_ get involved before it came anywhere close to that.

Knowing that soothed the panic a little, and instead it was simmered on a back burner in his mind.

Tsuna carried Lambo into the school and up the stairs; Hayato and Takeshi met him on the stairs and flanked him as they headed to the roof. Tsuna appreciated the gesture more than the teen boys understood, but when their friend's shoulders loosened just that little but it was enough for them. All they had to do was get the smile back on his lips.

As they entered Tsuna noticed everyone gathered around various lightning rods, they held grim expressions as lightning crackled in the sky. It wasn't very comforting to see. Tsuna set Lambo on the ground with one more pointed look. Lambo of course understood the none-too-well-hidden worry; _if you want to stop I will make_ sure _we stop._

"Are you ready, lightning?" the Cervello looked on with perfectly disguised impatience. Judges they may be, but their patience dwindled around children.

An explosion of pink smoke surrounded Lambo before he was to enter the ring. Tsuna's initial fear suddenly bubbled over from its simmer and exploded in his chest as he watched his little brother –at the moment eighteen years in age _But That Didn't Matter_ \- walk into the ring. He felt it slowly creep in on him, the darkness in his vision.

He was on his knees just as the Cervello's speech on rules and the beginning of the match entered his ears. Before anyone could react his knees smashed onto the roof and sent him collapsing into them soon after. He shook as if he was embodying all the earthquakes in the world and he was mutely aware of his guardians calling out his name in a panicked, confused chorus of stopped hearts.

Mukuro tried to cover his boss' eyes from behind him, he knew from experience that taking away at least one sense helped to calm the mind- it helped Ken in a way that Mukuro was eternally grateful for; Chrome was knelt to his left, shaking his arm and subtly grabbing the strings to send waves of _anything_ down them; Hayato was in front of Tsuna holding his face, trying to speak ever so slowly to him, reassuring and stable, now was not the time for raging storms; Takeshi and Ryohei were on Tsuna's right, calling him, putting hands on him, and even Reborn was completely useless beside Chrome as he tried to rile his student out of this sudden and rather serious panic attack. Kyouya hasn't even reacted yet, he was still shocked by the sheer, overwhelming wave of terror and panic that subdued him from the orange-violet string wafting in front of him.

The last thing Tsuna saw before the blackness of Mukuro's hands were on him was the worried, sad expression on an eighteen year old Lambo's face as he pulled a deep-red grenade from his pocket and made a small gesture of good faith. A quick mouthing of _'it's going to be alright_.'

* * *

"No need to panic, Tsuna-nii."

It was the deep, melancholic baritone that started to pull Tsuna out of his reprise; the sound was naturally soothing, because it was the voice of someone _far_ older and wiser than you layered with age and emotions Tsuna had yet to experience. When he finally stopped shaking and Mukuro's hand fell from his face Tsuna was faced with a much older, much wiser Lambo who looked on at him with such deep, sheer, drowning love and appreciation Tsuna found himself unable to breathe for new reasons.

He never imagined he'd be on the receiving end of everything he tried to give his guardians.

* * *

There was silence all around the lightning battle, Levi had a strict look of concentration on his face, and he opened his mouth to accuse cheating when the man-cow spoke for his own case.

"I am still Tsuna's lightning guardian." His voice was stiff and wise, there was underlying strength and compassion while still that fiery spark of resolve that seemed to light his form in electricity. "My... lineage... simply allows me to utilise the time-grenade." With that the Cervello simply nodded, they had no argument against the move after all. Levi could use his umbrellas, Lambo could use his grenade.

However, Tsuna was not truly aware of the conversation taking place; his mind was concerned with two things. The first was that the strings were simply breathtaking. As soon as 20YL!Lambo had entered the scene the strings had erupted in sheer brilliance of light and energy. Rushing, colliding green lightning had arced and sparked around the green string and those around it, as if real electricity was arcing between charged metals. To the outside observer it would look like an electric current or field, to Tsuna and the others it was pure, concentrated Lightning-flames, ones that they had never seen the nine-year-old conjure. To see the boy with such power, such raw resolve comforted the gathered teens, though few would admit it Lambo was their little brother, Tsuna wasn't the only one completely distressed by the idea of him fighting.

The second thing occupying Tsuna's mind was that, while Lambo was fighting time was ticking away. Lambo had roughly five minutes, only two of those were left for adult Lambo. After that the child would return and the battle would end one way or another. Though, Tsuna allowed himself a moment to marvel. The fighting style was so unique. The man still used his thunder set, but without the limitations of his youth. The man needed to no longer charge and his form was even lazy as he stood, surrounded by the energy of his blood-line.

He actually used the string too. Something in Tsuna told him that that piece of information was inexcusable important. Lambo's strings acted as conductors, when Lightning struck- Levi scattering away so as not to be injured- the strings gathered and channeled the energy into the thick, brown horn on the man's head. Tsuna could see the sheer capacity of the horns and noted mutely that Kyouya was staring intently after the paths of fire.

The strings not only acted as conductors but conduits, as Levi moved into attack this older Lambo dodged effortlessly, graceful but powerful and as me moved he strung more strings around Levi, though the man did not see them. The power surged through the strings as Lambo called upon his attack and Tsuna could not help but be awed, because the display of light of pure green-resolve shattered along the strings and seemed to completely destroy Levi every time the charged passed through the green strings and the Varia member's body.

It was breathtaking, even if Lambo only got one attack off. Leviathan screamed of course, the strings of their rings writhing under the strain of an individual unmistakable more powerful with a more sold fate. Tsuna would have believed that they could win, that Lambo could win.

Then the five minutes finally ticked away and he awaited the worst, in fact, anyone watching closely enough – Mukuro, Chrome, Reborn and Kyouya for instance- would see his body sparking with dying will flames, preparing to enter the ring and end the match.

Then four more minutes ticked by and 20YL!Lambo was still battling. "You, Tsuna-nii are too intuitive for your own good. Soon after this, once _everything..._ passes over, you get to work improving the technology my bastard family left me. No longer am I –or any future selves- subjected to a five minute blast in the past." He stopped to doge another umbrella, wrapping his green string another time around Levi before he landed "You've made it almost possible for time lapses to last an entire day. This one, will last for ten more minutes."

"Thunder Set!" this time the voice was solid and full of sheer, ripping finality. The final attack from the twenty-nine years old man. Another rain of electric flames assaulted the towers and roof top. The string lit –to Kyouya's, Tsuna's, Mukuro's and Chrome's eyes only- and downed Levi in a shocking display of power, courage, and confidence. The older Lambo nodded and as he pulled the smoking ring form the Leviathan's neck he casually uncoiled the green strings from the downed man. His string glimmered proudly, still sparking with charged flames that to the 'sight-less' looked like a massive electric field surrounding Lambo.

Cerevello announced the winner and one of them stalked off with one pissed-off Varia leader and the various remaining members, Levi was left in the smoking ring, and for once Tsuna couldn't bring his compassion to the surface; there was only one person occupying his mind at that moment.

The twenty-year-old stalked up to his brother without any of the lazy, arrogant stride he had entered the battle with. There was a deep desperation in his green eyes, and his arms twitched for a moment. As he stood before his brother, at least a head taller than the growing teen, a smile- broken, sad, happy, on-the-verge-of-tears-smile broke onto his face and he pulled the smaller teen into a hug.

Tsuna felt the man inhale in his hair, and Tsuna could not stop himself from pressing tighter to the male, breathing in the rugged, smokey scent of the leather jacket and gripping the body with desperate love. He had been terrified, Tsuna knew Lambo understood that, but now this was just his baby brother, and for some reason the desperation of the hug was foreboding. It was as if his baby-cow-brother hadn't been hugged for years. That sent Tsuna's intuition bristling with unease. Nothing would ever stop him from hugging his brother, no matter his age or position.

Then there was sharp tugging on the green and orange laced string, there was a painful pressure but it was because the grip was desperate and shaking. Tsuna on instinct alone flooded warmth and a kind of embracing security back and he felt more than saw Lambo loosen up; if only minutely.

"You don't need to worry Tsuna-nii. We all accept it. We all learn from it. Keep your chin up, little-Tsuna-nii; things'll get tough until... _everything..._ blows over. But you'll do it this time. I know it." He pulls away with just a kiss to Tsuna's cheek and a longing look over the faces of his brothers and sister. "But please hurry. I miss you."

With that and an explosion of red smoke, Tsuna was left with an arm-full of sleeping Lambo who had no signs of wear but complete exhaustion. He imagined that the boy was training in the future with someone during his twenty-minute trip through time.

They left for home before the Cerevello's next words truly left their mouth. Everyone was pleased by the outcome, assured that their future –in Lambo- was secured and safe.

"Next battle...Storm battle."

Reborn just pulled his fedora down with a deep contemplative look on his face. He had never been as terrified as when Tsuna had broken down at the beginning of the match. And unlike usual, it wasn't for the future of Vongola that his chest tightened, but simply for the future of his student. If for no other reason than his own peace of mind, Reborn had to figure out a way to rid Tsuna of the debilitating panic attacks he seemed to be having.


	7. Quell the storming resolve

Hayato's fight was both concerning, and relieving for Tsuna. Now that Lambo's fight was done and dusted he didn't have to worry about the weakest of his guardians; in fact he didn't _really_ have to worry at all.

Something was telling him to watch Hayato closely though. The boy had shown to be incredibly loyal to Tsuna since his decision to become Decimo, and Tsuna knew why; he knew Hayato's painful truth.

* * *

_In the living room corner there was a baby grand piano. It had come with the house when they had bought it and had been well cared for by the pervious tenants. Tsuna hadn't thought much about it until he heard the soft twinkling of keys in the house when he had been sure only he was home._

_He had crept down the stairs silently, it was part of his training to mask his presence wherever he could, and crept into the living room. The light cast shadows through the room as a sole person sat at the piano. Tsuna was amazed to see his storm play such delicate, gentle music; he knew that Hayato has gentle, precise hands- he made his own dynamite after all- but he never imagined such hands could produce such music. It was truly something to be awed about. Tsuna would have clapped if not for the sheer agony behind the notes._

" _Who taught you how to play so well, Hayato?" Tsuna slipped into Italian, because it seemed only right to do so around Hayato._

_The boy didn't startle, to Tsuna's relief, as he stepped into the room and took a seat on the floor behind the piano bench Hayato was sitting on. He leant back so his head rested against Hayato's mid-back. As Tsuna settled the music continued, a little lighter now even if it still had a sad ring. Tsuna pulled his knees to his chest and rested his elbows against his legs as he got comfortable on the floor._

" _My mother taught me, before she died." Hayato explained, continuing in Italian with a small smile. "She was allowed to see me only for my piano lessons, though my father only allowed that because he fell in love with my mother through the piano."_

" _She must have been quite a beautiful woman, to have such a wonderful son." Tsuna hummed, he enjoyed the sound of Hayato's music, but was pained when their connected string bucked uncomfortably. Hayato was not used to compliments and that part of his past was still touchy._

" _She was, but not because of me." Hayato drifted off, his fingers no longer lingering on the keys, instead falling dejectedly onto his lap._

" _What happened, Hayato?" Tsuna didn't really expect an answer, but he figured he'd show he was willing to listen if Hayato needed to speak._

" _She died." He almost sobbed, "She had a disease that was stealing her hands, she was on her way to see me on my fourth birthday and crashed her car." his voice broke and sobbed in the most painful of ways. "My father killed her, wouldn't give her the money to get treatment, she died suffering."_

 _Tsuna was silent, nodding against Hayato's back, he knew that Hayato didn't understand or appreciate physical affection, so unused to it. That alone made Tsuna's eyes burn. What child was_ unused _to affection? "But she loved you. It didn't matter if she only got to see you once in a while. She loved you no matter what."  
"But that bastard! I left that damned famiglia as soon as I found out, I was seven when I left. Trained under my mentor for a year and tried to find my own way. That bastard wanted me to take over his famiglia." Hayato scoffed behind his sobbing voice, "He was ignorant and an imbecile."_

" _I was turned down by so many famiglia, because I was a bastard child. So many people looked down on my talents. I tried so hard." His voice cracked for a moment, "I ended up in a coma when I was eleven, it wasn't very long, maybe two weeks, but I was immediately kicked out of the only famiglia who had given me a chance because I didn't die for their cause." Tsuna could hear the tears and suddenly he understood why Hayato's skin was so scarred, why he would have such contemplative looks when Tsuna was affectionate or worried. It hurt Tsuna to think that he hadn't been there when his friend was so wounded._

_The strings seemed to reflect the sheer pain Hayato was in while he was confessing his past, it made sense why Hayato's string shows flickers of unease and distrust, why the string with his mother was so delicate yet beautiful. His mother gave her life to ensure that Hayato was not killed off for being a Bastard-child. It was beautiful as much as it was painful. Tsuna held the red-silver string in his hand and allowed the silent tears to hit it. If his guardian wasn't going to cry then Tsuna would cry for him._

_There was a comfortable silence at that point, Hayato played gentle notes in that wove in the silence peacefully; it wasn't really a song, but nice, well placed notes that accented the amiability of the silence._

" _You know that I ran away from the mafia, don't you Tsuna?" Hayato had divulged as Tsuna sat with his head against Hayato's back. Tsuna nodded and Hayato continued, "I never thought I'd be a part of it again; that I'd ever trust another man who was a part of that world! I was adamant that I would kill whoever was trying to bring my back sooner than I would join him."_

" _Hayato..."_

" _But I met you... you who doesn't want to make a mafia... you don't want us in the mafia...you don't want to be Vongola; but you're doing it to keep us safe." Hayato's words drifted off with confusion and sorrow. "I... I don't really understand why you would so that, but Tsuna, I'm going to make sure we win, because I believe in your family, Juudaime."_

_A rush of pain, understanding, and sheer protectiveness bathed Tsuna as he turned to look into resolved green eyes. There was something pure about Hayato despite all his talk of being a filthy Mafioso. The red-silver string that had been so sharp and so painful to hold became soothed as Tsuna pulled Hayato into an embrace and asked Hayato to continue playing._

" _Never stop playing your music, Hayato." He spoke softly even if tears still laced his tone. "It is such a wonderful talent." Such a talent reflected in the way the fate strings wrapped around the piano keys and glowed as they were struck, adding a ethereal song to the already beautiful notes._

* * *

Of course, Tsuna trusted Hayato with his life and knew that the boy wasn't following him _just_ because he was Mafia, Hayato was so ardent and defensive because he knew what the Mafia could do to people and how it could destroy civilians. Tsuna knew that Hayato was simply scared for him. Scared of losing his family to the Mafia's greed once again.

"Remember what we fight for, Hayato." Tsuna spoke softly, his hand on Hayato's arm as they walked a few paces behind the rest of the group. Takeshi was standing on Hayato's other side, his sword in place and a frown marring his face. "You are too important to us to risk it for a ring."

Hayato was silent for a moment, his eyes closed, listening to the music in their steps and their breathing. He would never tell Tsuna or Takeshi, but their breathing, steps, movements, everything, sounded the most beautiful out of the entire group. The three together made the most beautiful music.

"I know, Tsuna." He whispered softly as he gripped Tsuna's hand quickly before dropping it. "I'm fighting for Juudaime's Famiglia today, but I'm also fighting for my family. I'll be careful."

He smiled softly at Tsuna, showing his friend that he understood what Tsuna was saying. It would be hard for him to abandon the fight if he had to, his entire upbringing was 'win' and 'sacrifice' for the famiglia. Even Tsuna's gentle teachings could not yet fully overcome an ingrained instinct. It would be an internal fight as much as an external fight for Hayato. But he would not lose. He had trained not to lose.

* * *

Tsuna relented as they arrived on the third floor on their main school building. Everyone was already waiting for them. Tsuna's eyes drifted immediately to Xanxus, it was something about skies, Tsuna mused, that made they automatically drawn to each other. Xanxus held Tsuna's gaze before Tsuna caught the minute nod of appreciation. Tsuna would bet that too few held Xanxus gaze for very long. Even Tsuna admitted it was somewhat cowardly and rude.

Slowly Tsuna's eyes drifted to the red string connecting Hayato and Belphegor together. The Varia guardian was tall and sinister. Tsuna became uneasy as his gaze was met with the tiara wearing teen. Though he could not see his eyes, Tsuna was sure the boy was glaring intently at both him and Hayato. There was sheer brilliance behind the blond fringe; it was a mirror of Hayato, a sinister, rule-less version of Hayato's intelligence. This battle was going to be dark.

There was blood; so much blood on Belphegor's string, Tsuna could practically smell it and it sent his stomach twisting uncomfortably. This person would not hesitate to kill if he was bored.

"Dame-Tsuna, don't show weakness in the face of this opponent." Reborn murmured behind him, he rubbed a quick circle on Tsuna's back before the hand disappeared. It wouldn't do to show that Tsuna needed support in the face of these dangerous people.

As they settled the Cervello began to explain the rules of the match. Tsuna blocked out most of the common rules when a loud roar had him almost flashing into HDW mode. However, he watched the windows beside them break under the weight of all the desks and chairs from the classroom before he could change his state.

"These hurricane generators will create hurricane-like conditions. If a candidate is hit by these they will most likely be ejected from the field and thereby disqualified. So please be aware." The first spoke with smooth monotone.

"They are generated at random." The second began, "If you are truly the storm then you will be able to survive or avoid these hurricanes."

"But there is a time limit." The first explained in tandem with the second.

"If you do not complete the match within fifteen minutes every generator will explode." The second began again. "In which case the competitors will most likely die."

Suddenly all confidence Tsuna had in this battle was gone and the panic from Lambo's match began to writhe in his stomach. He forced himself into a calm state, concentrating on the presence of Takeshi and Ryohei on each arm, feeling the comfort of Chrome and Mukuro's strings, and feeling the calm of HDW settling in his chest. He couldn't show Hayato that he didn't have faith in him. If Tsuna showed any kind of panic- Hayato understanding it was because he was precious or not- the bomber would probably lose all faith in himself.

"You herbivores are destroying the peace of Namimori. You had better prepare yourself. Kami korosu."

Kyouya could see Tsuna's slow spiral downwards and his protective streak ignited. Not only was his school under serious threat, but now the boy under his care was also under threat; it was a threat form from his own mind, but it was being ignited by these strange women and these useless fights.

"Your school will be repaired by the Cervello; you have no need to be alarmed." One of the women tried to appease the cloud guardian.

"That isn't the point, you-"Kyouya was cut off mid-sentence as Reborn placed a commanding, strong hand upon his shoulder and shook his head sternly. Kyouya respected the infant enough to back down with only murmured curse.

Just as Hayato was about to move off to fight, Tsuna approached once more and stood in front of the bomber, his eyes were gleaming with concern as he watched Hayato warm up slightly.

"This match is for all of us... but I don't want to lose anyone for these rings." Tsuna elaborated, he was unaware of it, but every guardian had looked upon their little boss with a gentle smile. Each one, in their own way, was often ignored and was skipped over when it came to affection. But never by Tsuna. "Make sure you're not one of the ones I lose, Hayato."

The match started as each group was sent to an observation both at either end of the floor. Tsuna watched with interest as Belphegor gave Hayato encouraging words before moving off again. Something in Tsuna's gut twisted as he watched and the red strings bucked uncomfortably. The problem was that the screens they were watching from were not the best of quality. Tsuna couldn't make out many of the fate strings and couldn't understand what they were trying to tell him.

* * *

The battle started off sourly, almost immediately Hayato was surrounded by knives and was on the run. Even Tsuna didn't understand how the knives worked but could be adamant that the reason Hayato was having trouble was because he was mostly brains. He had this amazing ability to hunker down his fiery attitude and become the most observant, quick firing person Tsuna had ever met. But against the sheer genius of Belphegor- mixed with the lack of care of his own life- Hayato's line of thinking was not an advantage.

However, there was one thing that Hayato was better at, and that was reading the winds. Tsuna wouldn't be slow to admit that Belphegor was extremely adapted, but he was rather ridged in his movements, too confident in his skills. Hayato adapted quickly.

He was caught unawares by one of the turbines, but not again, soon enough he was using them to his advantage. But unfortunately he was only on-par with Bel at that point. Belphegor knew how to use the turbines and their violent winds to negate all of Hayato's dynamite.

Then the impossible happened. The knives Belphegor used to fight were going through the winds as if they were nothing. Tsuna could see it, but only faintly. There were strings everywhere in the battle arena. All were so thin that Tsuna only caught it because the winds gave the strings a more obvious background. Red strings- Bel's strings -were everywhere.

Hayato obviously couldn't though, because he was soon hiding in a classroom, bleeding and confused as Bel stalked the halls.

Tsuna's emotions kept flip-flopping as he watched the storm fight. At one point Bel would have the advantage without a doubt, but then Hayato would pull out a new bomb or a new strategy and Belphegor would be the one running. Tsuna was feeling the sheer effort of the emotion in the form of a painful migraine. He could only imagine what Hayato was going through.

Every single guardian on Tsuna's side could see the whirring of Hayato's mind as he tried to figure out what exactly Belphegor was doing to get the knives to fly so true and seem to levitate. Not one of the guardians was worried that the man would figure it out. He had a bear-trap of a mind after all.

Tsuna was completely confused. Why couldn't Hayato see the red strings attached to the knives? Surely something so strange in colour was so obvious. He stepped forward to protest and call out to his bomber when Mukuro walked forward and pressed his gloved hand against Tsuna's mouth.

"Those are fate strings, Tsunayoshi, not even Belphegor can see them." Mukuro divulged, his brow crinkled when he saw Tsuna's eyes widen.

"No one can see them?" he gasped it sounded like a question even if it wasn't one.

Tsuna was so preoccupied with watching Hayato's mind whirring that he didn't notice the new string appears in his vicinity. When he finally did he was surprised to see that the string had a yellow gleam to it. A man in his mid thirties had entered their viewing area with a sever frown, in his eyes pure worry. Tsuna analysed the man and found his eyes drifting to the red string- Hayato's string- and the way it wove together with this man's own red-yellow string.

"You must be Hayato's mentor." Tsuna asked slowly, unsure if he was right.

"You must be this amazing 'Juudaime' the brat keeps harping on about. My name is Shamal." The man was dressed as a doctor, but there was a dangerous aura to them that had Tsuna immediately on edge.

"He isn't a brat. My name is Tsunayoshi, but you can call me Tsuna."

Shamal seemed to contemplate that for a moment, he stared into Tsuna's eyes, and was surprised to see the teen hold the gaze. Irises dyed that rich, beautiful orange of HDW, Tsuna did not waver. Shamal understood to a point exactly why Hayato has decided to follow this Mafioso and no other. The boy wasn't mafia. The boy was the embodiment of everything free and selfless.

Shamal looked over the fight with keen eyes. "They weren't mistaken when they said Bel was 'Varia Quality' that boy there is a certified Genius. He's using the currents to his advantage perfectly." The doctor leant against the wall of their viewing area with a nonchalant shrug, as if his student wasn't struggling for his life.

"But he's over confident." Tsuna expressed as he continued to watch the screens, almost unblinking. "He doesn't understand that Hayato is just as brilliant."

"Yeah, Doc." Takeshi elaborated, "Haya isn't going to lose so easily." The swordsman smirked happily, and Shamal could only stare.

"Tako-head is powerful TO THE EXTREME!"

"H-Hayato isn't weak." Chrome whispered while wringing her trident.

"Kufufufufu, if my dear Chrome says so, it must be true."

"The herbivore better win, Kami Korosu."

Shamal could do nothing but stare as the teens interacted. He like so many others was completely taken aback by the trust each guardian displayed even if some sounded goading or taunting. Not one of them had any doubt that they would win this conflict. Shamal believed that this 'win' didn't even mean that they had the rings by the end of it.

"I think you should have more faith in your student, Shamal." Tsuna smirked as everyone else- instinctively moving to Tsuna's words- turned towards the monitors.

Hayato had just released new dynamite, and as much as Tsuna froze – because why the _fuck_ was Hayato using something that didn't work the last time- he was confident in Hayato's ability. What surprised them all was the sudden direction and speed change the dynamite took as a secondary fuse burnt out and sent them rocketing towards an equally surprised Bel.

"Even if I said all that, there one thing I know," Shamal sighed, "Hayato has honed the skills to improve during life and death situation at an exponential rate." Tsuna could see the proud smile life the stoic man's lips. For all his harsh words and all the complaining, Shamal considered Hayato precious.

But the relief was short lived because as the smoke cleared a new kind of laughter erupted from the bloodied prince, Belphegor.

There was a drunken manner to Bel's movements. Clear confusion marred most of the guardians' faces; the boy was giggling about the blood pouring over his skin. His body flopped uncomfortable as he wobbled on his feet.

"Mukuro, what's wrong with him?" Chrome hid behind Tsuna and Mukuro as the illusionist stepped up to Tsuna's side.

"I don't like this, Tsunayoshi; I've seen people like this in Estraneo."

Over the intercom the guardians listened to the Varia as they discussed the dark history of the prince storm. Tsuna cringed back as even Mukuro and Chrome looked pale. To kill his twin so easily because he was looking for happiness and being so drawn to bloodshed that he joined the Varia? It was truly disturbing.

Belphegor proceeded to fight recklessly running into Hayato's precise and well thought out movements and attacks. But the recklessness showed how truly genius Belphegor was, without hesitation he could dodge closer and miss by millimeters rather than centimeters. It was dangerous, but seemed to work as the Varia member chased Hayato through the school.

As if things couldn't get worse and alarm sounded to signal the final five minutes of the battle.

With Hayato stuck in the library even Ryohei could understand that he was at a disadvantage. Dynamite was a double edge sword. For every explosion that hit Bel, in an enclosed space would also hit Hayato. He would not get out of this fight unscathed. And at this rate he would be even more wounded than Bel would.

Belphegor began to fight close, stuck in a library with no exit, the two fighters started dancing closer together, and Bel's knives nicked and sliced Hayato up until his silver hair was more bloodied than it was silver.

For a moment everyone held their breath as Hayato sent of another volley of dynamite. The explosion rocked the entire library toppling bookshelves and sending various tomes scattering across the room. Even the Varia was unsure of how to react to the explosion. No one, not even the masochistic prince could have survived such an explosion.

Tsuna was sickened a little as he thought of that, he could not blame Hayato, they were all going into their fights knowing that they may or may not have to kill their opponent; as was the mafia's code of conduct. To know that he may have just forced Hayato to make his bones at eighteen, Tsuna was sickened. But at least Hayato was alive and was only inured. He wasn't dead. He wasn't dying.

Tsuna nearly had a heart attack when Hayato faltered. "Maa maa, I don't think Hayato can afford to fight much longer."

"Idiot is feeling dizzy from just a little blood loss." Shamal said. Tsuna wanted to give the man a square punch to the jaw, but Reborn beat him to it with a quick smack to the back of the head.

"Be more considerate. Idiot."

Hayato walked towards the downed Belphegor with a sad look on his face. He was surprised to feel no gloating in his chest, simply appreciation for a good rival. He leant down and gently pulled the ring from the downed blonde.

Then a hand was around his throat.

Before anyone could really react Hayato was pinned to the floor with a cackling, completely erratic Belphegor strangling him. The boy was babbling, seeing but not seeing and Tsuna felt Hayato's fate string buck uncomfortably as its owner fought for breath. Being taken by surprise is never a good thing.

"How is that bastard still moving?" The fact that Ryohei was swearing gave anyone in the viewing area enough sense to know that the situation was dire.

The explosions started at the far end of the school. Tsuna's face swung around to see the windows explode outwards and felt his chest constrict in panic. Hayato was still pinned and fighting. Tsuna was sure that Hayato would give up now, having heard the explosions.

To Tsuna's horror Hayato's demeanor changed as Bel pressed down on him with whimsical lack of care. Blood splattered as the prince moved around, trying how just to kill Hayato and not get the rings. Tsuna didn't want to look anymore.

For all the planning and assurance Hayato had given him the bomber had just switched back to his ingrained actions. It looked like Hayato was now willing to die to get the storm ring.

"I won't go until I get that ring!"

Tsuna wanted to scream, but he found himself suitably numb. He couldn't blame Hayato, his child hood was filled with lessons about his worthlessness and how he had to die to be recognised. But Tsuna has hoped the greater part of a year and a half with people who genuinely cared for him would bring him out of that. For the most part it did. But now Hayato was being pursued by a reckless predator.

"Don't you dare." Tsuna breathed. "Hayato don't you dare!"

His voice carried across the intercoms and blasted the battling, wrestling guardians right in the ears, even the Varia stopped when Tsuna's commanding voice drifted through their observation box.

"What did I tell you _right_ before you started battling? I told you that you are precious and it's not worth your life for a stupid ring."

The bomb expert looked like he was going to protest as he tried to get the ring from Belphegor's neck. Tsuna however had no intention of letting the silvernet continue.

"Don't even! Why do you think we fight, Hayato? We fight to spend more time together. We still need to have a snow ball fight and see fireworks together. We are fighting for tomorrow! No matter what, your life is no substitute for that!" Tsuna's voice was commanding and full of a certainty that rarely filtered into his tone. "How will we do those things if you die?! Don't you dare die on me now Hayato, just abandon the fight."

"Tsuna..."

"Hayato I don't care if you play the piano beautifully or if you fight like a monster, all I care about is that _you_ are alive."

The explosions went off much to Tsuna's horror and he lost sight of both Hayato and Belphegor. Before even Tsuna realised it his knees were folding and he was heading for the ground. However, Reborn and Takeshi reacted quickly to grab an arm each and get Tsuna to his feet.

Reborn and Takeshi where whispering calming, soothing words but Tsuna was lost to his own world. He was trying to concentrate on Hayato's string, trying to feel what the boy's condition was. He couldn't figure anything out though as the smoke cleared.

Hayato walked calmly towards the infrared box that his boss waited in. He had an ashamed look on his face. He gripped the elbow of his left arm and would not meet Tsuna's eyes.

"I forfeit."

Almost before the words left his mouth the Cervello announced Bel- who was being dragged bloodied and broken out of the library- the winner. The infrared beams disappeared and Tsuna was out of the box. He tackled Hayato around the waist, guilty for the painful hiss but not caring at that moment. Hayato collapsed into Tsuna's arms, and it was only the constant training that made sure Tsuna could hold up his friend before the others joined him.

"I'm proud of you, Hayato. Thank god you're okay."

"'I'm sorry Tsuna. Didn't get the ring."  
"That doesn't even matter. You are alive, we can win other battles. No one said we had to win them all."

The Cervello came on the screens at that point to officially announce Xanxus' victory before announcing the next fight. Though, Tsuna was already on his way back to Shamal to demand that his friend get treated.

"Next is the battle of Rain guardians."


	8. Basil and Ice

With Hayato recovering with his mentor in the hospital, and most of the other guardians- except Ryohei and Kyouya- off training with their various tutors, Tsuna was resting in the living room with Ryohei; the boxer having just come back from training with Kyouya was sitting with Tsuna his blonde hair still damp having just stepped out of a refreshing shower.

Just as Tsuna was about to get up and offer Ryohei a drink there was the sound of the door opening. Now, no one was due home for a while, Reborn had errands to run and everyone else was training until dinner time. Kyouya had Disciplinary commitments until the following day so he wouldn't even be home for dinner. So to hear the door opening was both a shock and an uneasy feeling.

As they heard the footsteps approach the living room Ryohei was up in an instant, his fists were poised and Tsuna was behind him. Tsuna was not so amazed by the speed of his movement but by the overwhelming aura that radiated from Ryohei, the yellow string lit harshly as he moved and wrapped around Tsuna protectively. Ryohei was nothing if not protective of Tsuna.

Reborn appeared at that point with a teen similar in age to Tsuna trailing closely behind him, the teen was taller than Tsuna but only a few centimeters with burnt blonde hair and piercing blue eyes, the boy was lean and rather wary. But he didn't give off an air of malice. If anything he was nervous and shy. Though Ryohei wasn't ready to release his stance yet.

"Reborn! It is EXTREMELY good to see you're back! But why is he here?" No one missed the dangerous change in the tone between Ryohei's addressing of Reborn to the blonde boy.

"Ah, this is Basil. He's part of the CEDEF." Reborn raised an eyebrow and approached Tsuna, leaving Basil at the living room doorway feeling rather lost. Ryohei didn't move from his place between Basil and Tsuna, but he softened a little as Reborn approached.

The boy, now introduced as Basil, did not miss the approving smile on Reborn's lips as he appraised and relaxed the boxer with a quick yet gentle squeeze of his large shoulders, but that isn't what surprised Basil the most. What caused Basil's blue eyes to widen was when Reborn stepped forward, ruffled the burnt hazelnut hair and allowed Tsuna to rest his forehead against Reborn's chest. Reborn leant his face down and seemed to whisper into Tsuna's ears before smiling happily. Basil couldn't believe it. Reborn looked genuinely relived and _happy._

On their way over Reborn hadn't been mean or aggressive, but he had been cold and rather distant. Basil was no fool he knew that his presence in Reborn's life was not a blessing and meant only more paperwork and unnecessary fuss with Basil's boss' son. Basil knew that Reborn was not a man who appreciated extra work on top of an already elite, towering work load.

Their ride from the airport was quiet and tense, but only for Basil- though he didn't know that- and the only sounds were those of the other cars on the road, not that there were too many on a Sunday evening. Reborn kept his face shadowed and his mind to himself, and that left Basil rather out of place.

But Basil was fine with that. His job was to come to Japan, help train Decimo –Sawada-Dono- and master has warned him not to get too attached, because CEDEF was still a separate body from Vongola. It was a good way to get to know Tsuna, because Tsuna _was_ the man that Basil would be working with for the rest of his time in CEDEF, and a good working relationship was extremely important if they were going to continue a very successful Vongola, but it was supposed to be a professional relationship; according to Iemitsu. What made it better was that there was not even a year between Tsuna and Basil. Though, the blonde boy would soon learn that the differences between himself and Tsuna were near unbridgeable, and he would _never_ truly understand how sheer their ideas of right and true contrasted, not even if he was suddenly able to see what Tsuna saw.

"Are you alright Tsuna?" Reborn whispered as he ran his hand down Tsuna's neck in a comforting manner.

"Yeah, you startled me is all. I wasn't expecting anyone home yet." Tsuna relaxed at the touch and the rush of warm comfort that stroked the string armour he wore.

Reborn seemed to hum then before continuing his quick massaging of the tense neck. He didn't like how tense and taut his little boss was lately, but until the battles were over he expected that Tsuna wouldn't calm down much.

Basil was shocked and confused, but he didn't outwardly show the kick of jealousy and the strange, out-casted feeling that washed him as he watched Ryohei, Reborn, and Tsuna interact. He couldn't really describe what he was seeing, not yet. He had never seen it before.

Suddenly he was aware that he was being watched, his eyes trailed the gathered men only to be met with a burning, resolute, beautiful set of burnt-amber irises and a face of cool contemplation. As Basil stared, engulfed and stripped away by the eyes, he realised that the boy _he_ knew- or was told about- was not the boy watching him. He was misinformed.

Since Basil was six and began his training under Iemitsu to become CEDEF's next leader he was aware of Tsuna. Basil's boss would always harp on about how adorable and how innocent his little boy was. No one ever saw a picture of Tsuna, or even knew exactly where Iemitsu was from. For the child's protection. But everyone knew every little bit of Tsuna's childhood that Iemitsu knew; which was appallingly little, Basil might add.

Things changed though two years ago when it became apparent that Tsuna may very well have to take over Vongola. Iemitsu's tune changed drastically then and everyone in CEDEF noticed the almost cold sheen to the man's eyes and tone.

" _Tsunayoshi is a weak and unstable child. I don't know what Nono is thinking by making him a candidate; especially against Xanxus."_ Iemitsu would sigh whenever his child came up in conversation. _"He was not made for the mafia. He can't even figure out his future without being told, I don't know how he's going to lead an entire famiglia."_

Basil took that as truth at face value, even if he had never met the boy Iemitsu spoke of. His master told him it was true, and Tsunayoshi was his master's child. Basil's understanding was that Iemitsu was in constant contact with his wife in regards to their children; Basil was unaware just how disjointed Iemitsu was.

Tsuna wasn't so lost and weak, he was simply laid back; he had motivation, but he was being pulled by a fate that had yet to set into place. Iemitsu, Basil, Nono, even Tsuna himself had been unaware of this and thus Iemitsu was left pathetically out of the loop as Nana laughed about how 'pathetic' and 'troublesome' their son could be; even if her words were joking and filled with laughter.

"Tsuna, Basil is here to help you train. He is going to help me train you in Primo's skills." Reborn's voice was smooth and warm, and for reasons he would never really understand, Basil shivered. Reborn's voice held trust and kindness; a fierce protection saturate the tones and Basil trembled because he heard the threat and the promise in the beautiful melody of words.

Basil once again was under scrutiny, and to his chagrin, to his disgust, he realised he wasn't even being regarded at all. Oh, of course Tsuna watched him, analysing him with those eyes that saw too much and an air of maturity that Basil didn't have yet- and didn't understand why he lacked it. But Reborn and Ryohei, neither man had even spared Basil a glance. To them, who were watching only Tsuna's face, Tsuna's body language, while they listened to Tsuna's voice and felt Tsuna's aura; to them, Basil was nothing more than an outsider who could never be in their fold. He didn't even touch their radar.

It made Basil furious to be looked down on so suddenly.

In CEDEF Basil was looked on with awe and pride. He was the next head and he was praised as a prodigy.

"Good evening, Sawada-dono." Basil smiled warmly, despite his internal wrath "Henceforth I shalt be thy mentor. As thy father besought."

Almost immediately the temperature in the room dropped a few degrees as Tsuna's eyes darkened and a sad kind of smile flicked onto his lips. Ryohei took on a grim frown and his fists tightened, most of the aura seeming to originate from him. Reborn simply pulled down his fedora to hide the depth of his frown, he himself not truly hating Iemitsu but instead his neglectful behaviour.

Basil was struck by a deep sense of sadness as those burning ambers dimmed, but he continued to stare as Tsuna opened his mouth and addressed this new teen in their home.

"I'd like to say that it's nice to meet you, but seeing as Iemitsu sent you I don't think your welcome will be all too warm."Tsuna's eyes were understanding; Basil had done nothing wrong. Though, even he felt a spark of resentment in his chest while looking over the mafia teen.

This was his father's student, after all. This was the child that Iemitsu raised and saw everyday in place of his actual son.

"What dost thou mean?"

Unperturbed by the boy's strange speech patterns, Tsuna's voice was warm but firm. He needed Basil to understand exactly what he was in for while he remained close to them. "In this house it is best not to mention my father, he is taken none too kindly."  
"Tsuna is right, Basil." Ryohei cut in, he knew it 'hurt' Tsuna to talk about the man, especially right now. Especially after the latest fiasco. "That man is a traitor in our eyes, and while we won't take that out on you, I know a few of our friends will take none too kindly to you being here; being sent by _him_."

"Mentioning Iemitsu will make a few of our members seek you out to openly harass you." Reborn finished for Ryohei. Though Basil tried to ignore the fact that the man didn't seem disapproving of that 'harassing' trait in the guardians.

* * *

There is no exaggeration in saying the next morning is tense and rather awkward for Basil. Meeting each guardian one after the other had him questioning both the sanity and sheer brilliance of Vongola.

If Vongola knew the true extent of Tsuna and his guardians they were both brilliant and insane; brilliant for choosing him and insane for making him a last resort; brilliant for finding embodiments of Primo and insane for allowing such dangerous people anywhere near a position of power.

The simple fact was: each and every one of Tsuna's guardians threatened physical and no-holds mental harm should Basil overstep his boundaries or be evaluated as loyal only to Iemitsu. Basil learnt quickly that no love was lost over Iemitsu and that each guardian had their own reason for disliking a man they had never personally met.

Takeshi and Hayato had arrived home not an hour after Reborn, and at first they were surprised to find a brooding Ryohei and rather tense Tsuna sitting in their living room drinking coffee, mainly because Tsuna didn't drink too much coffee lately. Too hyped anyway, or something like that.

Hayato had demanded to be let home and Takeshi had helped him; the only reason he had been let out of the hospital by his mentor was with the promise of bed rest. Hayato was determined after all to be the best right hand he could be. Being stuck in the hospital didn't help him towards that end.

"Hayato!" Tsuna's voice held a note of panic hidden in the relief, "Are you sure you should be out of the hospital. What if you open your wounds!?" Tsuna gushed and fussed over Hayato's wrapped body as Takeshi laughed beside the bomber. It was strange to see Hayato with such a red face after all.

Tsuna stood with a relieved smile; he embraced Hayato and Takeshi before stepping back to quickly scan them one last time for injury. But he was already feeling more at peace now that his two best friends were home. The stings mirrored that relief, dancing around each other in warm embraces.

"Hayato, Takeshi, I'd like you to meet Basil, he's –"

"CEDEF." Hayato snarled as he approached Tsuna and recognised the blonde teen rising also.

"How did you..?" Tsuna trailed off as Reborn stepped forward from the gloom.

"I'm glad to see that you kept up with the affairs of the mafia despite your separation from it, I expect nothing less from Vongola's right hand."

Had the situation not been different Hayato would have flushed with pride, but as the case was there was a tension flooding the room as Takeshi understood Hayato's words.

"Isn't CEDEF the outside advisory agency?" Takeshi spoke with slow deliverance, his hand twitched for his sword and Tsuna –and Basil too-could do nothing but marvel.

Tsuna would never say that Takeshi was dangerous, because none of his friend-guardians were a danger to him, but the look that switched out the smile and carefree light in Takeshi's eyes really startled the brunet. For all intensive purposes, and with the twitch in his form, Takeshi looked like a Hitman; he looked exactly like Reborn when he had just received news he didn't like.

"Calm down, sword-freak. This kid is no threat to us. Besides, he's here to make Juudaime even stronger than he is." Hayato placed a stern hand on Takeshi's forearm and the swordsman responded immediately, his cutting glare shifting to a pointed gaze directed at the storm guardian.

Takeshi contemplated the words before relaxing his stance and throwing a carefree smile back onto his face. "Alright, if Haya says you aren't dangerous I'll believe him. But Basil?" Takeshi explained with a flicker of that cutting glare back on his face. "Tsuna is my little brother; you'd better not hurt him."

Hayato watched as Takeshi made his way upstairs with a scowl, "You don't need to worry about that, sword freak, if this punk becomes a problem he'll be gone before you can touch him." As Takeshi turned the corner out of view, Hayato focused his attention to startled blue eyes. "You had better help Juudaime; we can always get a new instructor and Juudaime's strong enough to not need your help. You'd better respect the kindness he's showing you."

With a colourful threat about dynamite and places where there's no sunshine, Hayato too made his way upstairs, he had some research to do.

All in all the meeting had shocked Basil, but he remained quiet and took his seat again as Tsuna motioned to restart their previous conversation. As Basil sipped at the coffee he watched around the mug's rim as Tsuna rubbed the bridge of his nose. He looked exasperated, but a large, proud grin was also worn unashamedly on his face as he looked up to Reborn.

"I have some awfully paranoid friends don't I, Reborn?"

"You have a protective family, Dame-Tsuna."

Basil wouldn't meet Lambo, I-pin, or Fuuta until much later. Tsuna ensured that the teen wasn't around when the children visited, and it was only at Takeshi's battle that he finally saw them. But the truth of the matter was that Tsuna wasn't prepared to explain to them exactly what it was their father had decided was more important than them. Tsuna was still trying to get them used to the idea of all the guardians loving and caring for them; he didn't have the heart to tell them that Iemitsu had abandoned them for the mafia- the very thing hurting them and their Tsuna-nii.

Tsuna smiled softly as Kyouya entered the living room later the same day. "Kyouya, I would like you to meet Basil, from today onwards he is going to be my training partner." Kyouya was calm and had a satisfied atmosphere to him as he entered the home, so Tsuna was sure that the meeting would not end in bloodshed. Or he hoped it wouldn't. "Basil, this is my cloud guardian, Hibari Kyouya."

"Good evening, Hibari-dono. It is a pleasure to meet thou." Basil bowed politely and watched and cold steel eyes raked his form.

Basil was once again astounded by the sheer intelligence and raw power in the gaze. He felt not naked but completely vulnerable. He felt like prey before its greatest predator. It was something that sent his fight-or-flight senses mad and for once, Basil wanted flight.

"Why was _he_ sent?" Kyouya's voice was stern and smooth, his eyes switching from hard steel doors, to open comforting walls as they slid over to Tsuna.

He was disappointed when the brunet looked at the floor with heavy shoulders.

"Omnivore, why was this boy sent here?"

"He is the next head of CEDEF. He was sent by my father."

Almost immediately Basil was flipping and dodging as steel tonfas and an aura as sharp and oppressive as some of CEDEF's most seasoned interrogators crashed down and chased him. Basil was glad that his reflexes were so sharp, or else he would have been in serious trouble. That didn't change the fact, however that he had been taken by surprise in an unfamiliar place, because soon enough he was halfway up a wall held with rough spikes shoved into his shoulders in the form of tonfas.

"So the invertebrate sent you?" Kyouya hissed, "Why doesn't the bastard come train his own god-damned son instead of sending this pathetic herbivore?"

"Hibari-dono, what hast you so upset?!" Panic was rising in Basil's eyes as the blunt objects pressed into his shoulders roughly. Without anything else to do, Basil was forced to stare into raging steel eyes.

"Listen closely, Herbivore, I will tell you this once. Namimori is under my jurisdiction, if I catch you disturbing the peace for even a second don't think that I won't bite you to death. The herbivores living in Namimori also fall under my control, this house and these residents especially. Keep yourself in line and learn your mistake, useless herbivore. Kami korosu."

With that Kyouya was walking out the door. The only sign of comfort he gave to Tsuna was a quick, gentle embrace of his shoulder before he was making his way back to the Disciplinary Committee meeting room to recruit more people for Vongola's rising police force. Vigilante Vongola was well on its way to forming.

Though only Tsuna would truly understand any of the guardians' rage, he knew why they were angered by Iemitsu's actions. Or closer to the truth was his lack of actions. It was his and Nana's twenty-five year wedding anniversary last week and the fool of a man had not even bothered to phone his wife. He didn't even send a gift; but that didn't aggravate anyone but Tsuna, Hayato and Takeshi –all three boys having accepted Nana as a mother to them. No, some of the more violent guardians' fury stemmed from an incident that happened just after the lightning battle and before the storm.

Tsuna had been out with Hayato and Takeshi with the children. The five of them had gone out to get ice-cream and Takeshi has stopped by his house to pick up sushi for all the guardians to share- courtesy of Takeshi's father, though he had never met any of the people who were going to eat his food. On their way back they had been attacked by an enemy assassin. The man got a lucky shot at Tsuna, nicking his arm with a small blade before Takeshi and Hayato has him subdued. Lambo and I-pin had been traumatised; they and Fuuta still hadn't left Tsuna's side since the incident.

Reborn has dealt with the assassin brutally, and the man was disposed of before Tsuna could or could not make a decision for himself. _'Someone attacking_ my _student has to answer to me, Dame-Tsuna.'_

When Tsuna had phoned CEDEF to contact his father and demand a check be put out and protection provided for the children if not his guardians, Tsuna was greeted with the stern, tired voice of Iemitsu's head of secretary, Oregano.

"Signor Sawada told me to inform you that he doesn't have the time to deal with your matters. He asks that you find a way to deal with it yourself. I'm sorry, young master Tsunayoshi."

Mukuro was the last to meet Basil, and probably with good reason. He had immediately walked in and put up his guard. Chrome was hidden behind him until she was close enough to Tsuna to draw him and Mukuro close, hiding herself behind both of their shoulders.

Chrome did this not out of fear or weakness, but out of comfort; Chrome was self-conscious of her power and could act between when no one was looking directly at her. It was her major weakness but all the guardians were slowly learning to cover up for each other's little faults.

Upon learning exactly who and what Basil was Mukuro didn't hesitate to threaten bodily harm to the boy should he go near anyone in the house- though his words were 'I will impale you and show you the true depths of _seven_ hells if you lay one finger on my dearest Chrome or Tsunayoshi'; Tsuna knew it extended to most of the family also.

"Mukuro, don't harass him." Tsuna asked quietly. He didn't really dislike the teen; he was kind and relatively naive all things considered. He had a good heart; Mukuro was out of line for manipulating him so.

"I feel no love for boy who can't see the truth." Mukuro sneered as Basil's wide eyes. The blue hues were focused painfully on the trident that had stopped dangerously close to his neck.

"Tsuna, you're going to hurt." Chrome whispered. She approached her boss and wove her arms around his waist, hoping to be as comforting to him as he was to her.

"But it needs to be done." Tsuna elaborated, and he withered a little when Mukuro sent him a tired, angry, helpless look. Mukuro only wanted Tsuna safe. For only him and Chrome.

"Why do this for the Mafia; for the _bastard_ that abandoned you?"  
"I do it for you, Mukuro, for you and Chrome and everyone else. The mafia can burn for all I care."

Mukuro's expression twisted dangerously then, a hint of the insanity of being reincarnated six times making itself known on his thin lips and arched eyebrows. He leant into Tsuna, pressing his body close and bringing his lips to Tsuna's ear. "That, my dear Tsunayoshi, can be easily arranged."

Then, moving as if the threat was never speaking, Mukuro presented his hand to Chrome and walked off towards the place they had decided to meet up with Ken and Chikusa for some more combat training. The two were still rather susceptible to illusions, and Mukuro would not tolerate a weak link. Just before she left Chrome pressed a gentle kiss to Tsuna's cheek with one last squeeze around his waist.

"I guess we should get to training then." Tsuna sighed, knowing that the next period of time, while Basil was with them would be tense. "Where are we going?"

"To the dead-zone." Reborn elaborated.  
"That area of the forest outside of town with no signal? There's nothing but cliff faces and trees there."

"Perfect."

* * *

One thing that Basil would say having spent the better part of a day with Tsuna and his band of over-protective, rather violent Guardians is that he had never seen a stronger display of sheer, powerful trust between another group of people. Not even CEDEF had shown such protective, naturally trust between individuals.

Basil hated to be cliché, but they moved like planets and magnets. Tsuna seemed to be the sun; everything he did caused a movement or reaction in the guardians. Each had their place and knew what their duty was. Tsuna seemed so involved with them. It was, well Basil couldn't figure out how to explain it really, because he was humbled, amazed, and also extremely jealous. This was a family, a true-to-god family and he was not a part of it, may never be a part of it. CEDEF leader or not, Basil was an outsider at this point in time.

"Sawada-Dono." Basil asked as Tsuna rested off to the side of the cliff, "How dost thou do it"?  
"What do you mean, Basil?" Tsuna asked between pants, "And please, call me Tsuna."

"How dost thou control such brutal guardians? Not even CEDEF hast such closeness."

Tsuna was contemplative for a moment, mulling over the idea. "Honestly Basil? I don't know; all I know is that I am indebted to and love all of my friends. For them I would gladly cut my own throat if their lives were guaranteed."

After another moment of silence Tsuna elaborated and had Basil questioning everything his master had told him about famiglia, and about Tsuna.

"Can my father say the same about CEDEF? Can you?"

* * *

Tsuna was not a fool. Not anymore. He was aware of what his father was doing behind his and his mother's back. Tsuna was not happy in the least about being lied to. He wasn't happy about the danger they were put under and he wasn't happy about the selfishness his father displayed in his actions.

The one action that Tsuna was furious about, the one that sent him punching walls and cussing out was his father's decision to take on Basil. Basil, Tsuna knew, was the son Iemitsu had denied himself. Basil was Tsuna's mafia replacement. Someone Iemitsu could care for while still being suitable apart from.

Tsuna also felt pity for Basil; the boy had been taught a strange way of speaking and had been lied to, even if the lie wasn't intentional. But really, how was Iemitsu suppose to tell Basil about Tsuna when the man was never in Tsuna's life to begin with?

Tsuna was determined to get Basil back on track, because Basil was being raised as CEDEF head, and Tsuna could not afford to have an outside advisor that he didn't trust. Iemitsu would immediately be fired from his position. Tsuna would ensure that.

Maybe Tsuna was being vengeful and cruel. But he had enough of this entire charade that his father was putting up. Not once, not a single fucking time had Iemitsu even phoned since Reborn's arrival. He didn't come to seek forgiveness or make sure Tsuna was alright. He hadn't phoned to see how Fuuta, Lambo or I-pin were doing, and still hadn't acknowledged the assassins that were after Tsuna and his guardians. That to Tsuna was the final straw. Iemitsu couldn't find a way back into his heart now. Not after the pain he had made his children go through.

Tsuna stood straight and looked up to the sky, his chest was still heaving but his face was grimacing. Basil stopped his assault for a moment to watch the boss. The boy was sweating and bruised, his clothes were scorched here and there and he was still flickering with the remnants of HDW flames. Though Basil couldn't see it, Tsuna was surrounded by a myriad of strings all glowing with their latest blast of power; each string was wrapped and draped lazily around him, neither were they tight nor loose, interacting and waving in the non-existent air, all in all giving Tsuna an ethereal image of a god, and maybe it was rather ethereal, because who but those who could see the string would believe they existed?

Just as Basil was about to move forward and voice his concerns over Tsuna's posture, Hayato and Takeshi stepped up to their friend with frowns and gentle smiles respectively. Hayato gripped Tsuna's shoulder and started kneading the tense joint, humming when he felt the tension. Takeshi leant on the opposite shoulder and ruffled Tsuna's damp hair in a comforting manner. What Basil realised was that both were creating a barrier of protection that looked to be near impenetrable.

"Juudaime, you don't need to feel guilty over that bastard." Hayato hummed, he had been calling Tsuna Juudaime increasingly more often, and Tsuna just accepted it as a pet name now.

"He may have left to protect you, Tsuna, but he made a bad choice." Takeshi leant more heavily onto Tsuna, knowing the boy needed physical as well as verbal comfort.

"But he's my father... he tried to keep the mafia away, and did for the most part." Tsuna tried to argue, but he wasn't arguing his heart, he was arguing his head. Playing devil's advocate even when it wasn't needed. "But he's hurt us all so much." Tsuna's face crumpled again, and this time he bowed his head in resignation. He could not validate Iemitsu's actions. Especially not his latest ones.

Basil stood awed and completely out of place as he watched the interaction. Basil knew from experience that bosses needed to be strong, immovable walls; they were the measure of excellence for their subordinates and were the face of the famiglia. Tsuna-dono was not that standard. Basil found his deep psyche churning uncomfortably when he imagined Tsuna as his boss one day. Yet, Basil was obviously missing something.

"That is a family, Basil." Reborn stepped out of the shadow of the trees surrounding the practice ground; he approached Basil and ruffled the boy's hair. "This is what you've been missing out on in CEDEF."

"But Reborn-dono, I dost not understand. How dost Tsunayoshi-dono control his subordinates with such a constitution. Surely it hath no value."

Reborn looks on with a pitying look, Basil had the pride to bristle at the look. It has been a very long time since someone has pitied him. Coming from Reborn it's even worse, because the man looks practically grieving that Basil didn't understand.

"Basil, how do you feel when your boss sends out missions of execution with no regret or hesitation?" Reborn asked. He flicked his fedora upwards, trying to convey what he now understood about pride, assurance and humility. Things he lost as a Hitman and gained as Tsuna's mentor.

"I feel assured that I am being guided correctly." Basil spoke strongly with no hesitation.

"And that time that Iemitsu send information that lead to the slaughter of an entire family before realising that he was wrong? How did you feel when he showed no regret and just moved on? You know how many people died; you saw the photos and read the reports." Reborn continued. "You know he ordered the execution of all the orphans even after he realised his mistake. How did you feel then, having learnt that?"

Basil fell silent for a moment, because he didn't know what he felt. His boss had made a mistake, one that few people in the mafia would call him wrong for. There was evidence that the famiglia was a danger- or had been to others- so in one form or another Iemitsu had been correct in his orders.

"It was an honest mistake and had he crumbled I would have lost faith in him. A leader must stick to his decisions."

Reborn had a resigned, grieving look in his eyes as he watched the boy. He could see the turmoil flickering in his eyes. Even one day with Tsuna had the teen questioning everything he had learnt. There was just something about Tsuna that had everyone questioning themselves and their virtue. Tsuna was the sky of change.

"Can a leader with no regrets learn from his mistakes, Basil? Can you tell me honestly that Iemitsu has ever learnt from his mistakes?"

But Basil did not answer. He opened his mouth to defend his Master, having had to try and do so all throughout his visit, but he found his throat closed and his words lost. He could not answer.

Reborn could see it and could only sigh in return.

As Reborn ruffled his hair again and walked towards Tsuna, Basil was once again left questioning everything he had learnt about family, because he knew Reborn. When Basil was young he met Reborn and was immediately aware that the man was out of his league.

There was something about Reborn that would never be attainable by Basil and he left it at that. The Reborn he knew was cold, calculative and would bow to no one. Not even Timoteo. This Reborn was different.

This Reborn was warm, caring, and incomprehensibly loyal to Tsuna. Reborn approached Tsuna and rubbed quick, comforting circles on his back, showing his support and understanding, he whispered quickly into Tsuna's ears and smiled when the brunet sighed and nodded, instantly relieved. Basil could see it, as an outsider he could see the bow in Reborn's back when he was with Tsuna. He saw the sheer drive to improve and protect Tsuna, and the people around the brunet.

Basil was left wondering, not for the first time, just exactly how powerful and what ability Tsuna had to change everyone around him so much.

"Are we done for the day, Basil?"

Basil turned to the softness in the voice. It wasn't so biting as it was on that first day, slowly- or so Basil hoped- he was beginning to find a place in this 'family'. While his deep psyche- the part of him that Iemitsu trained- churned uncomfortably, feeling unsafe with such a 'weak' boss, another part of him hoped with all his might that he would find a place within the family, even if only on the outskirts.

Basil didn't want to be an outsider anymore.

"Of course, Tsunayoshi-dono. Go home and get some rest."

Basil decided, he would watch Tsuna and decide for himself the worthiness of the boy. He had been shown by example just how powerful Tsunayoshi really was, he had gathered and tethered violent, preciously and currently dangerous people to him and they all seemed… happy. Basil wanted that, and if watching them and stepping away from his master was what he had to do, then Basil would do just that. The man, he would realise later, was already losing his respect and his control over Basil even as the sun set on Basil's second day with Tsuna.

"You don't need to call me –dono Basil. Just Tsuna is fine."

* * *

Everyone was gathered in the living room eating the take-out they had ordered in for dinner. No one really felt like eating and they wanted to be close and comfortable that evening. So Tsuna was leaning against the middle of the largest couch and everyone else was pressed against him here to there. The children were sitting against or in his lap with their dinner on the coffee table so that they didn't spill it. It was comfortable, warm and everyone was as calm as they could be given that tomorrow was Takeshi's battle.

Tsuna was thinking over his training, his mind thought over the first instance where he successfully acquired Zero-point breakthrough and he was still queasy from the violent reaction Xanxus' string had displayed. Such violence could only mean that Xanxus had faced such a technique before and it had obviously done some terrible things to him and his fate. It wasn't just violence either, Tsuna knew that Xanxus would do _anything_ not to have to face this new technique, because even being near one who could perform it had sent Xanxus' string writhing in pure, concentrated terror that was still settled in Tsuna's belly. It made him practically green to imagine what exactly happened for Xanxus to react so harshly, and as to what kind of monster could have made a child go through that; Xanxus was close in age to Tsuna, and that terror felt grown into the man, not one that was suddenly placed on top.

There was a deep burn in his eyes when he imagined what the look on Xanxus' face would be when the string reacted so viciously, the man wouldn't understand, wouldn't be able to see the danger, but he would certainly feel the crushing tug as the string rippled back to him, trying to distance itself from Tsuna despite being tethered to him. With gentle hands Tsuna gathered the crisp-orange-red string in his hands and tried to soothe it. It was his fault it was so unease after all. As his nimble fingers ran over the string –he would say apologetically, and it felt right to apologise- Tsuna noticed a difference in texture. The string was not smooth like the threads of his friends and the reds that laced his world together, this string was scorched and rough.

He brought the string to his face out of curiosity, his breathe brushed across the string and it expanded a little, as it did, the rushing warmth running towards its owner, Tsuna noticed the melted, scorched, torn and singed pattern. It was painful to see, it wasn't right. The string looked marred and unclean. Tsuna thought that _every_ string was beautiful, but this string was just so sad and lost and he hated to know that whatever had happened to Xanxus in the past had scarred not only him, but also his fate in an irreparable way. It pained Tsuna's soul to think that he _may_ have been able to save this fate had things progressed sooner. Though, he was determined to make a new one to surround and sooth the damaged string. He owed it to the man really, for Tsuna saw something in Xanxus' movements and his eyes that called for help while he pushed and shoved and killed off any potential saviours.


	9. Rain down the innocence

There was something unnervingly calming about sitting in Takesushi's hidden doujo listening to the silent, screaming swings of a sword as it sliced through bamboo, wood, and the cool air. There was a rhythmic pull, release, tense, pull as the sword arced and curved, catching the strings that it's wielder couldn't see. The rhythm and the sound were soothing, and it was eerie to think something so deadly could bring such calm to Tsuna.

Tsuna was nervous, but it was for a different reason to any of the other fights. Takeshi was delicate, far more so than he let on. He acted as if nothing could faze him, he laughed off threats and jibes at his personal life or personality like they were water off a ducks back. Tsuna knew differently. Tsuna had walked in on Takeshi silently bawling his eyes out over things that Hayato or Mukuro or even- god forbid- Ryohei had said that reflected the words that had driven him to suicide months before. Tsuna often forgot that the rain hurt just as much as it washed hut away. During these times Tsuna just made sure to embrace Takeshi and remind him that they were friends, the jibes were not meant to sting, and that he didn't need to cry silently anymore.

Rain fell without a sound most of the time, because no one was there to hear it.

For all his sensitivity, Takeshi was also incredibly loyal and over-attached to Tsuna- to all of his friends. Takeshi would kill if it meant keeping everyone together and safe.

And that was what Tsuna was scared about.

Tsuna took a centering breath and allowed his mind to concentrate on the rhythmic swings of Takeshi's sword and the heavy breathing that permeated the doujo. All around him the strings tensed and relaxed, fate was happy, happier than Tsuna had seen it. He smiled despite himself, and was so lost in the feeling that he didn't hear the approaching footsteps until the owner shifted to sit next to Tsuna.

Before opening his eyes to greet the person, Tsuna let himself absorb the newly focused string.

A lot of the time Tsuna didn't notice strings. He had conditioned himself to ignore all the string that didn't directly influence or connect to him; it's how he kept himself sane, while at the same time, drove himself mad.

The person who had taken a seat next to him was an aged wisdom. His string was a subtle shade of purple, but it was not because he has a cloud element, instead his fate string had blue and indigo undertones, if the man were of stronger flames he would have been a mist user, or possible a rain. Usually Tsuna wouldn't take the time to analyse the new strings, it was rude not to greet someone immediately, but Tsuna felt that this man- he could feel the masculinity in the string- was so much more than appearances allowed.

"I don't think we've formally met, young man." The man's voice was deep, and when Tsuna opened his eyes he was met with someone he would call an older Takeshi. "My name is Tsuyoshi, and I've heard an awful lot about you from Takeshi."

Tsuna smiled, a little surprised that after so long he hadn't formally met the elder Yamamoto. "I'm sorry that I haven't been over to formally introduce myself, sir, especially since Takeshi is living with me and our friends now. My name is Sawada Tsunayoshi; it really is a pleasure to finally meet you, Yamamoto-san." Tsuna gave a sheepish smile before casting his eyes to said boy's back.

"Where my son lives is his choice, but now that I've met you I don't have to be worried about his future." It was almost mumbled, the ending, but Tsuna was overwhelmed with the deadly aura radiating from Tsuyoshi's string as it circled and investigated him.

"Yamamoto-san?" Tsuna looked on curiously, the sheepish nature of his voice turning dangerous as he realised that this was the man teaching his guardian the sword, there was more to the aging man than met the eye, Tsuna just didn't know-

"I know who you are, and who is training you." Tsuyoshi explained, his arms were crossed over his chest and his brown eyes narrowed as he watched Tsuna stiffen.

-how the man could hide such brutal danger under his carefree smile.

"Can I ask how you know, sir?"

Tsuyoshi analysed the young one before him, and couldn't help but smile despite himself. He had left Vongola years ago, long before Takeshi was born, and while Nono was a compassionate leader he couldn't even hold a candle to the young boy sitting next to him.

"You should ask your grandfather that, young man. But I have a question for you, Tsunayoshi." When the young boy inclined his head, Tsuyoshi smiled again, "Why my boy?"

Tsuna was once again startled by the sudden aura that sent the strings suddenly tightening like wire around his throat. It was a threat. This man knew how to kill, and had probably done so more than once before in defence of his family. Tsuna knew, fate for this man was similar- if not more diluted- than Tsuna's own father.

"I didn't choose Takeshi, Yamamoto-san. If I could choose I would make sure he stayed far, far away from the mafia and had never met me." Tsuna's eyes blurred a little, as thoughts hit him before words could leave his lips, "He could be anything, his swordsmanship is beyond anything I've ever seen, but he could be so much more!" Tsuna almost sobbed but held his tongue. "But I cannot imagine where I- where _we'd_ \- be if Takeshi left." Tsuna took a breath to level his thinking before pinning Tsuyoshi with a determined, flickering stare of brown and orange. "So I will protect him with my life, he is precious to me and I do not let my precious people suffer. You have my oath, Yamamoto-san. I swear that while I can still walk your son will be safe."

Tsuna knew he could not sweat any of his friends' safety on his life, because should any of them die he would need to carry on- for the sake of those living, and to live in the hell of guilt. Tsuyoshi could see that Tsuna, and that settled it for him. The boy was trusting and serious; even if as a father that broke Tsuyoshi's heart.

Tsunayoshi had just given Tsuyoshi permission to paralyse Tsuna should Takeshi's life ever be a forfeit; as was mafia tradition apparently. It was a deeply personal promise, because death, in the mafia, was the easy way out.

Tsuyoshi smiled at the answer, seeing the tension in the young lad's body and the way he almost tried to capture his own heart. He was not a mafia boss, but he would certainly make a great one. Tsuyoshi did not like that Takeshi has gotten himself involved in the mafia, a place he had fought to get himself out of. But his son was happy, and Tsunayoshi was not like the bosses Tsuyoshi has dealt with in the past.

Tsuyoshi took minute to watch as the boy watched his son again, a nostalgic appreciation in his form. Even when Tsuyoshi's son was with the other children who used him and abused them in their own way, Takeshi never truly trusted his school friends, always speaking around a topic with them and using fake smiles. Takeshi had a good head on his shoulders, even if he didn't show it often. But now, Tsuyoshi could tell that his son trusted Tsuna with his life, and understood what they were getting involved with. If his son trusted Tsunayoshi, then so would Tsuyoshi.

Even if his son and this boy were dealing with the mafia, Tsuyoshi has a distinct feeling that it was going to be different and if Takeshi was in danger that he would not be abandoned. All of the children, though Tsuyoshi had never met them, would fight for each other to the death. That alone was obvious from how Takeshi spoke of them.

"That is more than I could ask of you, Tsunayoshi, I just want Takeshi happy, and since meeting you he's never had an unhappy day." Tsuyoshi stands and ruffles the young brunet's hair, smiling in that fatherly way that Tsuna craved, "-and just call me Tsuyoshi, Tsunayoshi. You are practically family to Take' so I don't want you making me feel old."

Tsuna stared after the man as he re-entered the sushi restaurant that hid the doujo. He couldn't fathom why the man allowed Takeshi to stay with him if he knew about the mafia and Tsuna's future. Tsuna didn't believe that had he been in the same position, he could allow his child to pursue such a future.

But Tsuna was eternally grateful that Tsuyoshi seemed to understand. Tsuna was past the point where he could live without Takeshi, or the others, in his life.

"What did Pops want with you, Tsuna?" Takeshi walked over to Tsuna, sweat still dripping down his face and neck as he swung his sword up onto his shoulder. He was a little suspicious; his father could be an overly protective bear sometimes- especially after that little suicidal section of his life.

"I think..." Tsuna paused, "that you're dad just approved?" he really wasn't sure, but the man certainly put a healthy respect into Tsuna.

Takeshi blinked for a moment before a great grin spread across his face. Ignoring the fact that he smelt of extension and that he was still dripping, Takeshi tackled Tsuna in an embrace that had the boy with his back pressed against the floor.

"That's great, Tsuna!" Takeshi laughed as Tsuna complained about the smell, "I knew he would!"

As they sat up, Takeshi taking a seat in front of Tsuna, still laughing with happiness, Tsuna's phone went off with Hayato's ring tone.

After checking it quickly Tsuna stood up and offered his hand to a confused Takeshi. "Hayato's on his way, he's going to pick up groceries and needs a hand." Takeshi smiled and used Tsuna to pull himself up.

"Alright, let me go for a shower and I'll be right out."

Tsuna nodded and made his way out of the sushi-shop. As he passed Tsuyoshi he gave a quick nod, though his eyes held much seriousness. Tsuyoshi whistled slightly as he caught sight of the tell-tale HDW flame dying the irises before shouting out to Tsuna;

"You better visit more often, and bring all your friends over with you."

Laughter was Tsuyoshi's only answer, but it was enough for the older male. Tsuna stepped out just as Hayato was rounding the corner, and having spotted his friend the bomber ran towards Tsuna with a bright smile on his lips.

"Juudaime, are you ready to go?" Hayato help onto his persona of a loyal puppy, and Tsuna couldn't help but laugh as the teen pulled out a list of what they needed to buy.

"Of course, we'll just wait for Takeshi, and then we'll go."

Hayato scowled for a moment, but he enjoyed the company of his family, the warmth behind the strings was enough to tell Tsuna that. But before he could voice that opinion said teen exited the sushi-shop and they began their walk to the shopping district that was in the middle of being expanded.

* * *

Tsuna, Takeshi, and Hayato were on their way back from the shopping district they had met up with Mukuro and Chrome- who had been out to lunch with Chikusa and Ken- and had descended into amiable chatter, they were passing through an awning of trees when a sudden shiver snapped through Tsuna. He stopped, mid sentence and step to whirl around, eyes zoning in on the forested area to their left.

"Tsuna?"

Ignoring his friends concerned looks; Tsuna watched the lazy orange string that had just cut across his sight. The string was a burning glow of warmth, but a deep coolness was hidden in the center. It wafted around without a care, but when it came in contact with Tsuna it wrapped instantly around Tsuna's throat, sitting loosely by his collarbones like some twisted joke of a scarf.

Shifting his flickering eyes to the forestry, Tsuna waited for the owner of the strings to exit the bows, knowing that he had been caught. Tsuna didn't hesitate to flood some killer-intend down the strings, knowing it would get the reaction he wanted-

-but was certainly not expecting.

A tall, young man stepped out of the forestry area, maybe five or six years older than Tsuna and his guardians. He had thick shaggy hair, and it sat long against the nape of his neck, some locks fell into his eyes, which were a stunningly deep shade of brown not unlike Tsuna's own.

He wore a big green coat with a furred hood, and a pair of worn jeans that looked more comfortable than stylish. He wore a simple v-neck, sleeved shirt that clung to his torso, and his face was smiling in a friendly, but aware way.

The only other defining features of the young man, despite his blonde hair, were the tattoos creeping up his neck and along his hands and the long leather whip strapped innocently to his hip.

Another shock assaulted Tsuna's spine as his intuition brought up images of the mafia bosses he had learnt about.  
"Cavallone." His whisper was so soft that neither Takeshi nor Hayato- who had their weapons drawn at either side of Tsuna- heard him. But the boss before him seemed to realise what Tsuna had whispered.

"Reborn didn't mention just how good you were with your intuition, Tsuna."

As if a staged reaction Tsuna was behind a wall of teens, Chrome had been pushed behind Tsuna, clutching his shirt as purple mist pooled at their feet. Mukuro was on Tsuna's other side and just in front, he too had his trident out, and mist started coating the strings as the unknown threat made himself known.

Both Takeshi and Hayato were positioned in front of their friend and mists, Hayato already had his dynamite out, his stance defensive as his cigarette lit with storm flames, and Takeshi had his blade out, it glimmered with rain flames and a scowl set his brow in a frown.

"What are you doing here, Cavallone?" Hayato's words were spit out; while Cavallone was an ally of Vongola there was no telling whether that ally was in favour of Xanxus taking to the throne.

"You're...another boss." Takeshi was obviously unsure, he had yet to really get into his mafia studies, Reborn for the most part was trying to get Takeshi's battle skills up in preparation, and the boy was stubborn, had a brilliant memory but was not as good with the name-face aspect of the studies.

"My name is Dino, boss of the Cavallone famiglia; it's nice to meet you." He smiled placating, and though he looked exactly like the kind of man they would normally befriend, none of Tsuna's group relaxed.

"Kufufufufu, I can't say the same about meeting you," Mukuro laughed and spun his trident threateningly, he could feel Tsuna's confusion and both he and Chrome felt the contradictions in the string. "We don't befriend Mafiosi." Mukuro's words were hissed and even Gokudera growled with the mist in a rare tandem.

"Easy brats," Reborn appeared from the path behind them, though no one turned to look at him until he was level with Tsuna, slightly in between Takeshi and Hayato, and Dino. "I called Dino here to help train you. Well, more specifically Kyouya."

"Reborn, I don't understand." Tsuna stepped forward, Mukuro and Chrome sticking close to their sky as he stepped just in front of Takeshi and Hayato, though the boys stayed close enough to get in between him and the Cavallone.

Reborn sighed barely audibly, he put a hand on Tsuna's shoulder and stared at him under the rim of his fedora. Unbeknownst to him his stings glowed with a deep purple colour as the chameleon string was overwhelmed with protective and just a hint of –green- worry. Tsuna read it and his hard eyes softened a little as he looked into deep onyx.

Tsuna knew he could not escape this meeting and their interaction, Dino's string was secured around his neck in a very permanent- not threatening- way and Tsuna knew they could not change that- his string was lazily looped around Dino's neck in a similar way- but Tsuna didn't understand why it was that way. Tsuyoshi's earlier was a threat, but not a guarantee; the string had fallen from Tsuna's throat as soon as the man ruffled Tsuna's hair.

"I know what you plan to do with Vongola, Tsuna, but you are still fighting the mafia." Mukuro and Takeshi stiffened a little, Mukuro unconsciously stepping obsessively close to Tsuna. "Dino can help you deal with the emotional fatigue that comes along with that. He can help train you in how to deal with mafia bosses."

"Why would we need a Mafiosi to teach us, surely he'll just trick us. Why would an ally of Vongola want it to change?" Hayato was still eyeing the Cavallone boss, who had taken on a blank, somewhat calculative gaze, his eyes trained on Tsuna and Reborn.

Hayato and Takeshi bristled when they saw the look; it was a dangerous gaze, the same one that Kyouya used when one of Tsuna mannerisms surfaced. However, Kyouya they trusted- despite all arguments and biting threats. Kyouya would never hurt Tsuna, because at least Hayato knew – and he suspected that Takeshi could see it too-that if you compared obsessive protectiveness of Tsuna in the group, while Mukuro would come out undoubtedly first, Kyouya was an extremely close second. Neither man would ever harm Tsuna in any kind of way, even if they made Hayato want to steal Tsuna away, and they would never hurt him in the way that Dino had the potential to.

Dino watched the interaction with a keen eye and with his mind buzzing. He was glad that Romario was still hidden in the forest, because he needed all of his faculties to analyse the strange brunet and his collection of guardians.

It was strange really, because Dino could see the sheer trust each of them had in each other. It was obvious from the way they moved around each other, when Tsuna moved his guardians reacted, and when his guardians shifted Tsuna reflected. It was strange to see. Dino had met many bosses, but only the Vongola had showed the same kind of reflection, and it was the Varia that showed it more than Nono.

Dino's eyes trailed around the air, curious as to what his little brother could see, what he could feel. Dino was a sky like any other, and though he could not do much he could see much more.

Before his mind could continue on that train of thought he noticed Tsuna's eyes- flickering between gold and brown- watching him, while at the same time not. It made Dino bristle with unease and intrigue. Reborn continued trying to talk the Guardians out of their obsessive growling. Dino could see that Reborn was affectionately annoyed by the display, something very strange to see on the Hitman's face.

"He was once my pupil, same as Tsuna is now. You can trust him." Reborn pulled Tsuna's eyes to him with his statement. Reborn trusted no one- as far as the teenagers were concerned- but he trusted this man. "His famiglia is like Vongola, he avoids the more vulgar areas of the mafia. He will not betray you. I will assure it."

While the teens around Tsuna continued to argue it out, Tsuna already had his answer. He trusted and relied on Reborn, Tsuna was not naive enough to not recognise that, so the Hitman would _never_ hurt him or his famiglia. Casting his eyes once more to Dino's he was met with a warm, accepting colour. And Tsuna knew that he would help them, if only to realise the filth of the world they were entering.

"I think...we need to give him a chance." Tsuna sighed as he felt the shift around him. The intensity of the protectiveness bristled to near irritating as the strings rubbed Tsuna's chest. He smiled though, because he loved his friends dearly and any display of affection was a good one.

"Are you sure, Tsunayoshi?" Mukuro hissed beside him, a hand planted on his hip in an unconscious was, Chrome was wrapped around his waist in a similar manner, and Tsunayoshi didn't even realise how compromising it looked; he only saw it as the innocent protectiveness of his friends. "His strings!" the hiss was louder and Tsuna noticed Takeshi and Hayato's faced fold into confusion and intrigue.

"We need to give him a chance, Mukuro."

Tsuna unravelled himself smoothly from Mukuro and Chrome despite Chromes barely audible whimper, but as he moved to greet the Cavallone Takeshi put a hand on Tsuna's chest, Hayato stepped up so his shoulder brushed Takeshi's, his eyes still trained on Dino. "Are you sure, Tsuna?" both of them voiced in unison, and Tsuna would have laughed if they weren't so serious.

"I trust you both to protect us if he does anything wrong. If anything _ever_ goes wrong."

Takeshi blinked in confusion before swinging his arm over Tsuna's shoulders quickly and pressing his forehead to Tsuna's temple. "Thank you, Tsuna."

Tsuna smiled and moved towards Dino, he extended his hand and smiled softly as he felt Dino's strings warm. "It's nice to meet you, Dino. I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi. These are my guardians." Dino accepted Tsuna's hand and looked as the other teens introduced themselves with varying degrees of annoyance.

"Gokudera Hayato, storm guardian."  
"Yamamoto Takeshi, rain guardian."

"Rokudo Mukuro, mist."

"Dokuro Chrome, mist."

"It's nice to meet you all, I hope we get along."  
Dino ignored the scoffs and hisses of 'I doubt it' and instead focused on Reborn who was gathering their attention.

"Since you've survived this meeting, I suppose you'll survive meeting your ward." Reborn smirked and even Tsuna couldn't help but let the smile surface on his worn lips. "Maybe."

Dino pales a little as the remaining teens burst out in boisterous laughter, but even as Dino levels with Reborn, and the other teens group together- Chrome taking a light grocery bag from Takeshi- he can't help but smile at the sheer love floating in the air.

* * *

It's fair to say that Kyouya meeting Dino- his supposed teacher- did not end exceptionally well. When Reborn had explained that the skylark would be tutored by Dino until his battle the violent prefect did not take kindly to the implication that he was weak.

"Fight me, pony. We'll see if you live up to the standard."

The fight was drawn out for an hour or so, and Tsuna could seem that while the two men battled their strings would touch and separate, as if fate was trying to find a foothold. It was uncomfortable for Tsuna to watch- the strings not the fight- because he could imagine the feeling of the writhing strings. Fate was not a gentle mistress when she was binding strings together.

However, they pushed away from each other, both panting and satisfied. "Hn, you'll do omnivore."

Tsuna smiled, until Reborn opened his big mouth. "I'm surprised that you could hold up without your subordinates around,"

Kyouya raised on eyebrow as the Cavallone boss rubbed his head, "Well..." but before he could finish an older man with black glasses and cropped hair stepped out from behind a tree and introduced himself as Romario. "They've been here the whole time."

Before anyone could react a tonfa came flying from the porch and clocked Dino square in the face. Kyouya hissed about stupid herbivorous-ponies and stalked off with the promise of biting Dino to death for tricking him.

The rest of the afternoon was spent getting to know each other, Mukuro and Chrome stayed incredibly close to Tsuna, possessive and defensive of the young boss whenever Dino tried to sit too close or made a move to single Tsuna out. It was funny for Tsuna to watch, but he could see that the other guardians, Takeshi particularly, was not happy with the twins' possessive hold on Tsuna, so Tsuna went out of his way to bounce between his groups of guardians.

It was unsettling to see how the addition of a single person to their group could disturb the balance they had so violently. But at the same time, Tsuna adored that. It was bad for the future, but they were all still new to this relationship so they were all possessive of that- even Tsuna.

Ryohei arrived back at the house around three o'clock with the three Sawada siblings trailing behind. As per tradition Ryohei went to greet Tsuna first, and the children- ignoring any changes in the house- tackled Tsuna on the couch with warm hugs and laved kisses on his cheeks.

"Good afternoon, Tsuna-nii!" they harmonised as Tsuna replied with gentle kisses on their foreheads.

"EXTREME afternoon, Tsuna!" Ryohei pumped his fist, but froze as he noticed the tension in the room, and the new face that was staring at the children with interest and confusion. "Who are you?"

Dino stood immediately, offering his hand out. "I'm Reborn's ex-student. He called me here to help you out. I'm Dino."

Ryohei lifted his eyebrow before taking Dino's hand in a tight grip. "I'm Sasagawa Ryohei, sun guardian. You better look after my otouto, or I can't guarantee you'll have an EXTREMELY happy time."

If Dino was worried about that tone of voice, he didn't voice it, he simply took the boy in for all he was worth and smiled. This sun had won his battle and he was perfectly suited to be the brightness that blinded the enemy and warmed the home. "It's a pleasure to meet you. Don't worry; I'll look after Tsuna to the best of my ability."

Ryohei nodded before stalking off to the backyard for some EXTREME relaxation. He knew if anything went wrong he could be back in the house by in a moment's notice. All it would take is a fist through the wall.

Fuuta came bounding down the stairs, after meeting Dino and spending a little while with Tsuna, the three children had gotten really quiet before storming up to Tsuna's room to do who knows what.

He looked at Dino quickly before bounding over to Tsuna and slotting himself into Tsuna's side. "Tsuna-nii, you can trust him." Tsuna was taken-aback by the child's stern words, the sheer assurance hind his tone left Tsuna analysing Dino again.

As Tsuna watched Fuuta, Lambo and I-pin arrived in the living room and walked towards the other guardians for a cuddle, they were both tired, and since Tsuna was busy they sought out comfort in the form of Takeshi and Reborn.

"Why do you say that?"

Suddenly Fuuta shoved a page from his tome into Tsuna's face, it was new and the ink on the pen still fresh. Tsuna blinked before reading it, but not before giving Fuuta's hair a quick and affectionate rub.

"Don Cavallone, Dino is ranked number 3 out of 180,449 mafia bosses most likely to never betray someone considered family without due reason." Tsuna smiled at the list, and looked quickly to Fuuta, pointing to the top and second on the list.

"I'm not surprised, Tsuna-nii."  
Tsuna hugged the boy's shoulder, kissing his scalp. "No, I'm not either."

With the guardians assured that Dino would not harm their boss, and Kyouya grumbling about his tie with the herbivore-pony-boss, they left to either make dinner or rest. They had a lot of time to make up for before the rain battle, and Takeshi wanted to spend a few more hours with Reborn training.

"Call us if you need us, Juudaime." Tsuna nodded and his guardians filled out until it was only he and Dino left in the living room.

The silence was comfortable, and Tsuna enjoyed the way that Dino's strings interacted with them all. It was a sign of a good man that even Kyouya's strings were not flaring up at the contact with Dino's dark orange strings.

"I meant what I said, Tsuna." The blonde haired boss leant back in his chair, eyeing Tsuna up with his sharp gaze. "I consider you a little brother, and as such you can talk to me about anything; your subordinates, your home or school life, I'll even help with your love life." Dino laughed a little before getting serious again. "I could even help you figure out all those knots and strings that dance around you; though I think you have that covered, eh?"

Dino stood up then, going to the spare living room where he and Romario would be staying for the duration of the ring battles. He smirked as he felt the change in the strings, amazed at how controlled, but open Tsuna was. Dino knew that Tsuna could move the strings, his Vongola intuition made him far more powerful than Dino in that sense, but Tsuna was benevolent, and he did not change the strings out of spite. Dino smiled as the string around his throat bucked a little in confusion.

Indeed, Tsunayoshi was an incredibly interesting person. The perfect little brother.

* * *

Their walk to the school was as silent as always, they breathed in tandem and their walked in almost perfect synchronisation. At the usual spot Tsuna hung back and Takeshi naturally fell into his step. However, unlike usual Hayato hung back too, and Dino, not really sure what was happening went to voice his confusion.

"Leave them be, Dame-Dino." Dino would have protested, but he was made to follow Reborn, curious about that proud but worried look that flashed across his entire face, and not simply behind his eyes.

They walked just seven paces behind everyone else, but it was enough that Tsuna could ascertain Takeshi's feelings about this battle. He was both happy and paranoid to find the swordsman's string waving in a happy rhythm, almost in time with the hum on his lips.

"What do you think about this battle, Takeshi?"

The swordsman looked over to Tsuna for a moment, feeling the shaking already beginning, before swinging an arm over his shoulder and pulling him close. Even Hayato allowed Tsuna to hold his sleeve, something he'd usually feel uncomfortable about.

"Squalo is incredibly strong. We knew that from our confrontation with him." He assured when Tsuna stiffened slightly. "But my Shigeru Soen Ryu is invincible."

"Sword-freak-"

"Not," Takeshi cut Hayato off, "in the way of arrogance. I will win this battle because I have confidence in my sword. It will adapt. We will go home to Chrome's amazing hot chocolate and we can tease Dino about throwing rice everywhere at dinner."

Tsuna looked at his rain guardian and was surprised to see the warm love in his eyes despite how narrowed and serious they were.

"It'll be fine, Tsuna. I'm excited, not scared."

Hayato moved his hand to squeeze Tsuna's before they walked into the school, only to be met with Squalo as he analysed the posse surrounding Tsuna. He watched them with a calculating eye, feeling the change already since their last encounter.

"It's been a long time, Squalo." Dino smiled lightly, tense in the atmosphere of the gathered people. "Ah, it has, Cavallone."

Tsuna and his guardians continued towards the arena, allowing the two older men to have their moment. Tsuna eyes the Squalo's string, using the one attached to Takeshi's ring to track its path. He was surprised to see that Dino and Squalo's strings touched and wrapped around each other quite a few times before separating again. They were friends. Quite good ones if the feeling permeating the air from the strings was true to the reality of the ones they touched.

"They met in school," Reborn murmured as he spied Tsuna watching the odd pair. "They were friends up until graduation. Now that they're working in different families they don't often get to meet up like this."

Tsuna nodded as they entered their broken school. Kyouya stiffened visible when he saw the destroyed floors beginning to flood with water. Tsuna moved forward to rest his shoulder against the prefect, and though Kyouya relaxed, Tsuna could feel the man's rage. He laughed lightly, but it didn't last, because soon enough Takeshi moved forward to battle, the Cervello having called the participants forward to explain the rules.

"Takeshi is a natural killer, Tsuna." Reborn hummed as he rubbed soothing circles on Tsuna's back, "You have no need to worry."

However, Reborn's words did not help and instead sent Tsuna shaking so much that Kyouya didn't even bother complaining when Hayato brushed past him to get to Tsuna's other side.

"Takeshi is no killer, Reborn." Tsuna ground out.

"That base-ball idiot couldn't kill a fly." Hayato growled at the older Hitman. He agreed of course, Takeshi was the closest thing to a Hitman they had, but he was probably the furthest from actually killing. Hayato imagined that he would be the face of Vongola, the rational. But if the need arose then Hayato knew Takeshi would kill without hesitation- if not a lifetime of regret- for Tsuna and their family. Hayato knew they all would.

And Hayato knew that it would kill Tsuna every time.

"Perhaps not yet," Reborn hummed his silent apology to his boss as he saw the boy's eyes blur a little in a foretelling panic attack, "but he is a natural Hitman. No idiot can survive in the mafia, after all."

"Perhaps, Reborn, there are more than one kind of killer in this world." Mukuro walked off into the arena, Chrome followed but didn't take her eyes off of Tsuna.

Tsuna and Hayato walked towards the arena shortly after, Hayato joking about how stupid Takeshi looked in flip-flops during a battle when Squalo was fully decked out, and as Tsuna relaxed a little and smiled Hayato too grinned happily.

None of the guardians could wait until these battles were over and Tsuna's worried eyes disappeared for a long, long while.

"I trust you, Reborn, to look after us all." Ryohei hummed as he stepped up to the Hitman once he was sure Tsuna was out of earshot. "But I won't be able to forgive you if you tell Tsuna something like that again."

"I am only trying to prepare him- to prepare you all for the inevitability." Reborn explained tersely, he eyed Ryohei with sharp eyes, what no one would notice is the surprise hidden there too.

"I understand that, but he doesn't need to know that we're prepared to kill for him. Not yet." Reborn let it go then, because even as he spoke the words of truth about his wards killing, being suited to it and having the potential for it, he felt his chest constrict in such a way that he could not breathe.

He was already too deep into their relationships.

Tsuna sensed a deep burn on his hand, but it wasn't uncomfortable. It was the kind of comfortable burn you got after hard work. It was warm, and something about it settled Tsuna. Looking to his hand he realised that the reddened string with the burns and scorches was glowing in unison with this own, they were greeting each other. Tsuna, following the glowing, met with eyes of a similar hue, blazing with intrigue and that confidence that comes with strength of body and family.

"Xanxus," Tsuna inclined his head and noticed Xanxus smirk in that pleased way, inclining his head just enough for Tsuna to notice.

The beginning of the battle was tense, the two skilled men danced around each other, neither really attacking. It was as if they were feeling each other out, trying to find a weakness, a strength.

They would stop intermittently, throwing an attack, water splashing and raining down everywhere as the level rose higher and higher.

They bounced between levels, up, up, down, up, down, down, up, up. It was a mess of movement and attack. Defence and pause. But it was not a mess at the same time. It was measured and precise. It was neither fast nor lazy; it was a true mark of skill and potential.

Then Squalo took the initiative, Tsuna watched it with interest, because the strings were not acting as he would have assumed. As the swordsman swung and danced around the strings made a path, they did not pull or push against the swords or the battler's bodies and instead shifted to form paths and alleys for the swords and bodies to pass through.

"That's a swordsman's instinct." Dino murmured to Tsuna. "You can see it right, those gaps? That is how you use our sight to fight enemies Tsuna, learn what you can form this. It may save you or one of your friends' lives."

Tsuna nodded numbly, aware that his two mists and his cloud had swung around to face the Italian boss as he spoke about strings. The boss either didn't notice or was smart enough not to mention anything.

"Squalo is having fun," Dino smiled, leaning back on his heels, "I haven't seen him this happy about sword fighting since he beat Tyr."

"Takeshi looks happy too," Tsuna looked at Takeshi upon Kyouya's statement; he was laughing, diving to the floor and throwing water around as each successive Shigure Soen Ryu form slashed into the next.

"There is nothing more special than meeting someone truly worthy of fighting. Takeshi is using his all in this fight. It is an EXTREMELY thrilling and indescribable experience."

When a mighty splash echoed in the flooding room everyone's face spun to catch Takeshi on his knees and Squalo falling to the floor in a wash of foam and bubbles. However, despite Takeshi's grin the Varia assassin got back up and stared at Takeshi accusingly.

"Why didn't you use your blade? The flat will not win you this battle."

Tsuna was about to question what that meant when he felt more than saw Reborn stiffen at his side. "That idiot!" the Hitman growled as Mukuro almost laughed.

"I came to win, not to kill you."

Tsuna still didn't really understand, but if Mukuro's laughter was any hint Tsuna assumed that Takeshi was being 'adorably naive' about the whole thing, because that was Mukuro's whole jibe at Takeshi. If Kyouya was a 'little birdie' then Takeshi was 'adorably naive'.

"You are a fool," Tsuna heard Squalo call out in soft reprimand. "are you not prepared to kill for your title?" he charged again, catching Takeshi's sleeve but missing the skin.

As they danced again, Tsuna was almost sure that he saw Takeshi smile grimly and mouth back, "I have no need to kill you today. You are still Vongola which makes us family."

But Tsuna couldn't be sure.

"You're too simple," Squalo barked, you could see irritation not only in his face but his string, "you call yourself invincible, but you are fighting someone who has already destroyed this style."

With a _sharken_ grin and a quick slash Tsuna's vision was filled with red. But not the red he knew.

Blood poured from Takeshi's shoulder as Squalo's blade met flesh. Takeshi slid back, his shirt dying pink and growing darker.

Tsuna didn't realise that he was hyperventilating and gripping his chest until he felt himself spun around and crushed to a chest that smelt suspiciously like cigarettes and gunpowder, as well as that unique smell that came with Hayato.

"Takeshi is going to be fine, Tsuna. I'll revive him just to kill him myself if he isn't."

Tsuna nodded but did not trust his voice. He embraced Hayato once before taking a deep breath, remembering the comforting scent, and then he turned to watch the battle again.

Tsuna hated being weak, it was unbecoming and worthless. But he couldn't help it when he watched his friend bleed.

They danced and dance. Water flew and laughter rattled the emptiness. But they kept dancing. When another clash sounded Tsuna assumed it would be the same, a parry and dancing away. But this time Takeshi froze mid-swing, his face contorting in pain.

Requiem Rain.

Up and up. Takeshi ran, his arms freezing every time he tried to counter Squalo's crafted swings.

More red.

As Takeshi dashed away, trying to unfreeze his limbs Squalo appeared before him and Takeshi would be lucky if he didn't lose his eye to that attack.

Tsuna started hyperventilating again, Hayato tightened his grip on the slim brunet's waist and Chrome linked their hands, Tsuna stayed strong. Kept his face straight. He was with his family. He could end this is it needed to be ended.

Everyone, Varia included, watched with gaping mouths as Takeshi spun around and punched his own arm. While the action made no sense, everyone could see the consequence. Suddenly Takeshi could move again and he spared no time in turning on Squalo.

Surging Rain.

And like that Squalo went down. This time though, he didn't get up.

Takeshi slumped down next to Squalo, weak and tired, making sure that Squalo could breathe and wasn't in danger of drowning Takeshi removed the rain ring and clicked them together. As usual the strings from both sides of the ring braided together and clicked in a very final way.

"I won," he almost laughed, but the smile on his face was one of pure pleasure. He had exercised his skill in the most exhilarating, rewarding way and had come out on top.

To no one in particular, Takeshi called out: "Who's coming to get Squalo before that weird monster gets released?"

"As the loser of the battle we cannot guarantee his safety." One Cerevello called out in that delightfully eerie monotone.

"You have exactly one minute ten seconds until release." Another chimed in the same dull voice.

Takeshi's face folded into fury for a single moment before he laughed good-naturedly again, his eyes crinkling in that characteristic way of his.

"Did the prince just see an assassin hidden in the peasant?" Tsuna tried to block out Belphegor's voice because it was true. In that single moment Tsuna realised exactly what Reborn meant when he called Takeshi a natural Hitman. Tsuna could see how adapt Takeshi was at compartmentalising, and how instinctive he was. A natural, if Tsuna ever saw one.

"Well, I guess I better do it then." Takeshi laughed as he pulled Squalo up and his uninjured shoulder, but everyone saw the boy bite his tongue to stop his whine of pain.

Just as Takeshi was making his way towards the exit, shaking and listing **(?)** as he did, Squalo regained consciousness. He looked no worse for wear, but no one missed the blood dripping from his mouth.

"Voooi," he coughed weakly feeling pathetic as he did so. "Wha' th' fuck you doin, trash?"

"We're leaving." Takeshi almost moaned. The pain of his shoulder ebbing into his mind as the adrenaline was used up.

"Give me my honour, swords trash. I was defeated."

"Not a chance."

"Don't look down on me you fucking piece of trash!" Squalo coughed violently again, and Takeshi listed to the side as the coughed wracked even his body, he had to use a wall to stabilise himself at one point.

"I'm not about to lose the man who can teach me so many styles." Takeshi ground out as he tried to climb, but Tsuna could see the tension in his jaw, his shoulder bleeding profusely and flood flooding his left eye. Squalo smiled a little, an almost exasperated happiness.

"You're a naive fool. Someone needs to teach you about honour and the vindictive bitch called life." Tsuna had to lip read the last part, because it was whispered in a way the microphones couldn't catch.

Squalo looked up to his boss, his eyes softening in a way that only those who were good at reading expressions would be able to see. Tsuna though he saw Squalo mouth 'I'm sorry' and Xanxus nod with a frown, but he couldn't be sure.

Before Takeshi could realise what was happening

"You are going to make a name for yourself, kid." Squalo laughed, "You need to sort that softness about you out though. Your boss is going to need it."

"Squalo!" Takeshi made to dive towards the other assassin, but it was too late."

Even before Tsuna could understand what Squalo was talking about he felt the scream as Squalo's blue string ballooned out. He felt the air shift and smelt the waft of books and the clean ocean after a storm. Tsuna felt his eyes burn as he caught sight of the blue string unravel and buck as its master died by the bite of an unforgivable creature.

"Squalo...?"

Tsuna's eyes immediately shot to Xanxus and he noticed, even if the weakness was only on his face for a second, Tsuna noticed the man's face collapse and his scarred hand come up to grip his chest, where Tsuna noticed, five colours strings; the blue one writhing and bowing uncomfortably.

Xanxus was a steely man, but Squalo was his right hand and despite his laughing and gruff voice, not two seconds after Tsuna noticed his crushing sadness, he truly felt the loss.

Tsuna couldn't believe it, he watched with twisted intrigue as more and more blood bubbled up from the water, Tsuna didn't understand, and apparently Takeshi did not either. The teen sank to his knees, cursing out the assassin, not understanding and not stopping his tears.

When he could finally stand it was on shaking on his knees. He left the arena with his face hidden in the shadow of his hair, when he looked up he ignored everyone in favour of approaching Tsuna, happy when the younger male embraced him and let Takeshi hide his face in the crook of Tsuna's neck.

Takeshi's head lifted and he leant back, his eyes met Tsuna and the brunet wanted to cry right then. There was a darkness invading those light, innocent browns. Takeshi was incredible at compartmentalising, that was why Reborn was so sure that Takeshi would be a Hitman in the future. Already Takeshi had found a place in himself where he could shove death and blood away and keep smiling.

Takeshi had found a way to stay his happy-go-luck rain.

That didn't make it any easier for Tsuna to watch, though.

"Why did he do that, Tsuna?" Takeshi's voice was hard, but that childish indignation was still there. "I wanted to train with him again."

Tsuna's eyes widened with surprise and pain, he couldn't answer his rain. He couldn't. Tsuna's mouth opened and closed, trying to form sentences, but he couldn't. On Takeshi's wrists, almost like tethers was the thick, silver-blue string that had floated around Squalo. It bound Takeshi, to his word as a guardian and his sword. Tsuna thought it was a cruel trick, because how could he look at Takeshi again without the grief of knowing he had just changed his fate for the worse? Meeting Squalo and watching him die; that would never leave Takeshi.

"The Varia's pride is strength and that characteristic of being undefeated above all else. Rather than face his Boss with failure again, Squalo would prefer to not face his boss at all." Reborn had seen where the conversation was going and answered for his confused, hurt student.

A painful silence hung over the group as Reborn's words rang home. Though none of them would admit it, each guardian saw the Varia turn away and knew the truth in the words. But even before that, all of them were being drowned in the most painfully confused and sad wash of emotion, unknowingly, from Tsuna's string.

"I want to say this right here and now," Tsuna whispered voice pained and meek as he continued to hold Takeshi, "no matter how many times you feel defeat, and failure, and injury- come and face me." he took a pause as his voice shook and broke. "I'd prefer you come and tell me that you lost and failed me, than ever have to realise that I had lost and failed you."

Not one guardian would be able to look Tsuna in the eyes that evening, because for a split second, even Kyouya had the realisation that had they been in Squalo's position in the future and with his past, they would have preferred not to have to face Tsuna. They never wanted to disappoint their friend, and freeing up their position for someone more worthy seemed only fair, but Tsuna's words were too strong and enveloping to fight. They wouldn't ever fail Tsuna, that way they'd never have to be in Squalo's position.

"Next fight will be the battle of the Mist guardians."

Tsuna and his friends didn't hear the announcement because they were already long gone, headed back towards their home for some serious rest and recovery before yet another tough battle. Though, this one- they thought -wouldn't be quite so tough.


	10. Misty world of ours

Upon returning home, everyone went to their own rooms. Takeshi was still reeling from his shocking victory, and everyone else had fallen into their own world. Tsuna desperately wanted to comfort them all, but he himself was still trying to unravel the strange, counterintuitive rushes telling him that Xanxus cared for Squalo despite his show of disrespect upon the rain's death.

Reborn had taken Lambo up to Tsuna's room when it was clear that his ward would not be of sound mind for a while, and the others kind of drifted away. Even Kyouya, who had been brooding over the strange feelings and sights he had been experiencing, had left and Dino had followed in the hopes of burning off some of the cloud's mountainous energy before everyone went to sleep.

That left Tsuna alone in the living room, head bowed and back slumped. Not really sure of what to do or what to think.

"It upsets me to know that they still haven't realised just how precious, and delicate you are, Tsunayoshi." The voice was smooth and lacked the usual, teasing finesse to it.

Tsuna didn't even startle at the voice, but something in his chest unknotted when the wave of indigo suddenly entered his vision. "I'm not precious Mukuro." Tsuna sighed heavily, he was so sick of being left alone; but again, he was weak and didn't really know what to do.

"But you're not denying that you're delicate, Tsunayoshi?" Mukuro almost laughed, but his sky was still slumped uncomfortably, and his strings radiated loneliness.

"I'm weak, I know that." Tsuna sighed out with a shaking voice.

Mukuro was ready to castrate those damn boys that called themselves guardians; especially that cloud, when his mind registered exactly what his sky had said.

Some deep, hidden part of Mukuro had hoped that Kyouya would realise and help him protect the sky having become aware of the string's burden; apparently Mukuro was right before, he couldn't trust anyone but himself, his dear Chrome, and his two other partners.

Mukuro frowned upon hearing the sigh, and he felt Chrome stiffen beside him. The pair of illusionist didn't know how long it would take, but they wanted Tsuna to know just how precious he was; they both wanted to destroy everyone who had dared make him feel so dull and worthless.

Mukuro took a seat to Tsuna's right, he pulled Tsuna close, teasing his hair as Chrome took a seat on Tsuna's left and leaned in to share the support and offer her own. Tsuna shifted at the joint warmth, and a small smile met his lips with a light laugh.

He never would have imagined the comfort of company a year ago, and now it seemed he couldn't really function without it.

A gentle silence would have settled between the three but Tsuna shifted again, and though he looked into neither mist's eyes, both were highly aware of the heaviness of Tsuna's eyes when he spoke.

"I know I've asked this before, but please answer me again; do you really want to fight for me in these battles? Do you want to be my mist guardians?"

This time the silence was awkward and tense, Tsuna's shoulders became rigid and scared, and Chrome could do nothing but press her face into his back as he sat forward. She was unsure of what to say or what to do, her boss and friend was so unconvinced of his own worth; she thought, shockingly, that even she was more aware of her own worth than Tsuna.

"Kufufufu, you aren't worried about us are you, Tsunayoshi?" Mukuro teased, "I thought you had more faith in us than that."

Tsuna paused again, trying not to yell in frustration and turmoil; it wouldn't help him or the two blue-haired teens next to him. "I have the utmost faith in you and Chrome also, Mukuro. But you are two very precious people to me; it's only natural for me to be scared and worried when you're about to face trained assassins."

While Tsuna continued to stare at the wall in a failing attempt to control his emotions, Mukuro's face fell into a completely unguarded expression of intrigue and grief. Beside him, Chrome became stiff with tears in her eyes.

They had heard similar words close to two thousand times over the past near-enough-a-year. Tsuna was not stringent in giving praise and affection, but he was strict to whom he gave that unguarded, unadulterated trust and love. Mukuro and Chrome has heard almost exactly one thousand nine hundred and twelve times that they were precious and meant enough to Tsuna for him to kill; but there was something serious and heavy about it this time that made them both pause, and left Mukuro without will to tease and torment.

Chrome had reached out for Tsuna's hand, her body was still leant against Tsuna in a comfortable way, but tears were still in her eyes. "We couldn't be half as strong without you, boss." She whispered, just loud enough for Mukuro to hear on Tsuna's other side. "If we are precious to you, you are a thousand times more precious to us."

"It's hard to believe sometimes." The whisper was so soft that Mukuro and Chrome almost missed it.

Mukuro sighed, and while one hand moved to grip Tsuna's free hand, the other wiped across his face and through his hair in a frustrated and stressed-out expression Mukuro rarely ever had to resort to.

"Tsuna, that attitude is going to get you hurt one day. Do you not remember what we are, what we did?"

Tsuna startled a little at that, turning to face Mukuro with an aggressive expression that surprised Mukuro on some deep level. "What you did to that foul family was a necessity of survival; don't ever think it makes you less than any other guardian of mine. You are just as clean as they are." Mukuro may not have expressed that undertone that Tsuna picked up on, but Tsuna knew it was there. After a deep breath Tsuna leant back and relaxed somewhat. "I have you to protect me from my 'attitude' Mukuro, you and Chrome both."

"You don't need to worry about us, Tsunayoshi."  
"Mukuro and I will be fine, boss."

Tsuna sighed deeply, and the sound was a painful huff of breath. "I know you are strong, you two are strong, smart, and capable of so much more than I am. But I cannot help but be worried. It's natural to worry about family."

Somehow or another, those words and the comfortable hum that rumbled from Tsuna's chest settled them all into comfortable conversations. They stayed up much later into the night than anyone else, and it was only when both Chrome and Tsuna started to nod off against Mukuro's shoulder that he woke Tsuna, and lifted Chrome into his arms. "Come, Tsunayoshi. You need to sleep."

* * *

In the morning there was a strange energy in the house. Hayato, as usual, was the first awake followed by Ryohei. Both entered the kitchen under a warm conversation.

"Normal coffee, Tako-head? Or should I put the Italian stuff you and Reborn like?"

"Better make it the strong stuff, turf-top." Hayato started clinking through the cupboards for the pans so he could start cooking breakfast, suddenly Hayato stood up and looked towards the door, "Is something wrong, Reborn?"

The man had an uneasy aura about him, though his face didn't show it. "Get the other's up, we need to talk."

Ryohei stood straighter again, looking at Reborn with concern. Though the man was never a ball of warm cuddles- like Ryohei might describe Tsuna- he wasn't usually so brutal. Also, the man was putting Ryohei and Hayato in mortal danger; the cloud and male mist guardians did not take too kindly to being woken up before they were ready. Takeshi, funnily enough, also had a tendency to throw things at pitching speed at whoever dared wake him up before he was ready.

"Alright, Reborn." Hayato sighed, turning the burner on low so nothing would burn, "Turf-, you get the illusionists and their little group, I'll get the sword-freak, skylark, and Juudaime."

"No." Reborn stepped in front of Hayato before the boy could move to go wake his boss. "Let Tsuna and the cow sleep, get everyone else up."

Within half an hour everyone except Tsuna and Lambo were downstairs in the kitchen, coffee had been passed around, turned down only by Takeshi and Ryohei, who preferred tea. Kyouya has taken to yawning quietly from beside Takeshi, trying not to snap at the next person to talk. Chrome was half asleep, trying vainly not to lean against an equally drowsy Takeshi and Mukuro had taken to glaring at Reborn; he and Chrome had a battle that evening and they had stayed up late into the night. They had expected to be allowed to sleep in.

"I won't pretend that you're maturing as I had hoped so I'll get right to the point. There are possibly three fights left- two if we're lucky- but if things continue as they are, Tsuna is going to run himself into the ground." Reborn sat in his usual seat at the head of the table, his arms were crossed over his chest and his voice was stern.

"Are you insinuating that we're not aware of this fact already, baby?" Kyouya was not amused, at either being woken up an hour early or at being accused of being weak; in any sense of the word.

"It's hard not to, Kyouya, when all you do is take and take from Tsuna while he continues to push himself to be the perfect sky." Reborn almost growls, "He has the utmost faith in you and you know it, but that little bit is nervousness and timidity from his past makes him lack faith in himself; the faith you as his guardian are supposed to give him."

"You're talking about his panic attacks during out battles." Ryohei observed finally, "How can we help that, he is perfectly fine by the time the battle is done."

"Tsuna never asks for help, he never seems to want it." Takeshi tries to defend, but even to him it was a pathetic case.

"Like any of you would know what Tsunayoshi is going through, you're all blinded by your own problems!" exhaustion and his usually bitter attitude finally got Mukuro to stand and snap at his fellow guardians, and Reborn.

"Mukuro!" Chrome touched Mukuro's arm, trying to get her saviour to sit, and save Tsuna more grief. "Sit down, please think of boss."

"What would you know about it, pineapple-bastard?" Hayato scoffed, looking amused that Mukuro would even try to act like he knew their boss better then say Hayato or Takeshi.

Mukuro turned on the hot-headed bomber, Mukuro was incredibly biased and he admitted to hating Hayato simply because the boy was from and a part of the mafia.

"How about you open your eyes, you nicotine addicted fool, and realise that Chrome and I stayed up half the night with your beloved 'Juudaime' trying to calm him down enough to sleep!"

Everyone startled then, even Reborn, but he startled because he hadn't expected Mukuro to react so thoroughly to protect Tsuna, he would have expected Chrome to make it known what they had done the night before. As much as Reborn wanted to help his student, he had to teach the guardians first that the sky needed to be held as much as it held them.

It just wasn't usually the mist who did that.

"Boss calls himself weak and selfish." Chrome whispered quietly. "He depends on us so much; he feels that if he allows us to 'pamper' him and be his support then it will make him weaker and will cause him to lose us."

By the end Chrome was almost sobbing. Each guardians held the same expression of disbelief as before, surprised not only by her words but by the vindictive smile on Mukuro's face. He wanted to see them weakened and realise their mistake.

"There is no need to get so angry at them, Mukuro."

As one, the gathered boys and girl snapped their heads towards the doorway where a bed headed brunet whose expression was a painful mix of guilt and acceptance stood.

"They need to hear, Tsunayoshi." Reborn replied, getting up to make Tsuna a coffee as he took his seat at the table's other head. "By experience or scolding, it doesn't matter."

"You should still be asleep, Tsunayoshi." Mukuro scolded, his tone still sounded exhausted, and Tsuna smiled sadly as he took his seat. "I even cast an illusion to ensure we didn't disturb you."

Tsuna smiled knowingly, tapping the side of his head; a sign of not only his intuition, but their shared mindscapes. "Hyper intuition, remember; I can't be tricked by many illusions anymore."

"Juudaime..." Hayato's voice from Tsuna's right caused the red string to tense uncomfortably. "Do you really think so lowly of us...?"

"No!" Tsuna banged his knees on the table as he had tried to stand, "No, never think that Hayato. I would never think that of you," with a pointed glance at everyone, "any of you."

"Then tell me _herbivore_ why you'd do this to yourself." Kyouya's choice of words sent Tsuna grimacing back, Kyouya was mad at him.

Tsuna sat down dejectedly, rubbing his eyes as he did, "Because my problems are never going to be as important as yours; I want you all to be happy."

"All we want is you happy, Tsuna." Takeshi almost whined. "To us, our problems are never going to be as important as yours. We're _your_ guardians." he stressed.

"I just..." Tsuna stopped with his head bowed, "I'm sorry...I just don't want to lose any of you."

Tsuna loathed admitting his weakness; but they had all seen it. They were there every time he couldn't breathe during a fight, and they were there when his flames broke out of his body in uncontrolled lashes of emotion. He loathed knowing that he was unfit to be their boss or their friend.

"Tsuna, you idiot." Suddenly a pairs of arms were wrapped around his neck and a solid chest was pressed to his back, "Do you think any of us can leave you? We're your friends Tsuna, and you mean the world to us." Takeshi pressed his face into Tsuna's hair and tried to put his feelings across in his words and embrace.

All the guardians were thinking the same; Tsuna was literally their world now. None of them even wanted to think about going back to a time where Tsuna was only an idea, or another face in the crowds at school.

"Thank you, I'll get stronger so we don't have to worry each other anymore."

"This is what proves that you have so much more to learn about being a boss, Dame-Tsuna." Reborn scoffed, as if he had planned the conversation out himself.

"It's a learning curve for us all. We still know so little about each other despite the year we've been together." Tsuna sighed with a frown as everyone waited for his answer. It wasn't how he wanted to answer them, but it was the only one he had.

* * *

The rest of the day everyone spent in a semblance of normalcy. The guardians kept in mind what had happened that morning, but they were focused instead on improving themselves and keeping Tsuna together for the final few battles ahead. Each guardian knew they had a duty, and with the new information from that morning slapping some sense into them, they were all trying to find a way to soothe their boss.

So no one really noticed the day fly by.

By the time they arrived at the gym the Varia were already set up on their side of the gym. Tsuna's eyes were drawn to Xanxus- instinctively following the orange string to where the Varia leader seemed to be sleeping- where red eyes met Tsuna's chocolate irises and with a nod Tsuna continued towards his side of the gym.

Reborn, however, stopped at the center, where after a flutter of the air another male appeared.

He was cloaked in dark purple, his head and face covered so that the only discerning features visible were his hard indigo hair and the purple tattoos framing his cheeks.

Though the others watched the man's appearance carefully, Tsuna was drawn to the fact that the man shared an orange-encircles string with Reborn. The orange bind that Tsuna always noticed on Reborn also encircled the new man, and though the link was tentative at best, Tsuna could see an indigo fate string trailing from the cloaked man and hooking around Reborn's chest, and similarly one of Reborn's yellowing-chameleon strings was secured around the cloaked man's chest.

"Surprising to see you turned up, Mammon." Reborn scoffed, flicking his fedora upwards slightly. "I didn't think the spoilt brat could pay you enough."

"It is Viper now, Reborn, and you know that. As for Xanxus, paying me enough? He isn't." The man sighed, catching hold of a pendant around his neck and rubbing it in what Tsuna assumed was a frustrated tick, and it matched Reborn's, though instead of yellow it was indigo. "But besides Arcobaleno duties, this is one of few I do with little reward. How tiresome though."

"Well, you're in for a treat with these two."

"I certainly hope so. I'm ever so tired of wimps trying to play with illusions."

The illusionist disappeared and Reborn rejoined them, but at Tsuna's prompting looks dismissed them with a non-verbal promise of an explanation at a later date.

Mukuro stepped up to Tsuna, linking fingers with him and wearing a melancholic smile. "Don't panic on me now, Tsunayoshi. I want you to enjoy this battle."

"We'll be fine, Boss." Chrome whispered, mirroring Mukuro's action by linking fingers with Tsuna. "We are a pair after all."

Tsuna smiled despite the tension rising in his stomach. "I know you'll do fine."

Chrome smiled and kissed Tsuna's cheek, Mukuro ruffled his hair and they strode off to the center of the gymnasium. Hayato and Takeshi took their places on either side of Tsuna, and Ryohei stood beside Takeshi with a sleeping Lambo in his arms.

The Cervello began explaining the rules of the match as they usually did, but Tsuna was more curious about the sudden prodding at his shared mindscape. Usually Mukuro and Chrome left him well alone, knowing he wouldn't share his emotions with them, and prided his mental privacy above pretty much all else. But something about the fact that they were battling made Tsuna give in and share just a little bit more with them.

Sure it may be cheating, given they could draw on Tsuna's sight like this, but Tsuna didn't really give a damn, they were civilians fighting mercenaries after all. What was wrong with taking advantage of their special skills?

"Yare yare, I have to fight two brats?"

"Kufufufu, afraid you'll lose, oh cloaked one?" Mukuro taunted.

"Not at all, it's just troublesome playing with brats who don't know what they're getting into."

The only warning Tsuna had before the world started tilting and rotating was his gut clenching and the slow burn along his shared it, the suffocating, slow transition between reality and illusion would have had him in a nauseating tumble just like Ryohei and Takeshi behind him.

Tsuna was not for the first time, awed at the combined strength of his mist guardians. Though Mammon was probably one of Reborn's associates, and the holder of the purple string, he had miscalculated the strength of the teens he ffaced, and that as always was his downfall.

As Tsuna had observed before, Mukuro and Chrome as individuals were insanely strong, and though Mukuro was more honed, Chrome had a raw talent. Together, however, and the pair could create illusions that threatened to make even Tsuna stumble. As it was, Reborn was looking a little green.

"Let us show you _our_ world." Mukuro and Chrome's gaze landed on Tsuna before they joined hands and slammed their tridents to the ground.

"Let me see It." Mammon taunted, "Let me see your mind."

The world shifted on its axis slightly, leaving only Ken, Chikusa, Reborn, and Tsuna standing, though Tsuna noticed that Xanxus too was unaffected by the tilt. As the gymnasium dissolved and an open field took its place, Tsuna was shocked to see the shared mindscape he occupied with Chrome and Mukuro appear, complete with the strings and looping ropes of fate crisscrossed around the glade.

However, the peaceful image didn't last for long, soon pillars of fire, ice and lilies spun and followed the spiralling, knotting columns the strings created. Tsuna, suddenly, realised what Dino had meant during the previous battle. By observing he could learn how to fight different flame users.

Illusionists used the strings similarly to how Tsuna used them.

What Tsuna wouldn't know until much later, was just what impact the image of the glade and strings would have on a number of his guardians; Hayato, Kyouya, and Takeshi especially. They had been listening closely to what Mukuro had been saying- that morning and even before that- and though it wouldn't initially click they would later realise that the strings Mukuro and Tsuna mumbled about were just as physical as the air was. Kyouya would be the first to react to this realisation, and Hayato would understand before Takeshi.

All three of them would begin to analyse Tsuna's random mumblings from that point on.

"You brats really are naive if you think you can defeat me with your skill." Mammon chuckled as he pushed the illusionary plants back with snakes. "You are a few years too young to be even trying."

Fire and ice clashed with snakes and vines as Mammon danced around the glade that Mukuro and Chrome maintained. Mukuro grinned as he threw illusion after illusion at the cloaked man. Chrome too, though not as thoroughly, seemed to be enjoying herself. It was the first true test of her skill she had had since meeting Tsuna. It gave her a small step of confidence to smile openly and take pride in her skill.

Ice columns imploded with a shatter as ice shards flew around the room. Though Tsuna knew it was an illusion he couldn't help the flinch to the side as a particularly large shard headed straight for his shoulder.

"Mukuro!" Tsuna wailed.

"Sorry, Tsunayoshi." Mukuro laughed, "I have to keep you on your toes if I am to possess you one day."

As the icy mist cleared Chrome startled to find all their illusions, apart from their glade, had been nullified. She cast a quick shield of vines around herself and Mukuro and took a slightly offensive stance, just to be safe.

Mammon had taken up a soft stance, arms crossed over his chest, and purple mist ebbing from the ground beneath his feet. He was trying to probe at their mind.

Mukuro startled a little when he came to the same realisation as Chrome, immediately concentrating on keeping their mindscape free of intruders; though he couldn't feel any true intent of corruption from the opposing illusionist.

Chrome could still feel Tsunayoshi's mind though, so she knew their illusions hadn't been overwhelmed.

All of a sudden, Mammon paused. He relaxed his stance, and the mist evaporated, with it the mindscape they had been battling within. Everyone landed on their feet again, Ryohei and Belphegor looking green around the gills as they stumbled upright.

"I forfeit."

Mammon walked over to Xanxus at that point, and leaning in to whisper in the noiret's **(?)** ear he stood erect again before handing his ring half over and disappearing in a puff of indigo smoke.

Tsuna would later swear he saw Mammon in their backyard with Reborn that evening, but would pass it off as exhaustion.

"Decimo candidate, Sawada Tsunayoshi wins the battle of the Mist." Mukuro reached for the ring half, and as he clicked it into place the braid linking the halves together glowed a brilliant shade of indigo before it dulled, leaving Mammon's string floating like the other Varia members; waiting for the true fate.

"Next battle, the battle between Cloud guardians."

For some reason, as the orange strings that represented Xanxus and Tsuna bucked and whipped together in a fighting but parallel dance, Tsuna grew tenser about the battle to come. His eyes traveled to meet the burnt paprika and they were so deep. Tsuna and Xanxus shared a moment of pure emotion where their strings tried to tell them the future; but neither man could understand the words.

So Tsuna sighed, he strode between Hayato and Takeshi as Reborn led them home, Mukuro held a sleeping Chrome in his arms and Kyouya took up the rear. The final battle was tomorrow night, and Tsuna couldn't be happier that it was finally going to be over.


	11. Clouded with confidence

Tsuna sat up in bed, sweating and gasping with the sheets pooled in his lap. His bare chest was sticky with sweat, but his arms were covered in Goosebumps. He ran a hand along his face, not noticing the two shadows standing just in his doorway.

"Tsuna," Reborn mumbled, sitting on the edge of Tsuna's bed by his knees. He tried not to frown when Tsuna flinched away from his voice, but he remained silent as Kyouya took a seat closer to Tsuna so that his back was close to Tsuna's torso.

"What was it about this time, Tsunayoshi?"

Tsuna took a few deep breathes, trying not to immediately gravitate towards the offered back.

Kyouya was not one for comforting, but he was becoming more and more aware of the strings and with that came a softness towards Tsuna who seemed to control his strings and bleed into him the feeling of protectiveness that none but Namimori had ever been able to establish in the stoic boy.

"You….you were defeated." Tsuna gasped out, leaning over so that with just one more shift his shoulder and head would be pressed against Kyouya's back. "Gola Mosca was….he was about to blow your head off." Tsuna tried not to sob, because it was a stupid dream and Kyouya had no patience for sobbing fools.

"Tsuna." Reborn almost groans, because they thought that finally Tsuna was calming himself down. "You need to close your eyes, don't you dare argue, close your damn eyes."  
Tsuna complied, finally pressed against Kyouya's back.

"Breathe, Tsuna." Kyouya hissed out, his voice rattling in his chest when he could feel Tsuna's shallow breathes. "I'm not going to lose." he explained when Tsuna's breathing evened out again, but Kyouya's hands were clenched between his legs. "If I lose it will be because I feel I will gain less than it will cost me." he continued, the serious tone making Tsuna's chest constrict.

"Tsuna." Reborn stated slowly, watching the stress on Tsuna's face

"Damnit, Tsunayoshi," Kyouya cussed, turning and startling Tsuna, when the brunet sits up he is shocked to see Kyouya's eyes furious. "At this rate, herbivore, I'm going to lose because I'm too preoccupied by you killing yourself! Now I know you have faith in me, but if you keep choking yourself with your anxiety I am going to get distracted!"

"I'm sorry," Tsuna sighed, rubbing his face. "It's stupid I know."  
Reborn slapped Tsuna's knee, a scowl visible without his fedora and Tsuna stared at him wide eyes. "Stop talking like an idiot. Nothing you do or say, and nothing that upsets you is stupid. What is stupid is thinking it's stupid. If you want to make up for this 'weakness' overcome it. Try to concur it or control it."

Reborn stood and left the boss and guardian alone. As much as he wished he was the one who would quell Tsuna's unease he knew he wouldn't. As a tutor that was a pride hit, but as Tsuna's friend, it wounded him internally. He would fix it eventually; but after the battles.

When the door clicked Tsuna leant back against his headboard. "Sorry."  
"Shut up, Tsunayoshi." Kyouya sighed. "I don't understand yet, about all this strings business. It's herbivorous chatter if anything. But I understand it leaves you susceptible to emotional swings and bouts of uselessness." Kyouya turned and matched his gaze with Tsuna in a very trusting way. "I will understand one day, omnivore. Because you've gotten me involved and I adapt. But you need to do the same. Learn to control this or so help me I'll make you adapt."

When Hibari walked out Tsuna sighed. He was relieved, of course.

Tsuna looked down at his chest, watching as the strings wove and danced. They seemed calm, but a sick feeling held onto Tsuna. He turned his eyes towards his table, where the half-ring sat in an ornate box. His strings could be seen from the ends of it, where they knotted and wove with the other orange and red strings of the past bosses. His orange trailed back to his own hand and despite himself he smiled as he reached for it.

He knew he would be boss, his intuition and the happy burn of the string told him that, but when he slid the ring in place and held Nono's string in his hands there was a foreboding illness there.

Nono's string was old and worn. Wise beyond Tsuna's string, it knew things and had become its own intuition; but there was something wrong with it. Tsuna soothed the string until it bowed out slightly, revealing its inner workings; there was the problem.

Laced within the faded and darkened oranges was just a single threat of red, a dark, almost black red that made Tsuna's head hurt and his intuition scream.

Tsuna reached for the string, wanting to know how it felt; know what it means. Just as his fingers brushed the strange and his intuition began to weave the reason behind his unease, the turmoil in his stomach grew. Something bad was happening; something that could change the way the strings fell-

"Tsuna-nii!"

Suddenly Tsuna's lap was full of Fuuta. The strings bowed out a little to make room for the younger teen and Tsuna smiled as his waist was assaulted with both physical and poetic love and affection.

The black thread completely forgotten.

"Fuuta, what did I tell you about suddenly jumping on me. It's not a smart thing to do first thing in the morning." Tsuna gently reprimanded.

"Not to do it because that's no way to wake someone up." Fuuta pouted. "But Kyou-nee _told_ me you were awake and _told_ me to go jump on you." Fuuta chuckled, "and you said that pretty much anything Kyou-nii says goes."

Tsuna sighed; he had actually said that anything the _guardians_ _said_ pretty much goes. Since none of them would put the kids in danger and would grasp a dangerous situation before the kids every time.

"Alright, if _Kyou-nii_ said to do it I'll let it off." Tsuna ruffled Fuuta's hair and grinned. "Shall we go see what Hayato is cooking?"

"He's making crepes!" Fuuta cheered, "I asked for them last time I stayed over, and he promised to cook up apples with it too."

"Is that so? Alright, let's go."

"You need a shirt, Tsuna-nii!" Fuuta almost gasped when Tsuna headed for the door, Tsuna gave him a curious look before looking down at his bare chest –not quite _bare_ but Fuuta didn't understand that.

"Why would I need that? We're all guys."

"Chrome-nee is back from Kokuyo with Mukuro-nii, Chik-nii, and Ken-nii!"

Tsuna chuckled and ruffled Fuuta's hair. The boy was starting to notice girls now that he was getting older; it was nice to know he was concerned. Especially since Chrome was so easily flustered by things like bare chests and tight shirts.

"You're right, Fuuta. Thanks for telling me." Tsuna smiled. "I'll meet you downstairs then. Tell Hayato to have a crepe ready for me if he isn't too busy."

Tsuna dressed quickly and followed his little brother downstairs. He could already smell the cinnamon and apples scent the air. There was pineapple too, and oranges. As he entered the dining room he quickly kissed Chrome's cheek and pressed a hand against Mukuro's shoulder before nodding to a very tired looking Chikusa and Ken.

"Good morning," he greeted Hayato, Takeshi and Hibari. "Welcome home." this time he turned to Mukuro, Chrome and their pair of friends. Chrome was blushing delicately, flustered by Tsuna's obvious affection and Mukuro was grinning in his cunning way,

"Kufufu, yes it was a rather long night." Mukuro chuckled, though it was broken by a yawn. He sighed and drank from his coffee while Tsuna took his seat at the head of the table.

Tsuna was very surprised that Mukuro and Chrome had bothered to get up so early. They had left as soon as they woke up the day after their battle, and Tsuna hadn't expected to see them until tonight; they had promised him to turn up to Kyouya's battle.

"But I hope you're well rested despite that." Tsuna smiled as he sipped Takeshi's coffee, despite the boy's protest.

"Oi! Tsuna!" Takeshi moaned, snatching the coffee back. "I wasn't finished with that."

"If Tsuna wants your coffee he should have it, baseball idiot." Hayato barked but even still he placed a new mug down in front of Tsuna. He even grinned when Tsuna poked his tongue out at Takeshi. "Here you go Juudaime. Fuuta asked me to get you one ready; I guessed you'd want apples and raisins."

"Hayato….I swear if we weren't stuck in this stupid mafia thing I'd make you go to chef school."

Tsuna was already tucking into the three crepes on his plate when Hayato registered the words and became a stuttering mess.

"What are you doing today, Bossu?" Chrome asked quietly as she sipped her tea.

"I think I'm sparring with Kyouya this afternoon." The others nodded, understanding the reasoning behind it. They knew that Tsuna hated fighting, but fighting was exercise, and exercise often helped clear the mind and calm the soul.

"Hn," the ravenette exhaled, putting a mouthful of crepe into his own mouth.

Tsuna smiled and the table descended into comfortable chatter. Tsuna did wonder where Reborn was, but the man was as mysterious as ever, especially since that Viper's appearance the other night. Tsuna made a note to ask his tutor about the man under the cloak when he had the chance.

* * *

The thing with clouds is that despite their characteristic aloofness they are both frighteningly perceptive and ferociously protective of any and every sky, territory, or person they have deemed theirs.

Tsuna ducked violently from his musings as another swipe skirted over his head. He and Kyouya were burning off some frustration that evening, both itching for the final fights; if they were two things Kyouya was near perfect at it was enforcing discipline and reading Tsuna. He knew that his sky was nearing his limit, and one thing Kyouya was perfect at was allowing Tsuna to breathe for a moment, to break and be a sky rather than the guardians' boss.

"You're distracted again, Tsunayoshi." As always, when they were alone Kyouya was not vicious, he was simply stern, a rock Tsuna could lean on.

"I'm sorry, Kyouya." Tsuna panted, dropping onto the floor. "You know I don't like fighting."

Kyouya sighed and dropped himself gracefully onto the floor in front of Tsuna, stashing his tonfa away wherever it was he hid them. "That's why you'll never be a carnivore."

Tsuna actually chuckled then, sighing to himself as he stared at the ceiling. "Maybe I don't want to be."

"You're happy staying a weakling?" Kyouya asked skeptically, he knew Tsuna's personality wasn't a love of fighting or being strong, but it also wasn't about staying weak and letting other people be hurt in his stead.

"Is it really staying weak if I don't want to fight, Kyouya?" This time it seemed rhetorical and Kyouya stayed quiet. "I feel like there is something I'm missing –that I'm not seeing –no matter how many times I think about it I can't pinpoint what it is though."

Kyouya sighed again and stood up, he patted Tsuna's shoulder as he passed in a brief sign of affection, "Then you are not weak; giving up is herbivorous. I expect to spar again in a few days; wanting to fight or not, I will not be caught within a group of herbivores who can't protect what they naievely declare theirs."

Tsuna looked on amused before he sighed and grinned, "Off to train with Dino-nii?"

"The show-pony needs to get it through his skull that I don't need his help."

"I'll see you this evening then, Kyouya."

"Hn,"

Even though he was sore, tired and uneasy Tsuna felt better after sparring Kyouya. He still couldn't land anything near a solid hit on the man and that was enough for Tsuna to lie back and maybe take a nap.

Kyouya would be fine, in fact Dino would probably have his work cut out for him during training; Kyouya had bloodshed on the mind.

* * *

As they walked, the group –including a bedraggled Dino –automatically spaced themselves from Tsuna and Kyouya. The raven-haired male had to stifle his sigh when he saw the slight tremble; he could see Tsuna trying to hold his nerve.

"Don't even humour me with the pep-talk, Tsunayoshi." he bit out tiredly. Though he smiled a little when Tsuna chuckled, especially since that chuckle didn't sound like it was choking him.

"I wouldn't dream of it, Kyouya." Tsuna sighed, watching the skylark stride alongside him, with his arms crossed across his chest. Tsuna smiled and tugged on Kyouya's string, watching as the skylark's head whipped around to look at him with a scowl. "But you have to promise me one thing. If you think you're going to be hurt, destroy the place and get out. Ring be damned."

Kyouya scoffed, "And what are you going to do if I refuse, herbivore?"

"I will ruin your pride and do it for you." Tsuna explained, eyes flashing. "I will drag you out of that ring by the scruff of your neck and throw you in the dirt if I have to."

Kyouya laughed. Full laughter that ruffled his string; enough so that Mukuro felt shivers and looked back curiously. "And how do you suppose you're going to do that, herbivore? When you can't beat me in a fight?"

"Try me, Kyouya. You just try me and we'll see who's the damn herbivore when I'm done with you. You will get out of there; one way or another."

Kyouya stopped walking, watching as Tsuna's eyes sparkled and for a moment, just a moment, Kyouya saw all the strings light up in response. They bowed out from Tsuna in a haze of flames that even the other guardians seemed to notice.

"Wao."

Suddenly Tsuna's fringe covered his eyes as Kyouya ruffled his hair. "Don't worry, Tsuna." he explained, "I'll be fine. Just you watch omnivore. These idiots have destroyed the peace so I'll just Kami Korosu."

Tsuna grinned, still shaking and wary of the ill feeling filtering from the orange strings wrapping his hands. He walked back towards the group, happier once he heard all their chuckling and banter drift across the air.

It seemed like Takeshi and Ryohei were standing before the battle arena, debating the preference to the barbed wire and the shape of the ring.

"Well, it is an octagon, and I'm EXTREMELY certain that's the same shape as street-rings." Ryohei mused, "But I'm also EXTREMELY certain that they don't have barbed wire. It seems useless, no one's going to climb the damned cage. It's not EXTREME to cheat."

Takeshi just laughed before holding his chin. "I don't know, Sempai." he chuckled, "With someone like Kyouya you never know. Besides, if the battle goes south they don't _want_ him to escape right? I mean Gola Mosca could beat him….I don't think that wire will discourage him though…"

Takeshi looked positively bemused by the concept.

Tsuna was downright disgusted.

The ring was cruel and dark; a ring of barbed wire and chain-link fencing which was penning in an array of guns and canons. The floor was riddled in scuff lines and something about it made Tsuna's head ache. It was monstrous. He didn't even understand why.

"I can't even help you this time, Dame-Tsuna." Reborn explained, stepping up to Tsuna's side with Lambo lying limply against his chest with his arms around Reborn's neck.

"Kufufufu, the cloud as I remember, isn't supposed to be caged by anything." Mukuro explained, stepping up next to Reborn.

"They're mocking, Kyouya." Chrome whispered, stepping up next to Tsuna.

"That's not the spirit," Ryohei frowned, looking over at Kyouya who was scowling at the disgusting arena.

"You sure you can win, Kyouya?" Takeshi asked with his fast becoming characteristic seriousness. "That's an awfully large cage; maybe even big enough to catch a cloud."

"You fools need to calm down. I'm not about to lose to those who create chaos in my family."

Everyone had to make pause then, because Kyouya, for the first time had admitted that they were part of his family, and that the Varia were creating chaos.

It was the first time they had, without a doubt, seen Kyouya care for Tsuna.

Kyouya stepped up to Tsuna and knocked his head with the tonfa in his hand. "You need to stop being such an idiot, Tsuna. Just because you're supposed to be my sky doesn't mean I won't kami Korosu."

Tsuna just smiled sheepishly before nodding, and Kyouya's deadpan look seemed to soften only slightly. With a quick turn of his heel he entered the ring, looking up with a bored expression into the mechanical eyes of his opponent before turning to Xanxus.

"I'm not about to lose to a monkey king," he taunted, a blood thirsty smirk forming, "But let's see if your piece of junk can make me break a sweat."

Even as the Cerevello opened their mouths to explain the rules, a hard mechanical roar echoed over the arena as Gola Mosca bore down on the grinning Kyouya.

"Good," he explained as he swiftly dodged and parried, "But I wanted a challenge and you failed to bring it."

Tsuna stood shocked, as did the rest of the guardians, because right before them in a pile of fizzing metal and floating cloud flames was the downed Gola Mosca, and Kyouya stood with his tonfa spinning, a grin of slight insanity playing on his lips.

"I think that's my win."

However, just as Kyouya slid the ring onto his finger, the strings clicking into place and bowing out in a hesitant float Tsuna felt his gut churn uncomfortably. He felt a rippling darkness and unease pass through all the sky and boss strings around him. He whipped his head around and when he met Mukuro's eyes they too felt the change.

"Kyou-!"

Before he could get the words out the canons stations around the circumference of the arena started to explode, Tsuna almost screamed when the beam of light and fire struck Kyouya's thigh and the man went down. But before he could utter a single word his guardians were in front of him, their backs to the blaze as they held him tight; Lambo was pressed against his back, and Chrome was shoved behind him as an explosion caused by the mines being stuck by the laser enveloped the area in a cloud of thick smoke.

"K-Kyouya!" Tsuna screamed as he tried to push through his guardians.

"Tsuna, you can't run in there yet." Takeshi tried to calm the frantic boss, all the guardians holding him tightly.

"Damnit Hayato, let go." Tsuna cursed as he tried to shove Hayato's arms, which were in a vice around his waist, off.

"I can't let you do that, "Hayato couched out, "You'll get hurt and I'll be damned if I let that happen."

Tsuna was struggling too much to notice the panic in his guardians' faces or the Gola mosca previously downed by Kyouya get up. He looked at Chrome, his intuition making him check on their injured sister. Her eyes grew panicked as she looked at something over her shoulder and Tsuna turned to see the rampaging Mosca.

It all happened in an instant then, Tsuna was already equip with his gloves, and the heat of the moment, coupled with the fear and anxiety coursing through him had him in the air his flames holding off the metal creature as it spit electricity from fizzed circuits.

"Kyouya," Tsuna's monotonous voice called out, it had the tinge of heightened emotion that made the guardians wince; in HDW mode only dire emotion would affect Tsuna's voice.

"I'm over here, omnivore." Kyouya stepped out of the carnage with just the barest limp, though Tsuna could almost smell the blood and singed skin.

Tsuna shoved the Gola Mosca away from his friends before he stepped down towards Kyouya, as the machine flew back Tsuna held its arms, ripping them from the torso before it could do too much more damage.

"Ushishishi, the little peasant isn't half-bad boss."

"Shut up, trash."

Tsuna ignored the tightness in his fists as the orange strings constricted in favour of seeing his friend.

"Kyouya, are you alright?"

"Stop being an idiot, Tsunayoshi. Something like this won't keep me down."

But even with the words, Kyouya limped over and leant subtly on Tsuna, he was panting and as soon as they had the time Tsuna would drag Ryohei's ass over and make the boxer heal the ex-prefect.

"My friends being hurt is an acceptable reason to pani-"

Kyouya's eyes widened when Tsuna and his sentence disappeared, it was only Kyouya's own pride that kept him standing. Tsuna was soaring towards the Mosca as it started to move _again_ ; this time though, Tsuna didn't give it another chance to go haywire. He chopped the machine in half; hoping to end the entire ordeal.

Too bad the strings weren't so willing to let the same happen; it was then that Tsuna noticed the orange –sky user strings –coming from the center of the mechanical beast.

He recognised them and terror settled into his stomach.

Tsuna stood shell shocked as the Mosca opened up like some deranged flower, he watched as a face and torso, burned and bloodied, made an appearance. Like calling cards Takeshi and Kyouya were there, ripping the machinery apart and pulling the person from the confines.

He should have realised earlier, Tsuna rationalised, that the orange string in his hands, the one tired and drained, on the verge of death but fighting back, was not simply nostalgic, it was a warning. He watched with disgust and a mix of none-too-well-hidden relief when his Cloud and rain ripped apart Gola Mosca and pulled out the Ninth Don.

His 'grandfather' was in the mosca and he was being used.

Reborn and Dino acted in a second, Dino's men were making a barrier around the downed Don and Reborn had already stared treating the man with sun flames. Dino was muttering deep controlled Italian on his cell phone and Tsuna knew that things were changing.

Still, Tsuna watched on with muted interest, because his entire focus was on the strings wrapping the don and the air. There was both disappointment and interest wafting from Xanxus' string, it drifted around everyone, touching strings here and there, looking for insight. So Tsuna knew then that Xanxus had the sight and quite a sight at that.

Xanxus closed his eyes and sighed, knowing what was coming, knowing the fury of someone who was uninvolved yet involved all the same.

Xanxus knew what ignorance could do.

Tsuna looked at him with pure fury, and somewhere inside Xanxus was glad that the brat seemed to finally be serious. He just wished that it didn't cost him so much. Xanxus wished he could take the brat aside and explain everything.

"I won't let you take Vongola, Xanxus." Tsuna hissed as he stared down the red-eyes man who sat upon his throne. His eyes did not look to his grandfather as the man was taken away by Reborn, and he ignored the confused and rather worried waves of emotions assaulting his chest from his guardians. "I'll kill you if I have to," Tsuna paused, trying to ignore the keening in his ears threatening to make them bleed. "How could you?"

Xanxus almost winced when the boy's voice broke. Nono had spoken fondly of the boy, and to know that he had broken Tsuna really bothered the older male. Instead he scoffed and scowled. Xanxus turned away before the boy could see the pain and hesitation in his eyes; leaving with only deep, meaningful words.

"You are still blind, even with such an amazing sight."

Xanxus left Tsuna stewing in fury and confusion as he and the Varia walked away. One more fight and it would be over. One more fight and he Decimo would be named and Xanxus could finally fucking relax.

It was going to be the hardest fight though; Xanxus looked up at the stars, a wish crossing his mind that was stomped out even before it fully came to his lips.

" _Can't our family just be left alone?"_


	12. What is our Fate?

The sky battle was to be intense and filled with a regretful amount of taint. Tsuna hadn't slept much that night. He had dozed in and out of consciousness with fitful dreams of failure and pain. He saw Xanxus' eyes burning holes into his back and watched those furious flames eat him and his family, torturing them into oblivion.

But when Tsuna awoke, he was well rested. Tranquillity washed over him as if he were already in hyper dying will mode. It unsettled his stomach to think about that. His intuition was egging him on, trying to tell him something and he couldn't see what it was.

"Bossu." Chrome appeared in a waft of indigo strings. Tsuna couldn't help but smile.

"Good morning, how are you feeling?"

Chrome regarded her boss with a raised eyebrow. She could see the calmness in his strings, and could see the soothing affect it was having, even on the irate cloud, who was biting at pretty much anything after his humiliating battle two days prior.

"I'm fine, Bossu. I slept well last night. Are you alright?" Chrome was concerned, to go from anxiety to serenity so quickly seemed unnatural. Last night, both she and Mukuro had been too exhausted to slide into their shared mindscape so she couldn't tell if his mind had finally shut down.

Tsuna blinked, taking a deep breath and letting the calm dissipate. Even to him it was somewhat unnerving to suddenly be awash with calm.

"I'm fine. Really, Chrome, I am." Chrome sighed. The strings almost vibrated with his anxiety, but at least now she knew that he wasn't going to exhaust himself by keeping that calm front up before his battle.

All she wanted was for all this to be done and they could all have a semblance of peace.

"Don't worry too much about him." Reborn chuckled, though his eyes flashed with curiosity.

Chrome looked unconvinced, but she nodded and walked to the kitchen, leaving Tsuna and Reborn standing in the stairwell, eye to eye with that electricity they seemed to create between each other. Tsuna could feel Reborn's curiosity in his string, and the worry that lay underneath everything else. Tsuna still couldn't really believe that after everything Reborn did to them in the beginning, the hitman had become a core member of their famiglia, and in such a way that he knew would never change.

"How are you feeling, Tsuna?"

Tsuna looked into the face of his tutor, feeling the strings around him constrict with anxiety. Reborn was worried, his string hissing at the contact of others that were not from his immediate family. Reborn was worried –about what, Tsuna didn't know exactly– but he was also trying to hide it vainly.

Tsuna wrapped Reborn's string around his finger subtly, allowing his fear, his anxiety, his anger flood the string, but also his calm and confidence –his will.

"I'm not. I'm scared. I don't want to lose. I don't want to lose _anyone._ I have a bad feeling about tonight, Reborn," Tsuna admitted, his smile a little watery and shaky, "But I _will_ be fine. I have you and everyone else."

Reborn looked proud. His little smile was enough to tell Tsuna that. But the string in Tsuna's hand was still writhing and when Reborn walked away, it fell from his hand. Well, Tsuna felt like something awful would happen, though not tonight.

* * *

The rest of the day was spent in tense conversations and quiet meals. The only excitement caused more anxiety; go figure, it was Kyouya's fault.

The cloud was jumpy and temperamental after his failure in the previous battle. After all, he was the only guardian that didn't really pull his weight. He didn't get a chance to spread his wings. He didn't even get to prove to Tsuna that showing him the strings was worth the stress.

So, it didn't take much for him to have Hayato up against the wall, tonfa to the throat, and growling like he was possessed.

"Kyouya!" Tsuna was on his feet, trying to pry his cloud and storm apart. He was reminded of Reborn's lesson, about the bonds between guardians that stem from their position in the sky.

After all, clouds bolstered storms.

"What the fuck did you say to me, you mongrel?" Kyouya hissed low and feral, his eyes glinting.

"I didn't say anything, you fucking psycho!" Hayato struggled, but it was undoubtable that when Kyouya was angered, he was a monster that only Tsuna could tame.

Tsuna felt the strain between Hayato and Kyouya more than he saw it, though Hayato starting to turn blue as the pressure increased. In a rough movement, he had Kyouya on the floor and Hayato across the room. The sternness on his face even had Reborn's hackles up.

"Out."

"Like hell I'll listen to an herb-"

Except Tsuna had his hand around Kyouya's collar, his eyes bore into Kyouya's in a way that was intense, intimate and terrifying.

"Get outside, Kyouya."

The boy complied, and even before the command, the rest of the gathered guardians –all of whom were gathered, except Lambo– were outside as well, keeping as much distance between themselves and Kyouya as possible.

The next instant had Kyouya and Tsuna duking it out in the most intense way. And Kyouya was losing.

Tsuna stopped then, gripping Kyouya's collar –but refusing to beat the boy into submission like he wanted– before he turned to his friends.

"I'm going to be fine." he said, voice a balm to the strings. Each and every guardian felt a hitch in their breath as they watched the steam billow from Tsuna. It ghosted along the strings and made them visible for an unbelievable moment. He looked ethereal. Like some kind of guardian sent to protect from the demon in his hands.

"I'm going to be fine, and we're all going to go home later."

Tsuna's words worked, of course, because the boys and Chrome walked away, going to calm their nerves before the finale. Tsuna knew Ryohei was off to the hospital and Takeshi to his father's house. The others would find their own balm, since Tsuna had a cloud to bring back together.

Kyouya had stretched himself a little too thin this time. He was never meant to be a wisp in the sky, but a cataclysm of grey that could smother even the fire in Tsuna's core because he was the shield and the bolsterer of almost all of the most destructive elements.

Tsuna let Kyouya drop to his knees, certain that Mukuro would shield them. He knew that despite their hate for each other, both Kyouya and Mukuro would do what had to be done for each other. Right now, they were Tsuna's support.

Tsuna pressed his forehead to Kyouya's, the man's eyes were closed with a furrow, and Tsuna puffed out a breath, which ghosted against Kyouya's cheeks.

"We're going to be alright, Kyouya. I'm going to win. I'm going to come home safely." Tsuna smiled sadly. "I'm scared too."

Kyouya laughed a breathless laugh as he used Tsuna's shoulder to stand, leaning their heads together. "You have a lot to learn if you think I'm scared, herbivore." But there was no humor in Kyouya's voice, only the lie of a carnivore when his prey was at risk. "Now stop being so weak and fight me."

Tsuna jumped away and lit his flames. He was already exhausted, but he needed to put his elements, his guardians, his family first. "Of course, Kyouya. Don't go easy on me."

"Never."

The rush of thanks that hit Tsuna square in the chest was overwhelming, especially since Kyouya was usually so quiet about his thanks. Even to Tsuna.

* * *

Tsuna was surprised, as they walked to the final battle, when all his guardians stopped him under the cherry-blossom trees, eyes burning with resolve, and they spoke as one person.

"You'd better come home safely."

Tsuna smiled all the way to the center of the school-yard, not a shake in his limbs or nervousness in his lungs as he stalked to what was his final confrontation for these stupid rings.

* * *

Tsuna and Xanxus stood across from each other, their eyes meeting and their strings bowing out and touching. Tsuna felt the tremors in his flames as the strings tried and failed to make a knot. As he thought, his fate would be tied to Xanxus in a way vastly different from others, but as unmoveable as with his guardians. After tonight, he would know what all this tension between the rings was about.

But for now, he had a fight to win.

Reborn and Basil had been herded into a box-like contraption, and the guardians herded back towards the arenas they had fought in not weeks ago. Everyone was tense. Reborn was especially so when he was informed that if he stepped out of this 'box,' his wards would be disqualified.

When everyone was settled, Cervello stepped up to Xanxus and Tsuna to announce the fight, but for the most part, they were ignored by the men.

"You learned anything yet, boy?" Xanxus was looking down at Tsuna with eyes that wanted something. He had expectations for this fight.

Tsuna watched the man and the way the strings draped around his body. He had many of them. Some were dull and dead while others pumped like live blood. Tsuna saw Squalo's string and a burn set in his eyes. He saw the way it braided around Xanxus. The second-in-command had made quite the impact on Xanxus' life.

"I never stop learning." Tsuna replied. The way Xanxus grinned told the boy that he had said the right thing.

"There will be a change in this battle." one Cervello continued, trying not to let the frustration of being ignored bleed into her tone.

"The fuck there will!" Xanxus spun on the woman, rage in his eyes. Had his father set yet another plan up?

"As you know, your guardians have returned to their battle grounds, and currently, the bracelet they have been asked to wear is administering a toxin that will kill them by sunrise."

"You fucking bitches!"

Tsuna almost didn't want to fight Xanxus. There was kinship here, in Xanxus' eyes, in the way their chests moved, in the way their strings touched, and their eyes met.

But in that moment, as rage billowed out both Tsuna's and Xanxus' flames, the brunet never felt so connected to another person. Here were two bosses, whose flames were resonating at a level higher than any guardian could ever obtain.

Here were two bosses who were scorned.

For an instant, Xanxus and Tsuna forgot about the rings. Right now, their famiglia was under threat and that was all they saw.

"The only way to heal them is to take their rings and click it into their wrists." one Cervello explained, a smile trying to form.

"The only way to get the rings is to defeat each other."

And it was really as simple as that. Tsuna didn't want to fight Xanxus. Something was wrong here. But his friends were in danger and the enemy was right here.

Tsuna knew that even with his speed, he could never get to his guardians while Xanxus was still chasing him for the same reason.

"Prepare yourself, trash. I'll show you that you aren't worthy to be the Boss."

"You'll eat your words. I'll protect what's mine."

And that single-minded purpose created a vortex of strings as both Xanxus and Tsuna's flames began to bubble and burn at their command.

* * *

"How could you even do this to _our_ family, Xanxus?!" Tsuna screeched as he dodged and parried blows. The zero-point breakthrough still wasn't working. It wasn't quite right yet, but his scorched clothes and his dwindling stamina made up for that.

Tsuna wasn't even sure what 'this' was. There were a hundred things Xanxus had done. He had pushed the battle, he had made Tsuna's friends become hitmen, all their guardians were writhing on the floor, dying, and he expected all these things of Tsuna. He had kept those eyes that begged Tsuna to realise something, but gave Tsuna no hints through all these battles.

When Xanxus and the Varia had become his family, Tsuna didn't know. He would never realise that it was Takeshi's battle and his willingness to save Squalo that made Tsuna's mind up for him.

But Xanxus was still roaring, still demanding that Tsuna learn, that he realize. Tsuna thought Xanxus meant he would never be Decimo.

"What the fuck do you know about our family?" Xanxus scoffed, firing rounds at the boy, trying to bring him down once and for all. "What would you know about what we have to go through?!"

"I don't!" Tsuna flew in fast, a knee in Xanxus' ribs that had the man faltering. "And I won't know if you don't tell me!" Tsuna was angry. He could see his friends succumbing to the venom and _he wasn't there to help them_. Tsuna needed to end this so he could get to his guardians.

The battle in the sky became nothing but flashing lights and the smell of flames. Reborn could only stare at the sky, with Basil at his side, hoping that the training was enough to see his boys and girl through.

But Fuck. He hadn't expected this low-down trick from the Cervello. Apparently, Xanxus hadn't either.

"Something's not right here." Reborn grunted.

"I would have to agree, Reborn."

Dino appeared, but instead of his carefree smile and his sloppy way of walking, he had a grim face. Beside him, with an equally grim-face, was Squalo. He was worse-for-wear, but alive.

"Well, I don't fucking believe it."

When Cervello noticed the new members, they too were carted into the box, and perhaps a sick and twisted part of themselves made the big screen around the battle that played and replayed images of the downed guardians to the two battling bosses reveal the shark's face.

"S-Squalo!"

Xanxus faltered. Tsuna could feel the sudden tightness in the strings and the punch to the gut that he got from Xanxus as they fought. The other candidate's hesitation gave Tsuna enough time to spin away, panting, and rest.

He was exhausted. Xanxus was like nothing else. He was powerful, but he was also smart. He could read Tsuna as if they had sparred since childhood. He could touch the strings and freeze Tsuna. He could guide and hide behind them. He fought like the strings were his only sight. It was unnerving. It was exhausting. It was a major disadvantage for Tsuna. He was so sensitive to the strings that it unbalanced him to be in the presence of someone who seemed so much more capable of controlling them than himself.

But despite this exhaustion, Tsuna was thrilled because here was someone –more so than Dino– who _understood_ Tsuna's sight and ability to a level far more intimately than the average seer.

He wanted to hear what was happening. He knew it would change everything.

"How dost you survive, Squalo-dono?"

"I'm like a roach apparently." Squalo didn't sound amused. "I have a duty to my boss, and since the pony-boy here can't let me fucking die, I have to come back."

"A duty?" Reborn sounded doubtful.

"Ah, to tell the truth. Boss likes looking like the bad guy, but he really isn't."

Reborn and Basil switched their eyes from Dino to Squalo. Dino gave nothing away, but if Reborn knew his ex-student at all, whatever Squalo had told Dino wasn't good and wouldn't have them shitting rainbows anytime soon.

"What's happened within the walls?" Reborn had his fedora down. He had been out of the loop for a year now, and even before then. He was just a hired gun; trusted, but hired.

"The old man lost his fucking mind." Squalo wasn't one for pleasantries. "His sons were dead, his adopted son was out of the question and Vongola was dying."

"But Tsuna-sama?" Basil tried, already over his shock.

"The fucking shrimp boss is fighting? We didn't know he existed. Nono kept it under wraps."

"Then why all this, why was Xanxus frozen for so long?" Reborn tried, angry that this was coming out now. He already had an inclination as to where this was going, and if he was right, these battles could have been avoided and his ward wouldn't have had to crumble for two straight weeks.

"The Cradle affair? Bullcrap is what that was. Xanxus went after the old man, asking him what was wrong, where the family was going, why he wasn't an heir, even just for now." Squalo was growing more and more furious at the entire ordeal as he spoke again. "Old man lost it."

"How do you know?" Reborn added, needing to know more.

"I was there. Boss thought I was off keeping the place private for him and his old man, but I couldn't leave him alone when the old man was so unstable." Squalo huffed. He knew he would get an earful when this was all over. The Boss would not like that he was giving away all these secrets. "Nono didn't react too well to Xanxus pointing out how unstable he had been since the brothers' deaths."

Reborn realised what Squalo meant before Basil did, and now, he understood the grim line of Dino's mouth.

"The old man put him under ice because Xanxus realised he wasn't in his right mind? Because he thought _Xanxus_ of all people would blab about it?" Even Reborn couldn't believe it.

"You can believe whatever the fuck you want. I know what I saw." Squalo kept talking, explaining this and that and what the Varia did during the time that Xanxus was out for the count, but Tsuna wasn't listening.

It finally made sense to Tsuna, why Xanxus looked so lost, why he needed Tsuna to understand, why he _expected_ Tsuna to understand. Nono had completely changed Xanxus by freezing him in the Dying Will ice. He had given Xanxus a sudden sight, and also changed Vongola's fate completely.

Xanxus was suddenly aware that he wasn't the heir and that Vongola was in a very delicate place. Nono was in no state to lead and his decisions would all be called into question. Add that to the fact that an _outsider_ was being brought in as next boss, and delicate didn't even cover Vongola's situation.

Xanxus obviously knew he was adopted. He obviously knew he could never be the boss. But this was _his_ famiglia and he was willing to be called a traitor, willing to have his name slandered and be called a selfish-brat to protect it. Nono changed Xanxus and Vongola's fate by giving him awareness. And with this awareness, Xanxus took Vongola's fate into his own hands. He didn't have Vongola blood or ability, but Xanxus was still forcing the fate strings by making sure the new heir was ready and worthy.

Better Vongola burn with an illegitimate boss like Xanxus, than burn by the hand of an outsider.

Tsuna wanted to fight the man even less now. But he had done all this and expected Tsuna to _know_. The man hadn't taken him aside, but at least now Tsuna realised that the man was walking a thin line and probably _couldn't_ pull Tsuna aside and explain.

Squalo's voice echoed across the school. As his tale wove on and memories started to flash in Tsuna's mind, making his strings tighten and hum. Xanxus seemed to notice this as his firing grew weak. His chest felt like it was being torn apart. Tsuna looked around, ready to pass out as the strings constricted.

Fuuta's ranking about the Varia and Xanxus didn't make sense after Squalo's 'death,' it was the opposite in fact. But Xanxus' questions throughout the whole ring battle, his insistent gaze, the honour and duty there.

They shouldn't be in the eyes of a man who put his own father into a machine that drained him of power.

Xanxus shouldn't look so strangled as his past was put out for all to see.

He should feel right, he should feel free.

Yet here Xanxus was, growing angry with the lull in battle, and his flames of wrath grew stronger.

Suddenly, as the string around Tsuna knotted, his intuition sparked. Nono's flame seemed so strangled and forced. It felt dark and the strings around the man felt ancient and tired.

Tsuna's memories of the man were strings so bright and full of life that they called out to his own. Now Nono's strings had lost that brilliance and light.

Suddenly, Xanxus' desperation, his need for these battles to end, for people to find out that Nono was in the machine, they all made sense.

"Xanxus!" Tsuna called, dodging and whipping between fired shots, "We can stop now! We need to save our guardians!"

Whether it was Squalo's reappearance or Xanxus' past being laid out on the table for all to see, Tsuna didn't know, but suddenly Xanxus' attacks seemed to intensify. The barrage scorched the air and terror started to fill Tsuna as he barely dodged them. His clothes grew charred and his stamina dwindled. The single minded purpose both Tsuna and Xanxus entered with into this battle seemed to pull the man into his fury. Xanxus roared, too far into his exhaustion and his fury to hear Tsuna's realisation. If he had he may have been able to rest, he may have stopped his attacks.

Which was why, even though Tsuna knew that there was something else behind Xanxus' rage, he had to stand the attack.

So, with his last bit of intuition flowing, he made his stance, but instead of the triangle Reborn and Basil had been training him to create. Tsuna had to ignore the cutting of the strings on his chest as his friends –drugged, but fighting because Tsuna knew that Kyouya wasn't down anymore– witnessed and realised his intention.

Tsuna's hands formed a square and he waited as the fire approached him.

* * *

Finally, he had it right. He knew that what Reborn and Basil were training him wasn't right. The strings on his hands always tightened painfully when he formed the triangular shape to absorb flames. This felt soothing and finally let the strings settle protectively. A triangle was stronger than a square, but there was more area for absorption in a square formation.

Absorbing pure wrath wasn't easy. It was painful, draining, and it fired along Tsuna's nerves like venom on his tongue. He could feel the searing, agonising flash of rage being metabolised into his own flame. He received no damage for the technique, his body was fine, but the sheer rush and poison of the flames fired through him as if they were physical.

The technique was brilliant. Tsuna knew he would have no chance against Xanxus without the ability to metabolise the flames, but it was so painful at the same time.

Accepting the flames, the rage and emotion, that was easiest.

Converting _pure_ **rage** into something chaste and tranquil, that was difficult and set a blaze, scorching through Tsuna.

Receiving the burst was excruciating. Maybe not outwardly, but the way his arms were thrown out, the way the strings constricted around his chest, legs, throat, and exploded with energy, it tore at Tsuna inwardly.

He was grateful for the power the technique gave him. But if the strings were any more physical, Tsuna knew that he would be torn to shreds right now.

Instead, his speed increased and he was suddenly in Xanxus' face, flames starting to flicker as he tried to ignore the strangled look on Xanxus' face and the absolute screeching coming from his strings.

If Zero Point Breakthrough was all Tsuna could resort to, then so be it. He had enough of all this.

* * *

Tsuna wanted to end it all. He wanted to wrap Xanxus in another block of ice so thick that not even Primo's guardians would be able to melt it. This man had caused him and his guardians so much emotional and physical strain that it wasn't even worth mentioning.

No one besides Xanxus had gotten Tsuna's bloodlust so fired up.

But as soon as Xanxus' flames of wrath had been converted by Tsuna, as soon as he had recharged, there was a sudden change. The orange string that connected Tsuna and Xanxus together, the one that was so tentative before, suddenly flexed and writhed. It touched Tsuna and tied a knot around his hand so tight that, for a moment, it was sharp.

Tsuna thought that by now, with Dino's tutelage and his own eighteen years, he would know everything about the strings. But he knew when Xanxus' strings locked in that scent of book pages and _cinnamoned_ gunpowder that he had much to learn.

The scent blasted from their cores and it seemed to lull them both. Tsuna's flames dulled even as his energy rocketed while Xanxus' scars slowed across his face.

The string around Tsuna's right hand, locking around his wrist and ring, meant that he and Xanxus had a fate much more complex than he would be able to tell through the fickle sight of blood-lust and hate.

Tsuna took a deep breath, centering himself. He locked eyes with Xanxus, the men almost chest to chest as they hovered in the air. Tsuna let all the pain and confusion wash over his eyes so that Xanxus could see it. If he had trusted the strings this far, Tsuna wasn't about to take back his trust.

Xanxus flinched before he let his smirk and anger fall away to a small smile, his chest huffing and his flames softening until they were simply there to make him hover. The smile was barely there to Tsuna from his distance, but Xanxus flashed Tsuna his own right hand, showing a similar locking knot around his own wrist and ring finger, a mirror of Tsuna's own, proof that Tsuna's trust wasn't unfounded.

Xanxus would teach Tsuna about the strings, and would show him that fate knew those infuriating secrets that not even their owner knew.

Tsuna and Xanxus nodded. Together, in a twisted mess of flames and strings, they descended, hoping that their rag-tag guardians, poisoned and weakened, had not yet killed each other.

It would be inconvenient and awkward to have to explain something only skies and seers could understand.

* * *

When Tsuna and Xanxus approached the ground, they spotted their guardians, leaning against each other and every available structure, exhausted. Lambo was in Hayato's arms, snoring, but _thank fucking god_ he wasalive. When they saw their bosses descending, Tsuna's guardians tried to run them, but when they felt the rush of flames, something kept them still.

Tsuna, Xanxus, and Dino could see the wall of strings keeping them in place until Bosses were done with their duties.

Xanxus stepped forward when he and Tsuna landed as the flames of wrath cooled and coiled around him, sinking into his skin and soothing the freezing, cutting scars as they thrashed. As he stepped before the brunet, appraising what he had first called a runt, Xanxus found himself pleased because in those eyes were laden with knowledge and power he didn't want. Xanxus knew that Tsuna was more of a man than others knew. Smirking, Xanxus cackled, and was pleased to see Tsuna unfazed.

"You better be worth this, brat." Xanxus exclaimed in his deep timbre. His aged voice left Tsuna feeling safe, despite the evil and death that followed the man's movement.

Tsuna took hold of the other half of the ring, slowly allowing his flames to simmer so the ice that crashed just under his skin was reabsorbed by his flames. Tsuna was glad that he didn't have to use it on a man that felt as tied to him by the orange string as his other family did by their respective colours. Tsuna was so lost in thought that he almost didn't catch the murmured, worried, excited tone in Xanxus' next, hushed sentence.

"Besides, with all those knots, I knew this ring was never for me."

Tsuna couldn't help but smirk. This man was smart, too smart. Tsuna watched the gaping, confused expressions of everyone around him as Xanxus handed over the ring with a smirk, except maybe Reborn because that man was _too_ good. Xanxus was grinning internally, hysterical laughter in his eyes. The man knew he had everyone fooled and Tsuna had the feeling that that was _exactly_ how Xanxus liked it.


End file.
